Helden und Dämonen
by Authorbot 1138 V 1.5
Summary: Ob jemand gut oder böse ist, kann man von außen nicht erkennen, erst die Taten zeigen anderen den Charakter


Twilight und ihre Freunde waren zu einer Feierlichkeit ins Kristallkönigreich gereist und hatten sich ein Hotel gesucht, nachdem sie richtig angekommen waren, hatten sie sich mit Cadance und Shining Armor getroffen. „Wie schön das ihr unserer Einladung gefolgt seid." Begrüßte Cadance die sechs. „Du weißt wie gerne ich zu euch komme." Sagte Twilight und umarmte sie herzlich. „Ich komme ebenfalls gerne ins Kristallkönigreich, alles hier ist so elegant." Meinte Rarity. „Wann geht die Party los?" Fragte Pinkie aufgedreht. „Später, ihr solltet euch erstmal von der Reise erholen." Sagte Shining Armor ihr. „Das hört sich nach einem Plan an, ich bin ziemlich müde." Sagte Rainbow Dash darauf und gähnte. „Dann sollten wir ins Hotel zurückgehen und uns schlafen legen." Sagte Applejack. „Wollt ihr nicht noch mit uns in eine Bar gehen?" Fragte Cadance. „Ich möchte lieber schlafen gehen, wenn das in Ordnung ist." Sagte Fluttershy schüchtern. „Das geht schon in Ordnung." Sagte Cadance ihr und lächelte. „Ich klinke mich auch lieber aus, bin echt kaputt." Sagte Dash und landete neben Fluttershy. „Shy und ich hauen uns dann schon mal hin, man sieht sich." Sagte sie und trabte mit Fluttershy davon. „Na gut, wir sechs sollten dann mal losgehen, soll ja nicht zu spät werden." Sagte Shining Armor und die sechs Ponys setzten sich in Bewegung. Bis spät in den Abend saßen die Herrscher des Kristallkönigreichs mit ihren vier Freunden in einer beschaulichen Bar, nach und nach verabschiedeten sich alle, zu erst Cadance, dann Twilight, und am Ende saßen Pinkie und Shining Armor alleine da. „Ich denke wir sollten dann auch mal gehen." Sagte Shining und zahlte. „Hast wohl recht." Sagte Pinkie nur, die zwei verabschiedeten sich und gingen ihre Wege.

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sich alle zum Frühstück, nur Pinkie fehlte. „Wo ist Pinkie?" Fragte Dash und sah sich unter den Gästen um, sie entdeckte das pinke Pony nirgendwo. „Sie schläft wohl noch." Sagte Rarity und genoss ihr Frühstück. „Wir sollten mal nach ihr sehen, nicht das sie noch verschläft." Sagte Twilight besorgt. „Nach dem Frühstück." Sagte Rainbow Dash nur. „Wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig kommt, ist das ihr Problem." Sagte Applejack nur. „Ach kommt schon, wir können Pinkie doch nicht das Frühstück verpassen lassen, immerhin hat sie dafür bezahlt, also los, kommt mit." Wandte Twilight ein und zog ihre vier Freunde mit ihrer Magie hinter sich her. „Zieh uns doch nicht so hinter dir her, wir haben selbst Hufe." Beschwerte Dash sich. „Dann kommt auch." Sagte Twilight und ließ von ihren Freunden, zusammen gingen sie zum Zimmer von Pinkie und klopften an die Tür, niemand reagierte darauf. „Fragen wir mal an der Rezeption nach, vielleicht hat jemand sie gesehen." Schlug Twilight vor, die Gruppe ging in die Eingangshalle und fragte einen der Angestellten nach Pinkie. „Lassen sie mich mal nachsehen, sie wird ihren Schlüssel wohl abgeholt haben, wenn sie Gast hier ist." Meinte das Kristallpony und sah nach. „Nein, Miss Pie war die ganze Nacht nicht in ihrem Zimmer, der Schlüssel ist noch hier." Sagte er dann und zeigte den anderen den Schlüssel. „Die ganze Nacht?" Fragte Twilight fassungslos. „Ich habe ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl." Meinte Applejack besorgt. „Wir sollten sie suchen gehen." Schlug Fluttershy vor. „Dann los!" Sagte Dash energiegeladen und flatterte los. „Kommt schon!" Rief sie ihren Freunden zu, die Gruppe suchte den halben Tag nach ihrer verschwundenen Freundin und fand doch keine Spur von ihr, schließlich wandten sie sich an einen der Wachhengste die das Königreich beschützten. „Hey, Wache, wir brauchen Hilfe!" Sagte Twilight aufgeregt, erschrocken sprang der Hengst zur Seite. „Schleicht euch nicht so an, ich hab fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen!" Sagte er verschreckt. „Tut mir leid, aber es ist wichtig." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Was ist es denn?" Fragte der Wachhengst. „Wir suchen eine Freundin von uns, pinkes Fell und Mähne, drei Luftballons als cutie mark, viele Locken, sie ist verschwunden." Antwortete Twilight ihm. „Ich glaube das ich etwas weiß, lasst mich das mal überprüfen." Sagte die Wache und ging zu einer Wachstation, die fünf Stuten folgten ihm einfach. „Ich habe hier etwas, ein Pony auf das eure Beschreibung passt, wurde heute morgen ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert." Sagte die Wache den fünf Freunden. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte Applejack erschrocken. „Sie wurde mehr tot als lebendig in einer Gasse gefunden, sie ist schwer zusammengeschlagen und geschändet worden, mehr wissen wir noch nicht." Erklärte der Wachhengst ihr. „Ich hoffe das ist nicht Pinkie." Meinte Rarity entsetzt. „Danke, wir kommen von hier selbst weiter." Sagte Twilight und die fünf galoppierten los, schnell hatten sie das Krankenhaus erreichte und mussten feststellen, das es doch Pinkie war. Das pinke Pony lag auf der Intensivstation und war noch bewusstlos als ihre Freunde kamen, entsetzt blieben sie an der Tür stehen. „Du meine Güte!" Stöhnte Rarity entsetzt. Pinkie sah gar nicht gut aus, ihre Mähne war abrasiert, sie hatte unzählige Infusionen und einen dicken Verband um den Kopf. „Wer kann so etwas nur getan haben?" Fragte Twilight schockiert. „Das werden wir schon herausfinden." Sagte jemand der Wachmannschaft plötzlich, erschrocken drehten sich die fünf Stuten um. Vor ihnen stand ein violetter Kristallpony-Hengst der Wachmannschaft, nur seine prachtvolle Rüstung zeigte das er kein normaler Wachhengst war. „Ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken." Entschuldigte sich der Hengst mit rauchiger Stimme. „Ich bin..." Setzte er an. „Hey Knight Time, lange nicht mehr gesehen!" Rief jemand anderes und unterbrach ihn somit, kurz darauf stand ein kränklich wirkender Kristallpony-Hengst neben dem Wachhengst. „Sleepless, du hast mich unterbrochen." Sagte der Wächter. „Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht Captain." Entschuldigte sich der schwächlich Hengst, er war kristallblau und sein cutie mark zeigte ein Kissen aus dem Federn regneten. „Wie ich sagen wollte, ich bin Knight Time, Captain der Wachen hier, ich verspreche euch, wir werden denjenigen finden der eurer Freundin das angetan hat." Sagte Knight Time dann. „Und jetzt zu dir Sleepless, ich hoffe doch das du bald wieder zum Dienst kommst." Sagte Knight Time dem schwachen Kristallpony-Hengst. „Würde ich ja gerne, aber..." Setzte Sleepless an und schlief einfach ein. „Was geht denn hier jetzt ab?" Fragte Dash verwirrt. „Narkolepsie." Sagte Knight Time nur. „Ist ja auch egal, wir sollten uns um Pinkie kümmern." Sagte Twilight und richtete damit die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Freunde wieder auf das pinke Pony. „Dann los, gehen wir zu Pinkie." Sagte Applejack nur. „Und du kommst mit mir." Sagte Knight Time und schnappte sich Sleepless, der Kristallpony-Hengst schlief einfach weiter. Die fünf Freunde gingen zu Pinkie und sahen besorgt zu ihr. „Ach Pinkie, wenn du uns nur sagen könntest wer dir das angetan hat." Meinte Twilight traurig und sah sich das pinke Pony besorgt an. Pinkie wurde künstlich beatmet und sah mit ihren Verbänden wirklich schrecklich aus. „Sie wird uns das sagen können, sobald sie aufwacht." Sagte Dash zuversichtlich. „Ich hoffe du hast recht, ich hoffe es inständig." Sagte Applejack darauf.

Die nächste Woche saßen die Freunde immer abwechselnd am Krankenbett ihrer Freundin und hofften das sie wieder zu sich kam, als Rarity bei ihr saß, war es dann endlich soweit. Pinkie schlug langsam die Augen auf und sofort war Rarity da, als wenn sie nur darauf gewartet hätte. „Pinkie Herzchen, wie fühlst du dich?" Fragte Rarity besorgt, das pinke Pony konnte ihr nur nicht antworten. Pinkie griff an den Schlauch der ihr aus dem Mund hing und versuchte ihn sich aus der Luftröhre zu ziehen, Rarity sah das sie Panik entwickelte, hinderte sie aber an ihrem Vorhaben. „Ganz ruhig Herzchen, ich hole einen Arzt und lasse den Schlauch rausnehmen." Beruhigte Rarity sie. Rarity holte sofort darauf einen der Ärzte und der entfernte auch nach wenigen Augenblicken den Beatmungsschlauch, Pinkie musste unweigerlich husten. „Pinkie, wie geht es dir?" Fragte Rarity sie vorsichtig. „Ich fühle mich benutzt." Flüsterte Pinkie und fing an zu weinen. „Schon gut Herzchen, alles ist gut." Sagte Rarity beruhigend und umarmte sie tröstend. Kurze Zeit später kamen die anderen und stürmten das Zimmer geradezu, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy und Dash traten ein und hatten Shining Armor und Cadance im Schlepptau. „Pinkie wie geht es dir?" Fragte Dash aufgeregt, das pinke Pony starrte Shining Armor nur ängstlich an. „Pinkie, was hast du?" Fragte Twilight und folgte ihrem Blick. „ER soll gehen!" Rief Pinkie und brach wieder in Tränen aus. „Komm schon Liebling, geh lieber, sie hat zur Zeit wahrscheinlich Angst vor Hengsten, kein Wunder wenn man bedenkt was ihr passiert ist." Sagte Cadance und Shining ging wieder. „Pinkie, ganz ruhig, Shining ist wieder weg." Sagte Twilight und legte Pinkie einen Huf auf die Schulter, langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder. „Pinkie, ich weiß das es schwer ist, aber es ist wichtig das du uns sagst wer dir das angetan hat." Sagte Cadance. „Sie hat recht Pinkie, sag uns wer das war, dann wird der Typ weggesperrt." Stimmte Dash ihr zu. „Ich kann nicht, er sagte das er mich dann umbringen wird." Sagte Pinkie und sah verängstigt zur Tür. „Mach dir keine Sorgen Pinkie, wir lassen nicht zu das dir irgendwas passiert." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Er kann hier rein wann immer er will, ich kann euch nichts sagen." Erwiderte Pinkie ihr und fing wieder an zu weinen, Fluttershy kümmerte sich um das aufgelöste Pony und die anderen gingen etwas zur Seite. „Sie ist noch nicht bereit uns zu sagen wer der Täter ist, wir müssen wohl noch etwas warten und ihr Zeit geben das alles zu verarbeiten." Meinte Twilight. „Ich sorge dafür das sie mit Psychologen sprechen kann, das hilft ihr wahrscheinlich." Sagte Cadance sofort. „Und wir sollten auch bei ihr bleiben, sie wird ihre Freunde brauchen." Sagte Rarity. „Aber wir wechseln uns ab, bringt ja nichts wenn wir alle die ganze Zeit hier sitzen." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Gute Idee, ich denke das Fluttershy die erste Schicht übernehmen wird." Sagte Twilight dazu. „Ich gehe dann schon mal los und veranlasse alles nötige." Sagte Cadance und verließ das Zimmer, davor traf sie sich mit ihrem Gatten. „Und, hat sie euch gesagt wer es war?" Wollte Shining Armor wissen. „Noch nicht, sie braucht erstmal etwas Zeit um das ganze zu verarbeiten." Sagte Cadance ihm. „Das ist so schrecklich, welches Monster tut so etwas nur?" Fragte die Alicorn-Stute erschüttert. „Das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen." Sagte Shining darauf. „Ich kann nicht glauben das einer unserer Bürger so etwas tut." Meinte Cadance fassungslos. „Vielleicht ist das auch einer von außerhalb, das wissen wir ja nicht." Erwiderte Shining ihr.

Die nächsten Tage wechselten sich die Freunde ab, immer saß eine der Stuten bei Pinkie und schenkte ihr Trost, ein offenes Ohr, oder eine Schulter zum weinen, was auch immer sie gerade brauchte. Wenn sie nicht bei Pinkie saßen, beschäftigten sich die Freunde mit etwas um ihren Gedanken zu beruhigen, jeder machte was ihm am besten tat. Twilight saß die meiste Zeit in der Palastbibliothek, Applejack hatte einen Farmer gefunden bei dem sie arbeiten konnte, Dash klärte die Wolken aus dem Himmel und Fluttershy hatte Tiere gefunden die ihre Unterstützung gebrauchen konnten, nur Rarity saß die meiste Zeit deprimiert in einer Bar und betrank sich. „Wie konnte Pinkie nur so etwas passieren?" Fragte sie sich und stürzte sich ihr Getränk die Kehle hinunter. „Hey Barkeeper, noch einen!" Rief sie dann und der Barkeeper stellte sich vor ihr auf. „Hör mal, ich denke du hast genug." Sagte der Kristallpony-Hengst zu ihr. „Ich sag dir schon wann ich genug habe!" Fuhr Rarity ihn aggressiv an. „Und ich bestimme wenn ich bediene, also zahl deine Rechnung, schlafe deinen Rausch aus und komm morgen wieder, aber heute bekommst du nichts mehr." Sagte der Barbesitzer ihr. Ohne eine andere Wahl, bezahlte Rarity und taumelte zu ihrem Hotel zurück, sie ließ sich an der Rezeption ihren Schlüssel geben und wankte auf ihr Zimmer, sie war wahrscheinlich schon seit Stunden nicht mehr nüchtern. Benommen ließ sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und torkelte dann zum Bett herüber, sie kam allerdings nicht so weit und stürzte vorher zu Boden, dort blieb sie einfach liegen. „Ich glaube ich habe es diesmal übertrieben." Dachte sie und merkte wie ihr das Bewusstsein schwand.

Am nächsten Morgen kamen die anderen zusammen und wunderten sich wo Rarity blieb. „Ist sie vielleicht schon bei Pinkie?" Fragte Applejack verwirrt. „Sie war nicht da als ich gegangen bin." Sagte Dash darauf. „Fluttershy, du hast doch das Zimmer neben ihr, hast du sie vielleicht gesehen?" Fragte Twilight das zurückhaltenden Pegasus-Pony. „Ich hab sie nicht gesehen." Antwortete Fluttershy ihr. „Na ja, wenn irgendwas passiert, dann säuft sie oft bis sie das Bewusstsein verliert, vielleicht hat sie sich ja mit der Bar im Zimmer befasst und sich abgeschossen." Meinte Applejack. „Dann sollten wir mal nachsehen." Schlug Twilight vor und die vier galoppierten zu dem Zimmer von Rarity. „Rarity, bist du da?" Fragte Twilight besorgt und klopfte an die Tür, mit einem unheimlichen Knarzen schwang die Tür auf und gab den Blick in das Zimmer frei. „Na wenn das nicht unheimlich ist." Meinte Applejack und betrat mit ihren Freunden das Zimmer. Den vier bot sich ein Bildnis des Schreckens, Rarity lag in einer Blutlache, das Horn abgebrochen und mit fürchterlichen Verletzungen übersät. „Bei Celestia!" Rief Twilight schockiert. „Ruft einen Arzt, sofort!" Befahl sie und kümmerte sich um Rarity, sofort galoppierte Applejack davon. Twilight untersuchte Rarity vorsichtig und stellte die Tiefe ihrer Verletzungen fest. „Was ist mit ihr?" Fragte Fluttershy weinerlich. „Sie hat mehrere gebrochene Rippen, und ich denke das ihr linker Lungenflügel kollabiert ist, außerdem ist ihr Horn ziemlich tief abgebrochen, es kann also sein das sie bleibende Hirnschäden hat, aber sie atmet noch, wenn auch sehr flach." Sagte Twilight darauf, kurz darauf wurde das weiße Einhorn ins Krankenhaus gebracht und behandelt.

Einige Stunden später berichtete ein Arzt den vier Stuten was mit Rarity war. „Also, ihre Freundin ist schwer zusammengeschlagen und vergewaltigt worden, so viel steht fest." Berichtete der Mediziner. „Wie ist das mit ihrem Horn?" Fragte Twilight. „Das ist eine ganz andere Sache, die Nerven in ihrem Horn sind schwer verletzt worden und es ist zu Einblutungen in ihr Gehirn gekommen, ich kann nichts mit Bestimmtheit sagen, aber es sieht nicht besonders gut aus, sie wird wahrscheinlich nicht überleben, oder zu mindestens nie wieder Magie einsetzen können." Antwortete der Arzt ihr direkt. „Können sie nichts machen?" Fragte Rainbow Dash entsetzt. „Wir haben getan was wir konnten, jetzt liegt es an ihr." Erwiderte der Mediziner ihr und ging wieder zu seinen anderen Patienten. „Jetzt hat es Rarity auch noch erwischt, das ätzt." Sagte Dash verstimmt. „Ich weiß, wir müssen etwas tun." Sagte Applejack entschlossen. „Ich weiß nicht, das könnte gefährlich werden." Meinte Fluttershy unsicher. „Ich sage ja nicht das wir den Kerl selbst finden sollen, dafür sind schließlich die Wachen da, aber wir müssen etwas tun, irgendwas." Erwiderte Applejack ihr. „Da hast du recht." Stimmte Twilight ihr zu. „Okay, so machen wir es, Dash und Fluttershy werden zusammenbleiben, genauso wie AJ und ich, keine von uns geht mehr alleine irgendwo hin." Sagte sie dann. „Okay, so machen wir es." Sagte Dash und nahm sich Fluttershy. „Wir zwei gehen jetzt zu Pinkie und unterstützen sie moralisch." Sagte sie und ging mit Fluttershy zum Zimmer des pinken Ponys. „Du planst doch was." Meinte Applejack misstrauisch und sah Twilight eindringlich an. „Tue ich, also komm schon." Sagte Twilight nur und ging los. Die beiden gingen zum Hotel zurück und blieben im Gang vor Raritys Zimmer stehen, eine der königlichen Wachen stand davor und sorgte dafür das niemand den Tatort betrat. „Okay, was hast du jetzt vor?" Fragte Applejack. „Ich weiß das die Spurensicherung schon in dem Zimmer war, aber ich will mich selbst mal umsehen, dafür muss ich da nur reinkommen." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Wie willst du das denn machen?" Wollte Applejack wissen. „Hast du vielleicht eine Idee?" Fragte Twilight zurück, Applejack seufzte nur. „Na gut, ich werde die Wachen ablenken." Sagte sie resignierend. „Wie viel Zeit brauchst du denn?" Fragte sie. „Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht eine Stunde." Antwortete Twilight ihr. „Okay, ich lenke die Wache ab, warte fünf Minuten und geh dann ins Zimmer." Sagte Applejack und ging zu dem Wachhengst. Twilight wartete die fünf Minuten und ging dann um die Ecke hinter der sie versteckt gestanden hatte, die Wache vor dem Zimmer, war nicht mehr da. „Sehr gut AJ." Dachte sie sich und betrat das Zimmer. Twilight sah das die Blutflecken aus dem Teppich herausgeschnitten und das sogar das Bettlaken und andere Dinge entfernt worden waren. „Die waren echt gründlich, hoffentlich haben sie auch wirklich nichts übersehen." Dachte sie und suchte das Zimmer gründlichst ab. Twilight suchte die Stunde die sie zur Verfügung hatte und fand auch wirklich etwas, ein einzelnes, blaues Haar das sie sofort in eine Plastiktüte steckte. „Bingo, und jetzt raus hier." Dachte sie und begab sich auf schnellstem Weg in ihr Zimmer zurück. Die Freunde hatten sich alle zu zweit in die Zimmer einquartiert und so wartete Twilight in dem gemeinsamen Zimmer auf Applejack, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, kam sie dann auch endlich. Applejack kam in das Zimmer und fing sofort an etwas zu suchen. „AJ, wo warst du solange?" Fragte Twilight besorgt. „Wie ich sagte, ich habe die Wache abgelenkt." Sagte Applejack nur und suchte weiter. „Sag mal, du hast nicht zufällig ein Pfefferminz-Bonbon, oder ein Kaugummi?" Fragte sie dann. „Das nicht, aber ich habe hier welche von diesen Salbeibonbons die Pinkie ständig dabei hat." Sagte Twilight und reichte ihr eine kleine Metalldose, sofort nahm sich Applejack eines der Bonbons und aß es. „Danke." Sagte sie und gab Twilight die restlichen zurück. „Was hatte das jetzt zu bedeuten?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Wie schon gesagt, ich habe die Wache abgelenkt." Sagte Applejack nur und lutschte das Bonbon. „Mich würde trotzdem interessiere wie." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Sagen wir es so, ich habe Sachen geschmeckt, die du dir nicht vorstellen kannst." Erwiderte Applejack ihr kryptisch, Twilight verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Danke dafür, aber so weit hättest du nicht gehen müssen." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Das ist die beste Möglichkeit einen Hengst abzulenken, und Kristallpony oder nicht, ein Hengst bleibt ein Hengst." Erwiderte Applejack ihr. „Aber nun zu dir, hast du was gefunden?" Fragte Applejack sie dann. „Habe ich, aber das muss ich noch untersuchen." Antwortete Twilight ihr. „Dann machen wir das morgen, ich habe erstmal einen Muskelkater und muss mich ausruhen." Sagte Applejack und warf sich auf ihr Bett. „Danke, das musste ich jetzt nicht wissen." Sagte Twilight sarkastisch. „Dann lass uns schlafen, morgen kümmern wir uns um den Rest." Sagte Applejack und deckte sich zu. „Weißt du, vielleicht solltest du vorher nochmal duschen gehen." Schlug Twilight vor. „Gute Idee, ich muss so einiges ausspülen." Sagte Applejack und sprang wieder auf, sie galoppierte ins Badezimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Das ist ja abartig!" Rief Twilight ihr nach.

Am nächsten Tag kümmerten sich Twilight und Applejack um ihre Ermittlungen, währenddessen saßen Fluttershy und Rainbow Dash abwechselnd bei Pinkie und Rarity. Dash hatte Fluttershy gerade bei Pinkie abgelöst und kümmerte sich um alle Bedürfnisse ihrer Freundin. „Dash, ich kann diese Wände nicht mehr ertragen, lass uns bitte etwas spazieren gehen." Bat Pinkie ihre Freundin. „Ich weiß nicht Pinkie, du solltest besser noch nicht raus, immerhin haben die dir eine Metallplatte in den Kopf gesetzt." Meinte Dash unsicher. „Aber ich brauche frische Luft." Wandte Pinkie ein. „Na gut, aber nicht so weit, wir bleiben auf dem Krankenhausgelände, die haben ja ihren eigenen Park hier." Stimmte Dash endlich zu. „Kommt Fluttershy mit?" Fragte Pinkie. „Sie hat etwas anderes zu tun." Sagte Dash einfach. „Ich kann ihr ja schlecht sagen das Rarity das selbe wie ihr passiert ist." Dachte sich die Pegasus-Stute. „Komm schon, lass uns etwas spazieren gehen." Sagte sie einfach und half Pinkie sich aus ihrem Bett zu erheben, sie nahm noch den Tropf mit und ging dann langsam mit Pinkie davon. Eine Weile gingen die beiden durch den Park der an das Krankenhaus angeschlossen war und setzten sich schließlich auf eine Parkbank, sofort holte Pinkie eine kleine Schachtel hervor und entnahm ihr einen kleinen, weißen Stängel den sie sich in den Mund steckte und mit einem Feuerzeug entzündete. „Pinkie, du solltest nicht rauchen." Sagte Dash ihr. „Aber das beruhigt." Erwiderte Pinkie ihr und blies den Rauch aus. „Ich kann dich eh nicht daran hindern." Sagte Dash resignierend. „Dash, kannst du losgehen und mir eine neue Stange Zigaretten bringen?" Fragte Pinkie sie und rauchte weiter. „Ach Pinkie, lass mich das nicht machen, du weißt wie sehr ich Zigaretten verabscheue." Sagte Dash darauf. „Bitte Dash." Bat Pinkie weinerlich. „Na gut, aber dass ist das letzte Mal." Gab Dash nach und flatterte davon, Pinkie steckte sich inzwischen die nächste Zigarette an. „Sollte ich vielleicht sagen wer es war?" Dachte sie nervös und erinnerte sich, sofort schlug sie die Hufe vor dem Gesicht zusammen und fing an zu weinen. „Nein, ich kann nicht, er wird mir nur wieder weh tun." Wimmerte sie aufgelöst. „Hey, was ist denn los?" Fragte jemand von der Seite her, Pinkie sah auf und sah einen kristallblauen Hengst mit kurz geschorener Mähne, sie sah auch noch die große Narbe an seinem Kopf. „Lass mich in Ruhe." Sagte Pinkie abweisend. „Würde ich gerne, aber das hier ist der einzige Platz an dem mich mein Aufpasser nicht findet." Erwiderte der Kristallpony-Hengst ihr und setzte sich auf die Bank zu ihr, Pinkie wich etwas vor ihm zurück. „Du bist eine Freundin von Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle, oder?" Fragte er dann, Pinkie nickte nur schwach. „Und warum liegst du hier?" Fragte er weiter. „Ich will nicht darüber reden." Sagte Pinkie nur. „Du hast noch einen dicken Verband um den Kopf, ich nehme an das du eine Kopfverletzung hattest, wahrscheinlich einen Schädelbruch und die mussten dir eine Metallplatte in den Kopf packen, hab ich recht?" Spekulierte er dann und wurde von Pinkie nur erstaunt angesehen. „Woher weißt du das?" Fragte sie verwirrt. „Ich gehöre auch zu dem Club." Sagte der Kristallpony-Hengst und klopfte sich an den Kopf. „Ich bin Sleepless." Stellte er sich dann vor. „Ich bin Pinkie." Sagte Pinkie leise. „Du scheinst dich Hengsten gegenüber nicht wohl zu fühlen, ich nehme an das liegt daran, das du Opfer häuslicher, oder sexueller Gewalt geworden bist." Meinte Sleepless. „Letzteres." Erwiderte Pinkie ihm nur. „Tut mir leid, dann gehe ich wohl besser." Sagte Sleepless und stand wieder auf, bevor er allerdings davon gehen konnte, sackte er einfach zusammen und schlief ein. „Hey, was ist los, ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Pinkie besorgt und sah nach ihm, Sleepless lag einfach ohne Körperspannung am Boden und schlief. Vorsichtig weckte Pinkie ihn und er sah sich verschlafen um. „Was war das gerade?" Fragte Pinkie verwirrt. „Ich schlafen manchmal einfach ein, liegt an den Hirnverletzungen die ich erlitten habe." Sagte Sleepless ihr. „Was ist passiert?" Wollte Pinkie wissen. „Ich bin Sonderermittler bei der Wachmannschaft, beim Training gab es allerdings einen Unfall, einer der neuen Rekruten hat statt der Trainingspfeile welche mit Kristallspitze bekommen und mich damit getroffen, das Teil ist mir schwer durch den Kopf gegangen." Erzählte Sleepless ihr. „Und deswegen schläfst du einfach ein." Meinte Pinkie. „Wenn das nur alles wäre, zusätzlich dazu, kann ich nicht mehr riechen oder schmecken, und ich sehe keine Farben mehr, alles ist nur noch schwarz-weiß für mich." Sagte Sleepless darauf. „Das ist ja furchtbar." Meinte Pinkie bestürzt. „Ach was, du hattest es viel schlimmer, ich will mir nicht vorstellen was du durchgemacht haben musst." Erwiderte Sleepless ihr. „Das war auch sehr schlimm." Sagte Pinkie nur. „Willst du vielleicht darüber reden?" Fragte Sleepless zuvorkommend. „Lieber nicht, ich will das einfach nur vergessen." Sagte Pinkie. „Na gut, dann will ich dich mal allein lassen, mein Aufpasser sucht wahrscheinlich auch schon angestrengt nach mir." Sagte Sleepless und ging davon. „Warte, bleib doch noch etwas." Rief Pinkie ihm nach. „Wirklich, das macht dir nichts aus?" Fragte Sleepless erstaunt. „Überhaupt nicht." Antwortete Pinkie ihm, der Kristallpony-Hengst setzte sich wieder zu ihr. „Weißt du schon wie lange du noch hier sein musst?" Fragte er sie dann. „Keine Ahnung." Sagte Pinkie und steckte sich eine neue Zigarette an. „Und du?" Fragte sie und blies den Rauch aus. „Noch eine Weile." Sagte Sleepless ihr. „Du hattest deine OP wahrscheinlich erst vor kurzem, deswegen denke ich das du lieber nicht rauchen solltest." Sagte er dann. „Aber das entspannt mich." Wandte Pinkie ein. „Warte damit lieber noch ein paar Tage, vertrau mir." Sagte Sleepless und nahm ihr die Zigarette aus dem Mund, seine Lippen berührten kurz die von Pinkie und schon hatte er den Glimmstängel im Mund, diesen spuckte er einfach davon. Pinkie hatte die sanfte Berührung natürlich gespürt und lief rot an, Sleepless sah das nicht, er schlief einfach ein und sackte zusammen. „Du hast es auch nicht leicht." Sagte Pinkie und zog ihn zu sich hin, sie bettete seinen Kopf an ihre Hüfte und ließ ihn schlafen.

Twilight und Applejack warteten bis zum Abend und schlichen dann durch das dunkle Kristallkönigreich, ihr Ziel war eine der Wachstationen. „Denkst du wirklich dass das eine gute Idee ist?" Fragte Applejack als die beiden im Deckmantel der Nacht an der Wachstation ankamen, die Lichter an dem Gebäude waren aus und es schien niemand in der Nähe zu sein. „Ich habe doch dieses Haar gefunden, ich will das mit den Gendaten von allen Hengsten hier vergleichen, dafür muss ich aber auf die Datenbank hier zugreifen, das kann ich nur in einer Wachstation mit Kriminallabor." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Das heißt?" Fragte Applejack unschlüssig. „Ja, ich halte das für eine Gute Idee." Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Könntest du nicht prinzessinnenmäßig einfach reingehen und machen was auch immer du willst?" Fragte AJ weiter. „Eher nicht." Sagte Twilight nur. „Und jetzt komm schon, meine treue Assistentin, wir haben Arbeit vor uns." Fuhr sie vor und schlich weiter auf die Wachstation zu. „Wenn du noch einmal Assistentin sagst, dann knall ich dir eine." Sagte Applejack leise und folgte ihr. Die beiden kamen an einer verschlossenen Tür hinter der Wachstation an und Twilight besah sich das Schloss ganz genau. „Das wird ja einfach." Meinte sie nur und holte ein kleines Kunstlederetui hervor, sie klappte es auf und entblößte eine Menge Werkzeuge. „Was ist das denn jetzt schon wieder?" Fragte Applejack verwundert. „Ach nichts, nur mein Set mit Dietrichen." Sagte Twilight und machte sich an dem Schloss zu schaffen. „Warum hast du Dietriche?" Wollte Applejack wissen. „Um Schlösser zu knacken, wie sonst hätte ich nachts aus meinem Zimmer im Palast ausbrechen sollen?" Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Okay, ganz langsam, warum musstest du aus deinem Zimmer im Palast ausbrechen?" Fragte Applejack verwirrt. „Weil Celestia mich nachts eingesperrt hat damit ich nicht die ganze Nacht in der Bibliothek lese." Antwortete Twilight ihr und öffnete die Tür. „War ja klar." Meinte AJ emotionslos. „Komm endlich, wir müssen das blaue Haar untersuchen und mit allen Hengsten hier vergleichen, der Kerl ist bestimmt schon mal aufgefallen." Sagte Twilight ungeduldig und ging mit Applejack durch die dunkle Wachstation, schnell fanden sie das Kriminallabor und Twilight begann mit ihrer Untersuchung. Nachdem sie das Genom des Haares bestimmt hatte, verglich sie es mit allen Hengsten im Kristallkönigreich, Applejack stand gespannt hinter ihr und sah auf den Computermonitor. „Wie lange dauert das denn?" Fragte sie ungeduldig. „Reg dich nicht auf, das sind immerhin eine Menge Daten." Sagte Twilight und sah weiter auf den Monitor. Die zwei saßen in Dunkelheit und nur der angeschaltete Computer schenkte ihnen Helligkeit, plötzlich ging das Licht an und eine Kristallwache stand in der Tür. „Hey, wer ist da?" Fragte der Kristallpony-Hengst wachsam. „Erwischt." Meinte Applejack nur. „Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle, ihr seid es." Sagte der Wachhengst und trat zu den zwei Freunden. „Kann ich euch irgendwie helfen?" Fragte der das violette Alicorn zuvorkommend. „Nein, wir kommen zurecht." Sagte Twilight unsicher. „Okay dann, vergesst bitte nicht das Licht auszumachen wenn ihr wieder geht." Sagte der Wachhengst und ließ Twilight und Applejack wieder allein. „Twilight..." Sagte Applejack emotionslos. „Ja?" Fragte das violette Alicorn. „Wir hätten hier gar nicht einbrechen brauchen!" Schrie AJ sie plötzlich an. „Das weiß ich jetzt auch, danke." Meinte Twilight nur. „Dann los, finde heraus wer der Täter ist und lass uns den Kerl plattmachen." Sagte Applejack. „Ja ja," Erwiderte Twilight ihr nur und sah wieder auf den Monitor. „Ich glaube es nicht, der Computer kann ihn nicht identifizieren." Sagte sie fassungslos. „Scheiße." Sagte Applejack nur. „Aber hier steht das die Gene von ihm schon an 144 anderen Tatorten hier im Kristallkönigreich gefunden worden." Sagte Twilight dann. „144?" Fragte Applejack erstaunt. „Keines der Opfer hat den Mut aufbringen können ihn zu identifizieren." Sagte Twilight nachdenklich. „144 Stuten die eingeschüchtert den Mund halten, unglaublich." Sagte Applejack dazu. „Nicht nur Stuten." Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Aber ich habe ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl, lass mich die Suche mal auf ganz Equestria ausweiten." Sagte sie und tippte etwas auf dem Computer herum. „Du meine Güte!" Stöhnte sie plötzlich entsetzt. „Was, was ist los?" Fragte Applejack. „Es sind tausende, überall." Sagte Twilight schockiert. „Tausende?" Fragte Applejack entsetzt. „Und keines der Opfer sagt etwas." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Aber warum, was kann der Typ gemacht haben um so einschüchternd zu sein?" Wollte Applejack wissen. „Sagen wir es so, Pinkie und Rarity hatten eine Menge Glück, sie haben überlebt, anders als die meisten anderen." Sagte Twilight. „Ach du scheiße." Meinte Applejack nur. „Na ja, hier können wir nichts mehr machen, lass uns mal etwas umher fragen." Sagte Twilight und ging mit Applejack wieder, bevor sie gingen, machte sie noch das Licht aus.

Die nächsten Tage saßen Fluttershy und Rainbow Dash immer abwechselnd bei Rarity und kümmerten sich um Pinkie, Dash hatte mal wieder an Raritys Bett platz genommen und redete mit ihr. „Ich habe hier wieder ein paar Zeitschriften für dich, da sind tolle Kleider drin von denen du dich sicherlich inspirieren lassen kannst." Sagte Dash und hielt Rarity eines der abgebildeten Kleider vor die Nase, natürlich reagierte sie nicht darauf. „Ach komm schon Rarity, wach wieder auf." Flehte Dash sie weinerlich an. „Aber wenigstens hat es dich nicht so schlimm wie Pinkie erwischt, sie musste eine Weile künstlich beatmet werden." Sagte sie dann und strich Rarity sanft über die Mähne. „Bitte, komm wieder zu dir, bitte." Flüsterte sie und musste sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischen. „Hey Dash, seit wann weinst du denn?" Fragte Applejack auf einmal und betrat mit Twilight das Zimmer. „Tue ich gar nicht, ich habe nur was ins Auge bekommen, ehrlich." Sagte Dash ausweichend und wischte sich über die Augen. „Mach dir keine Gedanken Dash, wir fühlen alle so." Sagte Twilight und klopfte sich etwas Dreck aus der Mähne, sie und Applejack waren bis auf das letzte Haar verdreckt. „Euch ist schon klar dass das hier ein Krankenhaus ist?" Fragte Dash aus auch Applejack sich Dreck aus der Mähne schüttelte. „Ist es, außerdem habe ich Twilight gesagt das wir den Müll nicht durchwählen brauchen, aber NEIN, sie wusste es besser." Meinte Applejack sarkastisch. „Da hätten Spuren drin sein können." Wandte Twilight ein. „In einer Mülltonne, ernsthaft?" Erwiderte Applejack ihr. „Wie dem auch sein, wie geht es Rarity?" Fragte Twilight. „Sie ist immer noch nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein." Sagte Dash traurig und sah zu ihrer Freundin, sie musste feststellen das sie unrecht hatte, Rarity war wieder wach. „Ich hab mich geirrt, sie ist wieder wach." Sagte Dash und sofort standen alle um das Bett herum. „Rarity, wie geht es dir?" Fragte Twilight besorgt. „Twi-light..." Sagte Rarity angestrengt, sofort merkten die anderen das etwas nicht stimmte. „Ich gehe einen Arzt holen." Sagte Dash und galoppierte los. Dash kam mit einem Arzt zurück und der untersuchte Rarity sofort, dann berichtete er den anderen. „Wie ich es mir dachte, sie hat Hirnschäden davongetragen, deswegen hat sie Sprachstörungen." Sagte der Mediziner. „Können sie irgendwas machen?" Fragte Applejack besorgt. „Leider nicht, nur mit Heilzaubern könnte man ihr helfen, aber wir haben niemanden hier der solche Magie beherrscht." Antwortete der Arzt ihr, sofort richteten sich die Blick der anderen auf Twilight. „Ich muss dann wieder nach meinen anderen Patienten sehen, rufen sie mich wenn etwas sein sollte." Sagte der Arzt und ging wieder. „Twilight, kannst du etwas für sie tun?" Fragte Applejack. „Schon, aber das wird sehr lange dauernd, und auch sehr anstrengend." Sagte Twilight. „Dann mach das auch." Sagte Dash fordernd. „Ist ja gut, hätte ich ja eh gemacht, Rarity ist auch meine Freundin." Erwiderte Twilight ihr und bereitete sich vor den Zauber wirken zu lassen. „Rarity, wie geht es dir?" Fragte Applejack. „Wo... bin... ich?" Fragte Rarity unartikuliert zurück, sie hatte deutlich Probleme mit dem sprechen. „Du bist im Krankenhaus." Sagte Dash darauf. „Wa-rum?" Wollte Rarity wissen. „Sie scheint sich an nichts erinnern zu können." Meinte Twilight. „Wir erklären dir alles noch, lass mich zu erst einen Heilzauber einsetzen damit es dir besser geht." Sagte sie dann und benutzte ihre Magie. „Dan-ke, Twi-light." Sagte Rarity angestrengt. „Ruhe dich jetzt noch etwas aus." Sagte Twilight und verließ mit den anderen das Zimmer. „Wir sollten mal zu Pinkie, sie muss erfahren was passiert ist." Schlug sie vor. „Ich weiß nicht, Pinkie ist noch ziemlich traumatisiert." Meinte Dash unsicher, Applejack und Twilight sahen sie nur verwundert an. „Glotzt nicht so, ich mache mir Sorgen um sie." Sagte Dash nur. „Du hast ja recht, aber so etwas ist man von dir nicht gewohnt." Meinte Applejack. „Wie auch immer, ich denke dass sie das wissen sollte, vielleicht animiert sie das ja auch dazu endlich zu sagen wer der Täter ist." Sagte Twilight und die drei setzten sich in Bewegung. Die drei kamen bei Pinkie und Fluttershy an und berichteten dem pinken Pony was passiert war. „Er hat gesagt das ihr auch noch dran kommt." Sagte Pinkie leise und hatte schon wieder Tränen in den Augen stehen. „Pinkie, sag schon wer das war, dann können wir ihn dran kriegen und hinter Schloss und Riegel bringen!" Forderte Applejack sie auf. „Ich kann nicht, er wird mir sonst weh tun." Wimmerte Pinkie und weinte bitterlich. „AJ, lass sie doch mal in Ruhe!" Sagte Twilight scharf und beruhigte ihre aufgelöste Freundin wieder. „Pinkie, tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht so angehen." Entschuldigte Applejack sich als Pinkie sich wieder gefasst hatte. „Schon gut." Sagte Pinkie nur und wischte sich die letzte Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Könnt ihr dafür sorgen das Rarity mit in mein Zimmer kommt, sie will doch bestimmt genau so wenig allein sein wie ich?" Fragte sie dann. „Mal sehen was sich machen lässt." Sagte Dash darauf.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen ruhig für die Freunde, Rarity kam in das Zimmer mit Pinkie und Dash und Fluttershy wechselten sich regelmäßig ab um bei den beiden zu sein. „Ich gehe etwas spazieren." Sagte Pinkie und wollte das Zimmer verlassen. „Warte, du kannst doch nicht einfach gehen, warte doch bis Fluttershy kommt und wir gehen zusammen." Sagte Dash darauf. „Aber ich muss mir die Beine vertreten." Wandte Pinkie ein. „Du willst doch nur zu deinem neuen Freund." Meinte Dash. „Und wenn schon, ich habe nun mal viele Freunde." Erwiderte Pinkie ihr. „Rarity, sag du auch etwas dazu." Forderte Dash von dem weißen Einhorn, Rarity schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich weiß, ich weiß, du redest nicht weil du dich für die Sprachstörungen schämst, aber ich mache mir echte Sorgen, also hilf mir schon Pinkie hier zu behalten, Twilight hat immerhin gesagt das keine von uns alleine losgehen soll." Sagte Dash zu ihr. „Aber ich werde doch nicht alleine sein, Sleepless wird bei mir sein." Sagte Pinkie. „Pinkie, bitte, bleib hier." Bat Dash sie. „Na gut." Gab Pinkie nach. „Dann hole ich ihn halt her." Sagte sie und ging los. Schon bald kam sie mit dem kristallblauen Hengst zurück, Dash saß wieder am Tisch und hatte die Vorderhufe darauf gelegt, tief schlief sie und bemerkte Pinkies Rückkehr gar nicht. „Sleepy, kann ich dich wirklich hier allein lassen?" Fragte die Krankenschwester die Sleepless immer begleitete. „Mach dir keine Sorgen Crystal, Pinkie hier weiß was zu tun ist wenn ich einschlafen sollte." Sagte Sleepless ihr. „Na gut, dann gehe ich mich um die anderen Patienten kümmern." Sagte die Krankenschwester und ging wieder. „Wer war das?" Fragte Rarity angestrengt. „Nur die Krankenschwester die Sleepless immer verfolgt." Sagte Pinkie ihr, plötzlich schreckte Dash wieder hoch. „Was, warum, wer?" Fragte sie erschrocken. „Nur Sleepless." Sagte Pinkie und kicherte etwas. „Ach so." Meinte Dash und gähnte, Sleepless gähnte ebenfalls. „Man, das ist echt ansteckend." Sagte er nur. „10 Bits das er im Stehen einschläft." Sagte Pinkie, Dash war schon wieder eingeschlafen und schnarchte lautstark. „Pinkie, das ist echt unsensibel." Sagte Sleepless beleidigt. „Ich wette 15 Bits dagegen." Sagte Rarity und hatte noch immer Schwierigkeiten sich zu artikulieren. „Also wirklich, ihr solltet euch schämen, man sollte nicht auf die Probleme andere wetten, das gehört sich..." Fing Sleepless an zu meckern und wurde dann von seiner Narkolepsie ins Land der Träume geschickt, er schlief einfach ein und blieb stehen. „Ich habe gewonnen." Sagte Pinkie und grinste Rarity an. „Hier." Sagte Rarity und überreichte Pinkie das Geld, dann weckte das pinke Pony Sleepless wieder. „Ich habe gewonnen." Sagte sie ihm und grinste. „Schön für dich, aber ihr solltet echt nicht auf so etwas wetten." Erwiderte Sleepless ihr. „Lass mich das wieder gut machen." Sagte Pinkie und dachte kurz nach. „Brauchst du nicht, aber lass uns doch etwas spazieren gehen." Sagte Sleepless darauf. „Aber Dash wollte das ich da bleibe." Sagte Pinkie unsicher und sah zu ihrer schlafenden Freundin. „Geht nur, sie schläft." Sagte Rarity. „Ich wollte eh nochmal rausgehen, mir fällt hier die Decke auf den Kopf." Sagte Pinkie und ging mit Sleepless los. Die beiden gingen durch die Gänge und mussten immer wieder anderen ausweichen, es herrschte eine rege Betriebsamkeit. „Mir ist das hier zu voll." Meinte Pinkie. „Dann lass uns woanders hingehen, ich weiß auch schon wohin." Schlug Sleppless vor und führte Pinkie weiter, auf dem Weg trafen sie noch auf jemanden. „Hey Sleepy, ich wollte dich gerade besuchen kommen." Sagte Knight Time und blieb vor Sleepless stehen. „Ich weiß Knight." Sagte der nur. „Aber wie ich sehe hast du was vor, ist aber nicht schlimm, ich kann heute eh nicht lange bleiben und wollte dir nur schnell die Bücher vorbeibringe die du haben wolltest." Sagte Knight Time darauf. „Danke Knight, bring die doch in mein Zimmer." Sagte Sleepless. „Na gut, aber morgen können wir wieder Schach spielen." Sagte Knight und ging weiter, doch er blieb nochmal stehen. „Ach Sleepy, weißt du wo meine Gattin ist?" Fragte er noch schnell. „Crystal wollte nach den anderen unter ihrer Aufsicht sehen." Antwortete Sleepless ihm. „Danke Bro." Sagte Knight und ging weiter. „Sehr nett das dein Vorgesetzter dich besuchen kommt." Sagte Pinkie. „Er ist nicht nur mein Vorgesetzter, er ist mein Bruder." Sagte Sleepless darauf. „Das ist ja niedlich, dein großer Bruder kommt dich besuchen." Meinte Pinkie entzückt. „Jeden Tag, aber eigentlich bin ich der ältere." Erwiderte Sleepless ihr. „Wirklich?" Fragte Pinkie und sah den schmächtigen Kristallpony-Hengst skeptisch an. „Er ist aber größer als du." Sagte sie dann. „Trotzdem bin ich älter." Sagte Sleepless nur. „Und wie viel?" Wollte Pinkie wissen. „Ganze vier Minuten." Antwortete Sleepless und lächelte, Pinkie sah ihn kurz ratlos an. „Ihr seid Zwillinge." Sagte sie dann und Sleepless nickte nur. „Ist bei uns Kristallponys nicht ungewöhnlich." Sagte er ihr. „Gut zu wissen." Meinte Pinkie nur. „Lass uns dann weitergehen." Sagte er dann und ging mit Pinkie weiter. „Wo gehen wir hin?" Fragte sie als die beiden ein Treppenhaus empor stiegen. „Ich bin inzwischen seit sechs Monaten hier und brauchte irgendwo einen Platz der nur für mich ist, deswegen habe ich mir auf dem Dach etwas eingerichtet." Sagte Sleepless und öffnete die Tür zum Dach, er schloss die Tür hinter Pinkie wieder und führte sie zu einer Art Zelt das an ein paar Rohren festgebunden war. „Findest du es nicht etwas kalt hier?" Fragte Pinkie als ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. „Komm mit unter die Plane." Forderte Sleepless sie auf und hielt den Stoff für sie hoch. Pinkie betrat den kleinen Raum und spürte sofort die angenehme Wärme dort. „Warum ist das so warm hier drinnen?" Fragte sie verwundert. „Das kommt von den Abluftrohren hier." Sagte Sleepless und deutete zu einem der Rohre, daran war ein Tuch befestigt das in einem stetigen Wind flatterte. „Das scheint aus der Küche zu kommen, ich rieche Essen." Sagte Pinkie und kicherte. „Ich nicht." Sagte Sleepless und legte sich auf die weiche Decke am Boden. „Ich weiß." Sagte Pinkie und legte sich dazu, allerdings ließ sie eine Lücke zwischen sich und Sleepless. „Was gibt es denn heute?" Fragte Sleepless. „Auflauf!" Rief Pinkie und kicherte. „Sag mal Sleepless, könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun?" Fragte sie dann zurückhaltend. „Soll ich mal nachfragen wie die Ermittlungen in deinem Fall laufen?" Fragte er zurück. „Das ist es nicht." Sagte Pinkie. „Sondern?" Wollte Sleepless wissen. „Weißt du, meine Freunde nehme so viel Rücksicht auf mich, keine hat mich bislang umarmt und das macht mich traurig, ich möchte einfach mal in den Arm genommen werden, könntest du mich vielleicht umarmen?" Legte sie ihr Anliegen offen. „Ich weiß was du meinst, mein Bruder ist auch so, genauso wie Crystal." Sagte Sleepless und umarmte sie. „Das tut wirklich gut." Meinte er als er Pinkie fest an sich drückte. „Ich weiß." Sagte Pinkie nur und schmiegte sich in sein erstaunlich weiches Fell. Eine Zeit lang lagen die beiden so da und genossen die Umarmung einfach, doch plötzlich reckte Pinkie den Hals etwas empor und küsste Sleepless unverhofft, etwas erstaunt wich er ein Stück zurück. „Woher kam das denn jetzt?" Fragte er verblüfft. „Weißt du, nach der ganzen Sache, ich fühlte mich wirklich schlecht, isoliert und benutzt, aber ich brauche die Näher von anderen, jetzt mehr denn je." Sagte Pinkie und erhob sich, sie stellte sich breitbeinig über ihn auf. „Hättest du vielleicht Lust mich diese Nähe spüren zu lassen?" Fragte sie und sah auf Sleepless hinab, er wusste sofort was sie damit meinte. „Pinkie, ich weiß nicht so recht, du bist vergewaltigt worden und ich hätte das Gefühl deine emotionale Schwäche nur auszunutzen." Sagte er unsicher. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, das tust du nicht." Versicherte Pinkie ihm. „Außerdem wird es sich für dich lohnen." Fügte sie hinzu und lächelte. „Wirklich Pinkie, ich fühle mich nicht ganz wohl dabei." Sagte Sleepless darauf. „Komm schon, du hast selbst gesagt das du seit sechs Monaten hier bist, du fühlst dich doch sicher auch ganz einsam." Sagte Pinkie und legte sich einfach auf ihn. „Da hat sie nicht unrecht." Dachte Sleepless sich. Pinkies warmer Körper auf seinem tat sein übriges und schon bald hatte Pinkie ihn überzeugt, so spendeten sich die zwei die gegenseitige Nähe die sie brauchten.

Die Nacht brach herein und alle gingen zu Bett, nur Rainbow Dash und Fluttershy wachten wie immer über ihre Freunde. Dash war mal wieder eingeschlafen und schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch, verwirrt sah sie sich um und gähnte. „Man, ich sollte vielleicht doch auf Shy hören und mich richtig ausschlafen." Dachte sie und gähnte nochmals, dann erst bemerkte sie das Fluttershy nicht da war. „Fluttershy?" Fragte sie nervös in das dunkle Zimmer, sie musste leise sein um Rarity und Pinkie nicht zu wecken. „Fluttershy?" Fragte sie nochmals als sie keine Antwort erhalten hatte. „Oh nein, nicht das ihr was passiert ist!" Dachte Dash entsetzt und galoppierte aus dem Zimmer heraus. Auf dem Gang vor dem Zimmer musste sie abrupt stoppen um Fluttershy nicht über den Haufen zu rennen. „Shy, wo warst du?" Fragte Dash außer sich vor Sorge. „Ich habe mit der Krankenhausleitung gesprochen, die stellen uns ein Zimmer zur Verfügung damit wir auch mal etwas Schlaf bekommen." Sagte Fluttershy und hielt eine Papiertüte hoch. „Und danach war ich im Supermark gegenüber." Fügte sie hinzu. „Ich habe fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, sag das nächste mal etwas bevor du einfach gehst." Sagte Dash erleichtert. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken." Sagte Fluttershy leise. „Na gut, dann lass uns mal in das Zimmer gehen das die uns bereitstellen." Sagte Dash darauf. „Das können wir erst morgen benutzen, dort liegen noch zwei Patienten." Sagte Fluttershy ihr. „Also heute noch auf den Stühlen pennen." Meinte Dash und streckte sich etwas angespannt aus. „Morgen Nacht kannst du in einem richtigen Bett schlafen, halte noch etwas aus." Sagte Fluttershy aufmunternd. „Ich weiß, es ist ja auch für Pinkie und Rarity." Erwiderte Dash ihr, dann gingen die beiden in das Zimmer ihrer Freundinnen zurück und bezogen ihre üblichen Schlafplätze, Fluttershy machte es sich mit einer Decke am Boden gemütlich und Dash setzte sich auf einen Stuhl ans Fenster, sie brauchte einfach die frische Luft.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Fluttershy als eine Krankenschwester das Zimmer betrat um Pinkie und Rarity ihre Medikamente zu bringen. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte sie nicht wecken." Entschuldigte sich die Kristallpony-Stute und brachte ihre Arbeit schnell zu ende. Fluttershy erhob sich und streckte sich etwas aus, dann sah sie sich um. Pinkie und Rarity schliefen noch in ihren Betten, aber von Dash war keine Spur zu finden, der Stuhl auf dem sie geschlafen hatte, lag umgekippt am Boden und das Fenster stand offen. „Sehr merkwürdig, aber vielleicht ist Dash nur zu einem Spazierflug aufgebrochen." Dachte Fluttershy und schloss das Fenster wieder. „Sie hätte aber nun wirklich nicht aus dem Fenster fliegen sollen." Meinte Fluttershy und kümmerte sich dann wieder um alle Belange von Rarity und Pinkie, so wie die letzten Tage auch.

Twilight, Applejack und Fluttershy kamen alle drei atemlos an einer Straßenecke an und blieben voreinander stehen. „Habt ihr sie gefunden?" Fragte Twilight und atmete schwer durch, Fluttershy schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wo kann Dash nur sein, seit fast zwei Wochen ist sie jetzt schon verschwunden." Meinte Applejack und setzte sich einfach auf die Straße, mit ihrem Hut fächelte sie sich etwas Luft zu. „Wir müssen sie finden, ich habe ein ganz mieses Gefühl." Sagte Twilight. „Dann gehen wir nochmal los, Fluttershy und du suchen aus der Luft, ich suche hier." Sagte Applejack zu Twilight. „Aber wir haben schon überall gesucht." Wandte Twilight ein. „Ich bin müde." Sagte Fluttershy zurückhaltend. „Aber wir müssen sie finden." Sagte Applejack energisch. „Du hast ja recht, aber wir müssen uns auch mal ausruhen, lass uns morgen weiter suchen." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Na gut, ihr habt ja beide recht." Sagte Applejack resignierend. Die drei machten sich wieder auf den Weg und kamen schon bald bei einer Ansammlung Ponys an, hunderte Kristallponys standen auf der Straße und sahen alle zu einem bestimmten Punkt. „Was ist denn los?" Fragte Applejack. „Mein komisches Gefühl meldet sich gerade wieder." Meinte Twilight besorgt und kämpfte sich mit ihren Freundinnen durch die Ponys. Die drei hatten endlich eine bessere Sicht auf das Geschehen und erstarrten entsetzt. Eine himmelblaue Pegasus-Stute taumelte über den Asphalt, ihr linker Vorderhuf schleifte über den Boden und hinterließ eine Blutspur, die Flügel hingen ihr Blut verschmiert und kraftlos an den Seiten herunter, und ihre Augen wirkten leer und glasig. „DASH!" Riefen Twilight, Applejack und Fluttershy gleichzeitig und sprangen ihrer Freundin entgegen. Dash schien nur auf sie gewartet zu haben und sackte entkräftet zusammen, Twilight fing sie auf bevor sie am Boden aufschlug. „Dash, was ist passiert?" Fragte das violette Alicorn schockiert. „Die haben versucht mich lebendig zu begraben." Keuchte Rainbow Dash und hustete, ihr Husten förderte Blut und Erde zu Tage. „Los Leute, bringen wir sie ins Krankenhaus." Sagte Applejack und zusammen brachten sie das verwundete Pegasus-Pony weg. Die drei brachten Rainbow Dash so schnell sie konnten ins Krankenhaus und ließen sie behandeln, nervös standen sie im Wartebereich vor den Operationssälen. „Warum haben die Kristallponys ihr nicht sofort geholfen?" Fragte Twilight verärgert. „Die waren wahrscheinlich zu schockiert, so wie Fluttershy." Sagte Applejack ihr. „Da war so viel Blut." Wimmerte Fluttershy und weinte. „Nicht weinen, die Ärzte bringen sie schon wieder auf die Hufe." Sagte Twilight zuversichtlich und umarmte sie tröstend. „Ich hoffe es." Sagte Fluttershy nur. Die drei warteten ein paar Stunden und endlich kam einer der Ärzte und berichtete ihnen. „Sie sind die Freunde von Miss Dash?" Fragte er die drei Stuten. „Das sind wir, also sagen sie schon." Erwiderte Applejack ihm ungeduldig. „Wir müssen noch ein paar Stunden an ihrer Freundin arbeiten, aber es sieht sehr schlimm aus." Sagte der Mediziner dann. „Was genau ist mit ihr?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Wie sie schon vermutet hatten, ist sie missbraucht worden, zusätzlich dazu, hat man ihr an den Stimmbändern herum operiert, ihr große Teile des Muskelgewebes das für die Kraft und Beweglichkeit der Flügel zuständig ist entfernt, und ihr linkes Vorderbein mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand zertrümmert, ich vermute einem Vorschlaghammer." Erzählte der Arzt ausführlich. „Das ist ja furchtbar!" Rief Fluttershy schockiert. „Kriegen sie das wieder hin?" Fragte Applejack unsicher. „Wir haben getan was wir konnten, aber ihre Stimmbänder waren so verstümmelt, das wir nicht viel retten konnten, und wenn es nicht einen bahnbrechenden Durchbruch in der medizinischer Technik gibt, wird sie wohl auch nie wieder fliegen können, ihr Vorderbein sollte allerdings wieder vollständig heilen." Antwortete der Arzt ihr. „Arme Rainbow Dash." Meinte Twilight traurig. „In der Tat." Sagte der Arzt nur und ging wieder in den OP zurück.

Ein paar Tage später kamen die Freunde Dash besuchen und fanden sie in ihrem Zimmer, vollkommen apathisch lag sie in ihrem Bett, das linke Vorderbein noch in einem Gips und mit einem großen Pflaster am Rücken. „Dash, wie geht es dir?" Fragte Applejack besorgt, Dash antwortete ihr nicht. Besorgt kamen die drei näher und sahen das Dash mit leeren Augen ins Nichts starrte. „Dash?" Fragte Applejack und wedelte mit dem Huf vor dem Gesicht ihrer Freundin herum, sie zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. „Das Licht ist an, aber niemand ist zuhause." Meinte Applejack nur. „Man hat ihr ja auch schreckliches angetan." Sagte Fluttershy darauf. „Na gut, wir machen es wie bei Rarity und Pinkie, abwechselnd sitzt eine von uns bei ihr und ist einfach für sie da." Beschloss Twilight. „Ich bleibe als erste hier." Sagte Fluttershy sofort und setzte sich neben Dash. „Sieh zu das du sie irgendwie aus diesem Schockzustand heraus bekommst." Sagte Applejack und machte sich mit Twilight wieder auf den Weg. „Jetzt hat es Dash auch noch erwischt, das ist doch beschissen." Sagte Twilight verärgert. „Sollen wir weiter ermitteln?" Fragte Applejack einfach nur. „Darauf kannst du wetten." Antwortete Twilight entschlossen, sofort machten sich die zwei wieder an die Arbeit.

Eine Woche später saß Twilight am Bett von Dash und versuchte sie gerade mit einem kleingeschnittenen Apfel zu füttern, bislang hatte sie noch nicht viel zu sich genommen. „Ach komm schon Dash, du musst etwas essen." Sagte Twilight sanft und drückte ihr das Apfelstückchen gegen die Lippen, Dash saß einfach mit leeren, glasigen Augen da. „Sie ist immer noch komplett traumatisiert." Meinte Applejack als sie das Zimmer betrat. „Ich weiß." Sagte Twilight, seufzte und gab ihre Versuche auf. „Wenn sie uns doch nur sagen könnte wer das war, dann könnten wir den Kerl ins Gefängnis bringen und seiner gerechten Strafe zuführen." Sagte Twilight entmutigt. „Ich weiß, aber soweit ist sie noch nicht." Sagte Applejack. „Geh dich jetzt erstmal ausruhen, ich kümmere mich um alles weitere." Sagte sie Twilight. „Gute Idee." Sagte Twilight nur. „Ich komme morgen wieder Dash, hoffentlich geht es dir bald besser." Verabschiedete sie sich von Dash und strich ihr zärtlich über die Mähne. Plötzlich packte Dash sie und zog sie zu sich herunter, Twilight sah das ihre Augen nicht mehr so leer wirkten wie zuvor. Dash flüsterte ihr etwas zu und ließ sie dann wieder los, ihr Blick wurde auch wieder so wie vorher auch, aber Twilights Blick verfinsterte sich auf unheimliche Art. „Twi, was hat sie dir gesagt?" Fragte Applejack neugierig. „Den Namen des Täters." Sagte Twilight nur und ging an ihr vorbei. „Warte, du kannst doch nicht alleine losgehen." Sagte Applejack und hielt sie fest. „Bleib du bei Dash, ich kümmere mich darum." Sagte Twilight und löste sich von ihr. „WARTE!" Rief Applejack und griff wieder zu, Twilight teleportierte sich davon und ließ sie ins Leere greifen. „Mist, das endet nicht gut." Sagte Applejack und setzte sich neben Dash. „Dash, sag mir bitte auch wer es war." Bat sie ihre apathische Freundin, Dash blieb stumm. „Oh man, ich habe ein ganz mieses Gefühl." Dachte Appleajck und nahm sich den Apfel den Twilight kleingeschnitten hatte. „Dann iss wenigstens etwas." Sagte sie Dash und führte ihr ein Apfelstück zu, diesmal öffnete Dash wirklich den Mund und aß das Stückchen. „Gut so Dash, und ich dachte schon das ich die Äpfel ganz umsonst hab herschicken lassen." Sagte Applejack erfreut und fütterte sie mit mehr Apfel.

Twilight war auf direktem Weg zum Palast des Kristallkönigreichs gegangen und hatte den Thronsaal geradezu gestürmt, darin hatte sie allerdings nur Cadance gefunden und ihr sofort alles erzählt, die gleichgesinnte Prinzessin war nicht besonders empfänglich für ihre Informationen gewesen. „Twilight, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" Schrie sie Twilight entgegen. „Aber Dash hat ihn eindeutig identifiziert." Erwiderte Twilight ihr genauso lautstark. „Sie hat schreckliches erlebt, sie ist wahrscheinlich noch ganz durcheinander." Wandte Cadance ein. „Cadance, ich habe es an ihren Augen gesehen, sie hat die Wahrheit gesagt." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Aber er ist dein Bruder verdammt!" Schrie Cadance plötzlich. „Ich weiß, denkst du das ich so einfach meinen eigenen Bruder beschuldige?" Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Wir müssen dem nachgehen." Sagte sie dann. „Twilight, ich glaube nicht das Shining so etwas tun würde, niemals, ich kenne ihn." Sagte Cadance darauf. „Ich kenne ihn auch, wahrscheinlich sogar besser als du, aber ich kann nicht einfach ignorieren was Dash gesagt hat." Sagte Twilight. „Lass es einfach bleiben, es muss eine andere Erklärung geben." Sagte Cadance ihr. „Dann mache ich das halt alleine." Sagte Twilight entschlossen und teleportierte sich davon. Twilight begab sich sofort zu Shining und wollte ihn zur Rede stellen, nur war er nicht alleine, ein hellbrauner Pegasus-Hengst mit blauer Mähne stand bei ihm. „Shining, ich muss mit dir reden!" Sagte Twilight ernst. „Klar doch Twily, einen Moment." Sagte Shining und wandte sich dem anderen Hengst zu. „Flash, lass uns doch bitte allein." Sagte er ihm. „Klar, bin dann mal weg." Sagte Flash Sentry und ging davon. „Was ist denn Twily?" Fragte Shining Armor seine kleine Schwester. „Dash hat mir erzählt was du getan hast." Sagte Twilight direkt, plötzlich wurde sie niedergeschlagen und landete bewusstlos am Boden. „Musstest du sie so brutal schlagen?" Fragte Shining ungerührt als er Flash Sentry mit einem Knüppel dastehen sah. „Sie hat uns entdeckt, sie weiß was wir machen." Sagte Flash nervös. „Aber nur weil du dich bei Rarity nicht zusammenreißen konntest und es mit Rainbow Dash versaut hast, ich sagte du sollst es richtig machen, aber NEIN, du musstest dir Rarity im Hotel nehmen und Dash hast du auch zu flach begraben, das ist alles deine Schuld." Erwiderte Shining ihm aufgebracht. „Was machen wir jetzt mit ihr?" Fragte Flash und sah zu Twilight herunter. „Bringen wir sie erstmal in unser Spielzimmer, dann sehen wir weiter." Sagte Shining und nahm Twilight auf, dann teleportierte er sich mit Flash davon.

Als Twilight wieder zu sich kam, lag sie am Boden und ein gleißendes Licht schien von oben auf sie herab, sie hörte wie zwei Hengste miteinander sprachen. „Ach komm schon, lass mich auch etwas Spaß haben." Sagte der eine. „Ich sagte nein, sie gehört mir, darauf warte ich schon seit Jahren, also verschwinde, du kannst die nächste Stute ganz für dich allein haben, aber sie gehört mir." Erwiderte der andere ihm und dann knallte eine Tür. „Wo bin ich?" Fragte Twilight benommen. „Das ist nicht wichtig." Sagte der verbleibende Hengst ihr. „Wer bist du?" Fragte Twilight dann, sie schien noch etwas verwirrt zu sein. „Ach Twily, sag nicht das der Schlag dein Gedächtnis beeinträchtigt hat." Sagte der Hengst und schaltete ein weiteres Licht ein, jetzt erkannte Twilight ihren großen Bruder. Lächelnd stand er über sie gebeugt. „Was machst du?" Fragte Twilight und versuchte sich zu bewegen, sie stellte fest das sie am Boden fest gekettet war. „Das wird dir schon noch klar." Sagte Shining und bewegte sich aus ihrem Blickfeld heraus, danach hörte Twilight das schneidende Geräusch einer Schere. „Shining, was machst du da?" Fragte sie. „Ich hole mir ein kleines Andenken." Sagte Shining und kam wieder zum Vorschein, Twilights Schweif schwebte neben ihm. „Warum hast du mir den Schweif abgeschnitten?" Wollte Twilight wissen, Shining antwortete ihr nicht, stattdessen schnupperte er an dem Haarbüschel. „Ach Twilight, man riecht ganz deutlich das du seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr duschen warst und den Schweif nachts immer zwischen die Beine klemmst." Sagte er und seufzte. „Außerdem scheinst du ein paar sehr aufregende Träume gehabt zu haben." Fügte er hinzu und band ihren abgetrennten Schweif zusammen. „Was soll das alles, warum machst du so etwas?" Fragte Twilight ihn. „Weil ich es kann." Antwortete Shining ihr und ging etwas zur Seite, er schaltete ein weiteres Licht an und gab somit den Blick auf eine Wand frei, überall hingen die Schweife von anderen Ponys, manche sogar mehrmals. „Du meine Güte!" Meinte Twilight schockiert und sah sie die Sammlung an, entsetzt erkannte sie ein paar der Haarbüschel. „Shining, hängen da welche von Prinzessin Luna?" Fragte sie fassungslos. „Darauf bin ich besonders stolz, sie hat es mir nicht leicht gemacht, ich musste erst etwas finden um sie unter Druck zu setzen." Erwiderte Shining ihr und hängte ihren Schweif unter eine Reihe anderer. Die neun purpur und grau gestreiften Schweife über dem von ihr, erkannte Twilight ebenfalls. „Shining, sind die über meinem etwa von Mom?" Fragte Twilight entsetzt. „Sind sie." Sagte Shining nur und begab sich zu Twilight zurück. „Du Monster!" Rief Twilight. „Oh ja, sag das noch mal, aber mit mehr Gefühl." Meinte Shining und lächelte bösartig. „Du bist doch krank im Kopf!" Schrie Twilight ihn an, Shining ging nicht mehr darauf ein. „Weißt du Twilight, eigentlich wollte ich mir dich bis zum Schluss aufheben und dafür sorgen das ich noch ein paar Mal mehr Spaß mit dir haben kann, aber da du uns jetzt entdeckt hast, muss ich mich mit einem Mal begnügen, also lass uns etwas Spaß haben." Sagte er einfach nur und stellte sich über ihr auf. „Darauf warte ich schon seit Jahren." Sagte er dann und lächelte unheimlich.

Applejack und Fluttershy standen vor einem Kaffeeautomaten im Eingangsbereich des Krankenhauses und tranken einen Kaffee zusammen. „Twilight ist jetzt auch schon seit drei Tagen weg, meinst du das ihr etwas zugestoßen sein könnte?" Fragte Applejack besorgt. „Ich hoffe nicht, das könnte ich nicht ertragen." Sagte Fluttershy unsicher. Das schüchterne Pegasus-Pony setzte gerade ihren Pappbecher an um daraus zu trinken, als eine Gruppe Kristallponys mit einer Trage in das Krankenhaus stürmten, dicht gefolgt von dutzenden Wachhengsten begaben sie sich direkt in die Notaufnahme, Fluttershy sah aus dem Augenwinkel wer auf der Trage lag. Twilight wurde von einem der Sanitäter mit einem Ambu-Beutel beatmet und ein andere saß mit auf der Trage und gab ihr eine Herz-Druck-Massage, erschrocken spuckte Fluttershy ihren Kaffee aus und traf Applejack voll damit. „Kaffeedusche, genau das habe ich gebraucht, danke Fluttershy." Meinte Applejack sarkastisch und ließ das lauwarme Getränk von ihrem Hut tropfen. „AJ, das ist... da, ich meine da da, da da..." Stotterte Fluttershy und deutete hektisch zu dem neu eingelieferten Pony. „Egal was da ist, deswegen brauchst du mir nicht deinen Kaffee ins Gesicht spucken." Sagte Applejack und trank ihrerseits etwas Kaffee. „Aber Twilight stirbt!" Rief Fluttershy plötzlich, diesmal war es Applejack die Fluttershy mit Kaffee besprühte. „Dann los!" Sagte Appleajck und warf ihren Pappbecher einfach davon, zusammen mit Fluttershy galoppierte sie den Sanitätern hinterher. Die beiden wurden vor einem Behandlungszimmer von den anwesenden Wachen gestoppt. „Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle wird dort gerade behandelt, ihr könnt da nicht rein." Sagte einer der kräftigen Hengste den beiden. „Aber Twilight ist unsere Freundin." Wandte Applejack ein. „Trotzdem müsst ihr warten, die Ärzte haben eine Menge zu tun, ihr würdet nur stören." Erwiderte der Wachhengst ihr. „Dann warten wir." Sagte Fluttershy entschlossen. Die beiden warteten ein paar Stunden und durften dann endlich zu Twilight auf die Intensivstation, dem violetten Alicorn ging es gar nicht gut. „Oh Twilight, was ist dir passiert?" Fragte Applejack schockiert als sie ihre Freundin sah. Twilight wirkte alles andere als gesund, Schläuche hingen ihr aus dem Mund und an den Vorderbeinen, ihr Fell war blass und stumpf, und sie war noch immer bewusstlos, ein Arzt stand noch bei ihr. „Was hat sie?" Fragte Fluttershy. „Na ja, sie ist dehydriert, unterkühlt und einige ihrer Werte machen mir noch Sorgen, aber das gravierendste ist wohl die Überdosis die sie sich verabreicht hat." Sagte der Mediziner ihr. „Überdosis?!" Fragten Applejack und Fluttershy schockiert. „Heroin." Erwiderte der Arzt den beiden einfach. „Das glaube ich nicht!" Sagte Applejack bestimmt. „Prinzessin Cadance war genauso skeptisch, aber die Beweise sprechen eine eindeutige Sprache, sie wurde in einer Gasse gefunden, die Nadel noch im Vorderbein und dutzende benutzte Kondome neben sich, sie war wohl anschaffen um an Geld zu kommen." Berichtete der Arzt den beiden. „Die ganze Sache scheint sie mehr belastet zu haben als wir dachten." Meinte Fluttershy traurig. „Ich weiß nicht, etwas erscheint mir seltsam." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Na ja, ich muss dann weiter, rufen sie mich wenn etwas sein sollte." Sagte der Arzt und ließ die beiden mit Twilight allein. „Ich bleibe bei ihr, geh du zu Pinkie und Rarity, die beiden müssen wissen was passiert ist." Sagte Fluttershy und setzte sich neben das Bett. „Hast wohl recht, danach gehe ich wieder zu Dash." Erwiderte Applejack ihr und machte das auch, sie berichtete Rarity und Pinkie schnell was geschehen war und begab sich dann zu Rainbow Dash. Rarity und Pinkie hatten an dieser neuen Entwicklung zu knabbern und mussten erst darüber nachdenken, Pinkie hatte sich zu einem Spaziergang entschlossen und ging betrübt durch die Gänge des Krankenhauses. „Ach Twilight." Dachte sie traurig und erreichte irgendwann die Tür zum Dach, etwas verwundert stand sie davor. „Wie bin ich denn hier gelandet?" Wunderte sie sich. „Aber vielleicht kann Sleepless mir ja helfen." Meinte sie und holte einen Schlüssel hervor, sie schloss die Tür auf und ging sofort zu dem Zelt das sich der Kristallpony-Hengst aufgestellt hatte. Sie fand Sleepless im Inneren vor, schlafend, wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen, vorsichtig stieß sie ihn an und weckte ihn dadurch. „Ja?" Fragte er verträumt und erblickte Pinkie. „Oh, hallo Pinkie, was führt dich hier her?" Fragte er sie dann direkt und gähnte. „Ich brauche nur jemanden zum reden." Sagte Pinkie und setzte sich zu ihm. „Hört sich ja ernst an." Meinte Sleepless und setzte sich auf. Pinkie erzählte ihm was mit Twilight war und auch das Applejack das ganze sehr verdächtig fand, schließlich war sie zu aufgewühlt und weinte einfach nur. „Schon gut." Sagte Sleepless tröstend und umarmte sie. „Danke das du mir zugehört hast, das hat echt geholfen." Sagte sie und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Das ganze klärt sich auf, das verspreche ich dir." Sagte Sleepless darauf. „Ich muss dann jetzt gehen, Rarity wird sicherlich auch sehr traurig sein und ich sollte sie etwas aufheitern, auf wiedersehen." Verabschiedete Pinkie sich und ging wieder. Sleepless saß einfach da und dachte nach, dann hörte er die Tür zum Dach ins Schloss fallen und erhob sich. „Kein Verbrechen soll ungesühnt bleiben." Murmelte er und schlug urplötzlich gegen eines der Rohre das sein improvisiertes Zelt hielt, die ganze Konstruktion gab nach. „Das war der Eid den ich geschworen habe, und dann sitze ich sechs Monate hier auf meinem Hintern." Sagte er und verließ das Dach.

Ein paar Tage später saß Knight Time in seinem Büro und bekam unerwarteten Besuch. „Hey Knight." Begrüßte Sleepless ihn und betrat das Büro. „Sleepy, was machst du denn hier?" Fragte Knight Time überrascht. „Ich bin wieder im Dienst." Antwortete Sleepless seinem Bruder. „Aber was ist mit deiner Narkolepsie?" Wollte Knight Time wissen. „Das schaffe ich schon, mach dir keine Sorgen." Sagte Sleepless entschlossen. „Oh nein, den Blick kenne ich, du hast etwas vor." Meinte Knight Time und stellte sich vor Sleepless auf. „Hör mal Knight, ich übernehme nur noch diesen einen Fall, dann setze ich mich zur Ruhe, kann ja eigentlich eh nichts mehr machen, aber diesen Fall werde ich noch klären." Sagte Sleepless darauf. „Das kann ich dir eh nicht ausreden und deine Sonderrechte gelten noch, mach also was du willst, aber überschreite nicht wieder alle Grenzen die dir nicht passen." Erwiderte Knight ihm resignierend. „Aber sei gewarnt, unser bester Ermittler hat sich schon daran die Zähne ausgebissen." Sagte er dann noch. „Nein, hab ich nicht." Erwiderte Sleepless ihm und lächelte. „Schon klar." Meinte Knight und lachte kurz. „Was brauchst du?" Fragte er seinen Bruder. „Die Akten zu den Vergewaltigungsfällen, ich will das klären." Antwortete Sleepless ihm. „Na gut, ich lass das in dein Büro bringen." Sagte Knight und veranlasste das, schon bald hatte Sleepless die entsprechenden Akten und las sich hinein. „Okay, Rainbow Dash ist noch zu traumatisiert, Rarity kann sich nicht erinnern, und Pinkie traut sich nicht zu sagen wer das war, scheint so als wenn ich doch nochmal ins Krankenhaus müsste." Dachte er sich und streckte sich kurz, mitten in der Bewegung schlief er allerdings ein und sackte zusammen. Mit dem Kopf schlug er auf dem Schreibtisch auf und erwachte wieder. „Scheiße!" Meinte er und rieb sich die Stirn. „Ich muss etwas gegen diese scheiß Narkolepsie machen." Beschloss er und machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Er ging sofort in einen Apotheke und wurde von dem Apotheker auch augenblicklich erkannt. „Detective Sleepless, sie habe ich ja lange nicht mehr gesehen, schön das sie mal wieder kommen." Begrüßte der Kristallpony-Hengst ihn erfreut. „Schön wieder da zu sein, aber ich hab nicht viel Zeit Pill Pusher, gib mir einfach das übliche." Sagte Sleepless darauf. „Es tut mir leid, aber die Koffeintabletten wurden letzten Monat vom Markt genommen, zu hoch dosiert." Sagte der Apotheker. „Sie haben doch sicherlich noch welche rumliegen, oder?" Fragte Sleepless. „Für sie immer." Antwortete Pill Puscher und reichte ihm eine Plastikdose die er unter dem Tresen stehen hatte. „Da sind tausend Stück drin, sollte etwas reichen." Sagte er dazu. „Deswegen komme ich so gern." Meinte Sleepless und zahlte. Sleepless verließ die Apotheke wieder und nahm sofort ein paar der Koffeintabletten ein. „Das sollte wohl helfen." Dachte er und machte sich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus. Sofort ging er zu dem Zimmer in dem Pinkie lag und fand sie auch dort vor. „Sleepless, ich habe dich schon gesucht, wo warst du die letzten Tage?" Fragte Pinkie besorgt und stürmte auf ihn zu. „Ich bin entlassen worden, muss mich wieder an die Arbeit machen." Sagte Sleepless ihr. „Aber was ist mit deiner Narkolepsie?" Wollte Rarity wissen. „Das bekomme ich schon auf die Reihe, macht euch da mal keine Sorgen." Antwortete er ihr. „Deine Sprachstörungen sind schon gut weggegangen." Meinte er dann. „Das liegt an dem Zauber von Twilight." Sagte Rarity und wurde traurig. „Ich wünschte das es ihr nicht so schlecht geht." Sagte sie niedergeschlagen. „Aber das es Dash, dich und mich erwischt hat, hat sie ziemlich mitgenommen, natürlich hat keine von uns damit gerechnet das sie gleich Drogen nimmt." Sagte Pinkie traurig. „Das ist einer der Gründe aus denen ich jetzt hier bin, ich habe das Gefühl das da mehr hinter steckt und will das untersuchen." Sagte Sleepless darauf, Pinkie und Rarity sahen ihn verwundert an. „Aber zu erst zu dir Pinkie, komm bitte mal mit." Sagte er und führte Pinkie davon, er setzte sich mit ihr in ein leeres Zimmer. „Was ist denn, was willst du von mir?" Fragte Pinkie nervös. „Ich bin Ermittler, also ermittle ich auch." Sagte Sleepless. „Also sag mal, wer ist der Täter?" Fragte er dann direkt. „Das kann ich nicht sagen." Sagte Pinkie und stand wieder auf, Sleepless zog sie zurück und setzte sie wieder hin. „Pinkie, ich habe dir versprochen das alles zu klären, aber dazu musst du mir sagen wer das war." Sagte er in einem beruhigendem Tonfall. „Aber ich kann nicht, er wird mir und meinen Freunden weh tun." Wandte Pinkie ein. „Pinkie, sieh dich um, das hat er schon." Erwiderte Sleepless ihr, Pinkie schwieg einfach nur und wich seinen Blicken aus. „Pinkie, Rarity wird nie mehr richtig Magie einsetzen können, Rainbow Dash wird nie mehr sprechen oder fliegen können, und Prinzessin Twilight wird wahrscheinlich sterben, sag mir bitte wer das war, so kann ich dafür sorgen das er euch nie wieder weh tun wird." Redete Sleepless auf sie ein. „Ich..." Setzte Pinkie an und langsam bildeten sich Tränen in ihren Augen. „Ich kann nicht." Wimmerte sie dann und fing an zu weinen. „Schon gut Pinkie, schon gut." Sagte Sleepless und umarmte sie tröstend, Pinkie drückte sich fest an ihn und weinte einfach nur. „Ich weiß ja dass sie das noch belastet, aber ich muss wissen wer das war." Dachte er und streichelte sanft ihre kurze Mähne. „Wieder besser?" Fragte er als Pinkies Tränen weniger wurden. „Frag bitte nicht weiter." Sagte Pinkie nur und wischte sich die restlichen Tränen aus den Augen. „Versprochen." Sagte Sleepless ihr. „Lass uns mal zurückgehen, ich wollte Rarity noch befragen." Sagte er dann und ging mit Pinkie zu ihrem Zimmer zurück. „Warte bitte kurz hier draußen." Bat er sie und trat ein, Rarity lag noch in ihrem Bett und hatte eine Zeitschrift in den Hufen. „Rarity, ich müsste mal mit dir reden." Sagte er nur und setzte sich an ihr Bett. „Wo ist Pinkie denn?" Fragte Rarity. „Sie wartet kurz draußen, ich wollte unter vier Augen mit dir reden." Antwortete Sleepless ihr. „Okay." Meinte Rarity und legte die Zeitschrift weg. „Kannst du dich an irgendwas von der Tat erinnern?" Fragte Sleepless vorsichtig. „Kann ich nicht, ich weiß nur von den Ärzten das ich vergewaltigt worden bin, aber ich bin froh das ich mich an nichts erinnere." Sagte Rarity ihm. „Na gut, mehr wollte ich nicht wissen, ich hole Pinkie dann wieder und gehe weiter." Sagte Sleepless und erhob sich von dem Stuhl. „Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?" Fragte er bevor er zur Tür ging. „Du willst das ich Pinkie frage wer es war, oder?" Fragte Rarity zurück. „Das würde meinen Ermittlungen sehr helfen." Sagte Sleepless darauf. „Ich werde es versuchen." Versicherte Rarity ihm. Sleepless ließ Pinkie wieder in das Zimmer und verabschiedete sich von ihr und Rarity, dann ging er zu dem Zimmer in dem Rainbow Dash lag. Er klopfte an und betrat es dann auch, Dash konnte ihn ja nicht herein beten. „Ich hoffe ich störe nicht." Sagte er und sah Dash den Kopf schütteln. „Du erinnerst dich an mich?" Fragte er dann. „Sleep... less..." Keuchte Dash angestrengt. „Genau, aber du brauchst nichts sagen." Sagte Sleepless und setzte sich neben sie ans Bett. „Ich bin in offizieller Funktion hier." Sagte er dann und zeigte ihr seine Dienstmarke, Dash nickte nur. „Ich ermittle in eurem Fall, deswegen wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mir verraten kannst wer der Täter ist." Legte er den Grund seiner Anwesenheit offen. Dash schüttelte energisch den Kopf und wirkte nicht so als wenn sie sich umstimmen lassen könnte. „Ich weiß dass das schwer sein muss, aber es würde mir wirklich helfen wenn ich wüsste wen ich suche." Sagte Sleepless ihr. „Twi... light..." Stöhnte Dash darauf. „Du hast ihr gesagt wer es ist?" Fragte Sleepless, Dash nickte nur. „Ich kann sie aber nicht fragen, sie liegt im Koma und wird wohl nicht so schnell aufwachen." Sagte Sleepless. „Tut... mir... leid..." Sagte Dash angestrengt. „Na gut, dann will ich dich auch nicht weiter stören, gute Besserung." Sagte Sleepless und ließ sie allein. „Ich sollte die anderen beiden fragen ob die Prinzessin ihnen etwas gesagt hat." Dachte er sich und suchte nach Applejack und Fluttershy, schnell fand er die beiden vor dem Kaffeeautomaten. „Kann ich euch zwei mal sprechen?" Fragte er die Stuten. „Klar doch." Sagte Applejack. „Es geht um eure Freunde, ich ermittle in den Fällen." Sagte Sleepless und zeigte den beiden seine Dienstmarke. „Okay." Meinte Applejack erstaunt. „Ich dachte es geht um Pinkie." Sagte Fluttershy. „Indirekt schon." Erwiderte Sleepless ihr. „Rainbow Dash sagte das sie Prinzessin Twilight mitgeteilt hat wer der Täter ist, ich wundere mich ob sie euch vielleicht etwas gesagt hat." Sagte Sleepless dann. „Sie wusste es?" Fragte Applejack erstaunt. „Das wussten wir nicht." Sagte Fluttershy darauf. „Dann erübrigt sich alles andere, danke das ihr euch die Zeit für mich genommen habt." Bedankte Sleepless sich und ging wieder. „Finde heraus wer das war!" Rief Applejack ihm hinterher. „Bitte." Schloss sich Fluttershy an. „Das ist mein Ziel." Erwiderte Sleepless den beiden und ging weiter. „Warte kurz!" Rief Applejack plötzlich und galoppierte zu ihm. „Ja?" Fragte Sleepless sie. „Das hilft dir vielleicht, Twilight und ich haben selbst ermittelt, wir waren in einer Wachstation und haben versucht den Täter zu identifizieren, aber seine DNS war nicht registriert." Erzählte Applejack ihm. „In welcher Wachstation?" Wollte Sleepless wissen. „Nummer 31, glaub ich." Antwortete Applejack ihm. „Habt ihr die DNS nur mit Bürgern verglichen, oder auch mit Wachen?" Fragte Sleepless weiter. „Nur mit Bürgern, auf die Daten der Wachen hatten wir keinen Zugriff." Sagte Applejack ihm. „Danke, ich werde dem nachgehen." Sagte Sleepless und ging weiter. Der Ermittler ging zur Intensivstation und direkt zum Zimmer in dem Twilight lag, das violette Alicorn wurde noch immer künstlich beatmet und sah sehr schlecht aus. „Hallo Prinzessin, ich will euch nicht zu nahe treten, aber ich muss euch kurz untersuchen, bitte entschuldigt." Sagte Sleepless, auch wenn sie ihn unmöglich hören konnte. Sleepless nahm sich ihre Vorderbeine vor und untersuchte sie gründlich, er strich das Fell aus dem Weg und fand an ihrem linken Vorderbein dann die Einstichstelle, nachdenklich legte er ihr Bein wieder ab. Während er nachdachte, kam ein Arzt in das Zimmer. „Hey, wer sind sie denn?" Fragte der Mediziner aggressiv. „Ganz ruhig Doc, ich bin Ermittler." Sagte Sleepless und zeigte seine Dienstmarke vor. „Oh, Detective Sleepless, sie sind es." Meinte der Arzt. „Können sie mir ein paar Fragen beantworten?" Fragte Sleepless darauf. „Aber natürlich doch." Sagte der Arzt. „Wie steht es um die Prinzessin?" Fragte Sleepless dann. „Nicht so gut, sie hat sich eine Überdosis Heroin verabreicht, die Menge hätte ausgereicht um drei erwachsene Ponys zu töten, sie wird wahrscheinlich nicht überleben." Berichtete der Arzt. „Ich weiß aus Erfahrung das selbst ein Junkie der richtig auf Entzug ist, sich nicht zu viel geben würde, die wissen was sie vertragen." Sagte Sleepless darauf. „Das stimmt allerdings." Meinte der Mediziner nachdenklich. „Sonst noch etwas das ihnen an der Prinzessin aufgefallen ist?" Fragte Sleepless weiter. „Na ja, ihr ist der Schweif abgetrennt worden, keine Ahnung ob das eine Rolle spielt." Antwortete der Arzt ihm. „Jetzt hätte ich noch eine letzte Frage." Sagte Sleepless und nahm sich wieder das linke Vorderbein von Twilight, er strich das Fell zur Seite und zeigte dem Arzt die Stelle an der die Nadel die Haut durchdrungen hat. „Können sie mir sagen ob sie sich die Injektion selbst gesetzt hat?" Fragte er dann. „Das sollte sich am Winkel des Einstichs feststellen lassen." Meinte der Mediziner und untersuchte Twilight nochmals. „So wie das aussieht, hat sie sich die Injektion nicht selbst gesetzt, aber das kann sie ja auch mit Magie gemacht haben." Sagte der Arzt dann. „Bezweifle ich, wenn sie wirklich süchtig war, und auf Entzug, dann hätte sie keine Magie benutzen können, ich vermute das jemand anderes ihr das Heroin verabreicht hat um sie zum schweigen zu bringen." Sagte Sleepless nachdenklich. „Sie denken das jemand sie ermorden wollte, wer würde eine Prinzessin ermorden wollen?" Fragte der Mediziner schockiert. „Ich weiß es nicht." Sagte Sleepless darauf. „Aber behalten sie das für sich, ich will nicht das irgendwelche Gerüchte entstehen." Wies er den Arzt an. „Das versteht sich von selbst." Erwiderte der Arzt ihm. „Ich muss dann anderen Spuren nachgehen, lassen sie es mich wissen wenn sich der Zustand der Prinzessin ändert." Sagte Sleepless und ging wieder. Der Ermittler begab sich zu der Wachstation die Applejack ihm genannt hatte und ließ alle Wachen antreten. „Aufgepasst Leute, mir ist zu Ohren gekommen das Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle mit einer ihrer Freundinnen hier war, kann das einer von euch bestätigen?" Fragte er seine Kollegen, einer der Wachhengste trat vor. „Ich habe die beiden entdeckt." Sagte er. „Wo, und was haben sie gemacht?" Wollte Sleepless wissen. „Im Kriminallabor, sie haben irgendwas untersucht." Antwortete der Wachhengst ihm. „Haben sie das auf dem Computer gespeichert?" Fragte Sleepless weiter. „Der Ordner heißt Twilight Sparkle." Sagte der Wachhengst darauf. „Okay, wegtreten." Sagte Sleepless und ging an einen Computer. „Wollen doch mal sehen." Dachte er und öffnete den Ordner, darin befanden sich die Ergebnisse einer genetischen Untersuchung. „Sie haben die Daten wirklich mit allen vorbestraften in ganz Equestria verglichen." Dachte er und klickte etwas umher. „Dann werde ich die Suche mal auf die Wachmannschaften ausweiten, vielleicht finden wir dort etwas." Murmelte er und ließ den Computer arbeiten. Etwa eine halbe Stunde arbeitete die Maschine und gab schließlich einen Treffer bekannt. „Ich hatte es doch schon befürchtet, es ist einer von uns." Dachte er und ließ das ganze ausdrucken. „Aber ich sollte den Ordner besser nicht hier im System lassen, ich verschiebe das Teil lieber auf den Server im Hauptquartier und sichere es in meinem persönlichen Ordner, so kommt das nicht in falsche Hufe." Beschloss er und machte das auch. Mit dem Ausdruck begab er sich auf direktem Weg ins Hauptquartier und zu seinem Bruder. „Knight, ich hab hier was." Sagte er und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Lass hören." Forderte Knight Time ihn auf. „Der Täter nach dem wir suchen, oder zu mindestens einer davon, ist Flash Sentry." Sagte Sleepless sofort. „Das ist dein Ernst, oder?" Fragte Knight ungerührt. „Hier ist der Beweis." Erwiderte Sleepless ihm und legte ihm den Ausdruck auf den Schreibtisch. „Ja, das scheint sehr eindeutig." Sagte Knight nur. „Dann lass uns losgehen und ihn einsacken, nicht das es noch mehr Opfer gibt." Sagte Sleepless entschlossen. „Warte lieber bis morgen, ich sollte eine Truppe dafür aufstellen." Erwiderte Knight Time ihm. „Denkst du dass das eine gute Idee ist?" Fragte Sleepless. „Ich will nur auf Nummer sicher gehen, wir wollen den Typen doch dingfest machen, also plane ich was und morgen gehen wir uns Flash Sentry holen." Sagte Knight darauf. „Na gut, du bist immerhin Haupthengst der Wache, ich beuge mich deiner Entscheidung." Sagte Sleepless. „Eigentlich sollte das doch dein Job sein, warum hast du damals eigentlich abgelehnt?" Fragte Knight seinen Bruder. „Ist nicht mein Style, bin einfach kein Schreibtischhengst." Sagte Sleepless ihm und lächelte. „War ja klar." Meinte Knight und seufzte. „Geh jetzt lieber nach hause, ich kümmere mich um alles für morgen." Sagte er Sleepless dann. „Na gut Captain, bis morgen." Sagte Sleepless und machte sich davon, Knight Time ging sicher das er auch wirklich verschwand, und nahm sich dann das Telefon von seinem Tisch. Er wählte eine Nummer und wurde auch sofort verbunden. „Man ist euch auf der Spur." Sagte er seinem Gesprächsteilnehmer. „Ich kann ihn nicht beseitigen, er ist mein Bruder!" Sagte er dann schockiert. „Lass verdammt nochmal meine Familie da raus!" Schrie er auf einmal. „Macht was ihr wollt, aber lasst mich da raus." Sagte er schließlich und legte wieder auf. „Ach Sleepy, warum musstest du die Sache untersuchen?" Fragte er dann und sackte an seinem Schreibtisch zusammen. „Und ich könnte deinen Tod verhindern." Wimmerte er leise und weinte. Sleepless war nach hause gegangen und hatte sich ein leichtes Abendessen gemacht, schließlich nahm er seine Medikamente ein und machte sich bettfertig. „Oh man, meine Bude ist ziemlich verkommen während ich im Krankenhaus war, ich muss demnächst unbedingt aufräumen." Dachte er und legte sich schlafen, schnell schlief er auch ein.

Sleepless erwachte eine unbekannte Zeit später und wollte sich eigentlich ausstrecken, doch er stellte fest das er gefesselt war. „Was ist denn jetzt los?" Dachte er verwundert und sah zu den Ketten mit denen er am Steinboden befestigt war. „Was geht hier ab?" Fragte er und rüttelte an den schweren Ketten. „Streng dich nicht so an, es hat eh keinen Zweck." Sagte plötzlich jemand, Sleepless konnte ihn aber nicht sehen. „Kann ich mit ihm spielen?" Fragte ein zweiter Hengst, Sleepless erkannte den zweiten als Flash Sentry. „Du hast es schon mal versaut, du solltest dafür sorgen das er einen tödlichen Unfall hat und hast es verbockt!" Fuhr der erste ihn an. „Konnte ich wissen das er einen Armbrustbolzen durch den Kopf überlebt?" Fragte Flash Sentry darauf. „Du hättest auf Nummer sicher gehen sollen, jetzt kümmere ich mich um ihn." Sagte der erste. „Aber Shining, du weißt doch wie gerne ich mit Hengsten spiele, lass mich bitte mit ihm spielen." Flehte Flash ihn an. „Shining?" Meinte Sleepless nachdenklich. „Shining Armor!" Rief er dann in Erkenntnis. „Er hat es begriffen, also verzieh dich Flash." Sagte Shining und kurz darauf schloss sich eine schwere Tür lautstark. „So so, du hast es also begriffen." Meinte Shining und trat endlich in das Sichtfeld von Sleepless. „Ihr beide seid für die ganzen Vergewaltigungen verantwortlich." Sagte Sleepless ernst. „Ganz recht." Erwiderte Shining ihm ungerührt. „Warum?" Fragte Sleepless. „Immer noch der Ermittler, ja?" Meinte Shining und lächelte auf ihn herab. „Antworte mir!" Schrie Sleepless ihm entgegen. „Von mir aus, erzähle ich dir halt alles bevor du abtrittst, ist immerhin deine Beerdigung." Sagte Shining darauf. „Wenn ich eine Stute sehe die mir gefällt, dann nehme ich sie mir einfach." Sagte Shining dann. „Ich weiß das nicht nur Stuten eure Opfer waren." Sagte Sleepless. „Ja, Flash hat sich auch mal einen Hengst geschnappt, aber das ist eigentlich nicht mein Ding." Erwiderte Shining ihm. „Aber er hat es bei dir verbockt, deswegen nehme ich mir dich persönlich vor." Fügte er hinzu. „Du solltest dich geehrt fühlen, du bist der erste Hengst der mich so kennenlernt." Fuhr er fort und stellte sich über Sleepless auf. „Lass mal sehen wie du schmeckst." Meinte er und biss Sleepless fest ins Ohr, sofort blutete die Wunde. „Dein Blut ist süß, ist bei Kristallponys wohl so." Sagte er und leckte sich noch über die Lippen. „Du bist doch krank." Sagte Sleepless. „Kann sein." Sagte Shining nur. „Aber wir sollten dann mal anfangen." Sagte er und machte sich an Sleepless Schweif zu schaffen. „Hey, was machst du da?" Fragte er und versuchte sich aus dem Weg zu winden, die Ketten hinderten ihn nur daran und er hörte ein schneidendes Geräusch. „Ich nehme mir nur ein kleines Souvenir." Sagte Shining und hielt den abgetrennten Schweif hoch. „Du hast mir den Schweif abgeschnitten, tickst du noch ganz sauber?" Fragte Sleepless angewidert. „Jeder sammelt etwas, manche Briefmarken, ich sammle Schweife." Sagte Shining und ging zu einer Wand hin, er schaltete ein Licht an und Sleepless sah die Schweife die schon dort hingen, von manchen hingen auch mehrere an der Wand. „Das ist jetzt aber mal abartig." Meinte Sleepless nur. „Ist eine tolle Sammlung, oder?" Fragte Shining und lachte unheimlich. „Der hier ist von meiner Schwester." Sagte er dann und zupfte kurz an dem Schweif von Twilight. „Die Reihe darüber ist von meiner Mutter, dann sind da noch Prinzessin Luna und dieses niedliche Einhorn das ich gefunden habe." Fuhr er fort und zeigte stolz die Schweife vor. „Damit ist es offiziell, du hast einen Schuss." Sagte Sleepless. „Genug mit meiner Sammlung, lass uns mal mit dir weitermachen." Sagte Shining und stellte sich wieder über Sleepless auf. „Flash sagte das es mit einem Hengst etwas vollkommen anderes ist, wollen doch mal sehen ob er wirklich recht hat." Sagte er und machte sich an Sleepless zu schaffen.

Nach einigen Stunden war Shining Armor mit ihm fertig und ließ von ihm ab. „Na ja, ich bevorzuge immer noch Stuten." Sagte er nur. „Das wirst du bereuen, das wirst du ja so was von ultimativ bereuen, das schwöre ich dir!" Zischte Sleepless ihm zu. „Unwahrscheinlich." Erwiderte Shining ihm unbeeindruckt und öffnete die Tür, Sleepless konnte nichts sehen, aber er hörte die quietschenden Räder eines Servierwagens. „Kann ich jetzt mit ihm spielen?" Fragte Flash Sentry und lachte irre. „Tu was du willst, aber mach hinterher sauber." Sagte Shining ihm. „YAY!" Jubelte Flash und lachte wieder. „Und iss nicht wieder so viel." Sagte Shining noch und ging. „Dann wollen wir mal." Sagte Flash und rollte einen Operationstisch neben Sleepless. „Jetzt heißt es schlafi schlafi für dich." Sagte Flash und setzte Sleepless eine Injektion. „Du willst mich betäuben." Meinte Sleepless nur. „Ich will nicht nur, ich tue es, gute Nacht mein Freund." Sagte Flash nur und schien Erfolg zu haben, Sleepless schloss die Augen und war weg. „Dann wollen wir dich mal auf den Tisch legen und anfangen." Sagte Flash und löste die Ketten mit denen Sleepless gefesselt war. Er wollte den schlafenden Kristallpony-Hengst gerade aufheben, als Sleepless wieder erwachte und Flash trat. „Eher nicht." Sagte Sleepless nur, Flash wurde quer durch den Raum geschleudert und landete auf einem Rollwagen mit chirurgischem Besteck darauf, bewegungslos blieb er darauf liegen. Sleepless löste die restlichen Fesseln und ging zu Flash Sentry herüber. „Das gibt ne Narbe." Meinte er nur. Von dem Rollwagen tropfte beständig Blut herunter und Sleepless fand auch sofort den Ursprung. „Eigentlich wollte ich dich in den Knast bringen, aber du wärst wohl eh hingerichtet worden, passt also schon." Meinte Sleepless nur und ging zur Tür. „Aber ein Skalpell durchs Augen, das ist hart." Dachte er sich und untersuchte die schwere Eisentür. „Ein elektronisches Schloss, da komme ich nicht ohne Code durch." Stellte er fest und sah zu Flash Sentry zurück. „Und mein werter Kollege hier wird nicht besonders gesprächig sein." Meinte er und nahm sich eines der chirurgischen Instrumente. „Muss ich wohl auf Shining warten." Dachte er und warf das Werkzeug der Glühlampe entgegen, er traf und der Glaskolben zersprang in tausend Teile, das selbe machte er mit den verbleibenden Lampen und stand dann in der Dunkelheit. „Nicht so toll wenn ich bedenke was Shining hier mit mir gemacht hat, aber da muss ich wohl durch." Dachte er und wartete. Sleepless verbrachte ein paar Stunden in der Dunkelheit und wurde langsam unruhig, aber sein Leiden ging schnell genug vorüber, die Tür ging auf und Shining erschien in dem entstandenen Lichtkegel, sofort schritt der Kristallpony-Hengst zur Tat. Sleepless sprang auf Shining zu und traf ihn direkt mit den Hufen, Shining fiel zu Boden und Sleepless nutzte die Chance um zu fliehen. „Was los das denn?" Schrie Shining und sah seinen gefallenen Komplizen noch immer auf dem Rollwagen daliegen. „Na warte, dich kriege ich!" Rief er und nahm die Verfolgung auf, schnell holte er Sleepless ein und fing an magische Blitze nach ihm zu schießen. „Scheiße!" Meinte Sleepless und wich aus. „Du bist schnell, das muss ich zugeben." Sagte Shining und stoppte den Beschuss. „Aber nicht schneller als Teleportation." Dachte sich der Einhorn-Hengst und sammelte Energie, kurz darauf entmaterialisierte er und erschien vor Sleepless. „Dich spieße ich mit meinem Horn auf." Dachte Shining und senkte den Kopf etwas. Sleepless galoppierte einfach weiter auf ihn zu, bei Shining angekommen, sprang er hoch und benutzte den Einhorn-Hengst als Sprungbrett, mit einer sehr athletisch wirkenden Bewegung, landete er wieder am Boden und rollte sich ab um den Sprung abzufangen, aus der Rolle heraus kam er auf die Hufe und galoppierte ohne an Geschwindigkeit zu verlieren weiter. „Er ist gut." Dachte Shining und sah Sleepless kurz hinterher, dann erinnerte er sich daran ihn weiter zu verfolgen und galoppierte dem Kristallpony nach. Sleepless galoppierte so schnell seine Hufe ihn trugen durch die dunklen Gänge und suchte nach einem Ausweg, schließlich fand er ihn, eine weitere schwere Eisentür an der deutlich Ausgang stand. „Bingo." Dachte er sich und warf sich gegen die Tür, knarrend öffnete sie sich und das weniger werdende Licht der untergehenden Sonne schien auf ihn. „Es ist schon Abend." Dachte Sleepless und galoppierte weiter. Er galoppierte über das verlassen erscheinende Industriegelände und versuchte davon herunter zu kommen, dabei ging er ziellos durch die großen Speichertanks und Industrieanlagen. „Verdammt, das ist ja ein wahres Labyrinth hier." Dachte er und blieb plötzlich stehen. „Na da hast du aber eine nette Sauerei in meinem Spielzimmer angerichtet." Sagte Shining Armor und kam lächelnd auf ihn zu, der weiße Einhorn-Hengst war urplötzlich hinter einem der Tanks aufgetaucht. „Gib auf, ich versichere dir das dir nichts passiert." Forderte Sleepless. „Auch wenn ich dich am liebsten so hart treten wollte, das du mir den Huf ablecken kannst." Dachte er und knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Wohl eher nicht, wenn die mich bekommen, dann werde ich hingerichtet, das wäre sehr schlecht für meine Gesundheit." Erwiderte Shining ihm. „Ich sehe schon, du willst es drauf ankommen lassen." Meinte Sleepless und lächelte. „Du solltest lieber aufgeben, ich war Captain der Wache in Canterlot, ich bin ein guter Kämpfer." Sagte Shining ihm. „Und wenn schon, ich sollte eigentlich Captain hier werden, nicht mein Bruder." Erwiderte Sleepless ihm. „Da fällt mir ein, wusstest du eigentlich das dein werter Bruder dich an uns verkauft hat?" Fragte Shining dann und lächelte hinterhältig. „Als ob." Sagte Sleepless und stürzte sich auf ihn. Shining Armor und Sleepless kämpften hart gegeneinander und doch gewann keiner der beiden einen entscheidenden Vorteil. „Du bist wirklich gut." Sagte Shining und stand schwer atmend vor seinem Kontrahenten. „Ich weiß." Sagte Sleepless nur und atmete genauso schwer durch. „Aber ich habe noch immer etwas das du nicht hast." Sagte Shining und lud magische Energie in seinem Horn. „Bist du wahnsinnig, das sind Gastanks hier?!" Schrie Sleepless entsetzt. „VERRECKE!" Schrie Shining und schoss einen magischen Blitz ab, ein Funke reichte aus und das ganze Gelände ging in Flammen auf, für einen kurzen Moment wurde das gesamte Kristallkönigreich von der Explosion erleuchtet.

Cadance stand in dem Raum wo Flash Sentry und Shining Armor sich um ihre Opfer gekümmert hatten und sah sich um, die Detonation hatte den Raum schwer beschädigt, ein Riss in der Decke ließ Sonnenlicht hinein und ließ die unzähligen Blutspuren noch sehr frisch erscheinen. „Die Wachen haben zwar alles mitgenommen, aber man kann die Angst hier noch immer spüren, die Wände sind davon durchdrungen." Meinte Cadance und senkte den Kopf. „Oh Shining, was ist nur aus dir geworden?" Fragte sie und hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Wie konnte ich mich nur in so ein Monster verlieben?" Schrie sie und galoppierte aus dem Raum, sie galoppierte allerdings in die falsche Richtung und kam an einem toten Gang an, sie sah die Wand nicht einmal kommen und prallte dagegen. Benommen blieb sie davor sitzen und stellte fest das die Wand sich bewegt hatte. „Was ist das denn?" Fragte sie verwundert und drückte gegen die Wand, es stellte sich heraus das es nicht wirklich eine Wand war, sondern eine versteckte Drehtür. Cadance ging hindurch und entdeckte einen weiteren, kurzen Gang dahinter, der Gang endete in einer einzelnen Tür. „Scheinbar hatten die beiden noch ein Geheimnis." Dachte Cadance und blieb stehen. „Sollte ich mir das wirklich ansehen?" Fragte sie nervös. „Shining ist tot und eigentlich will ich nicht wissen was er hier gemacht hat." Meinte sie und drehte wieder um, bevor sie allerdings davon gehen konnte, ertönte ein bemitleidenswertes Winseln aus Richtung der einzelnen Tür. „Was ist das?" Wunderte Cadance sich und ging dann doch zu der Tür. Mit ihrer Magie öffnete sie das Schloss daran und betrat die Zelle dahinter, sie entdeckte eine blaue Stute die bewegungslos am Boden lag. „Oh nein!" Rief Cadance und sah nach dem Pony. „Sie atmet nur noch flach, ich muss sie ins Krankenhaus bringen." Dachte sich die Prinzessin und teleportierte sich und die Stute davon. Sie materialisierte direkt im Krankenhaus und übergab die verletzte Stute an die Ärzte, dann wartete sie eine Weile. „Prinzessin, ihr wolltet wissen was mit ihr ist." Sagte einer der Mediziner nach etwa einer halben Stunde. „Dann sprich." Forderte Cadance ihn auf. „Sie ist dehydriert und wurde wahrscheinlich über Monate schwer misshandelt, aber ihr habt sie gerade rechtzeitig hergebracht, sie wird es schaffen." Berichtete der Arzt ihr. „Ist sie schon wieder wach?" Fragte Cadance darauf. „Ist sie, sie wünscht euch zu sehen." Antwortete der Mediziner. „Dann will ich sie mal nicht warten lassen." Sagte Cadance und betrat die Intensivstation, die blaue Stute lag mit diversen Infusionen in einem der Betten und wirkte noch immer sehr schwach. „Du wolltest mich sehen?" Fragte Cadance einfach nur. „Du hast mich gerettet, ich wollte mich so schnell wie möglich dafür bedanken." Sagte die blaue Stute. „Darf ich fragen wie du heißt?" Fragte Cadance sie. „Trixie, Trixie Lulamoon." Stellte sich die Stute vor. „Du bist dieses Einhorn das eine magische Show hier veranstalten wollte und dann verschwunden ist." Meinte Cadance erstaunt. „Dieser weiße Einhorn-Hengst hat mich am Tag vor meinem erste Auftritt in einer Bar angesprochen, als nächstes bin ich in dieser Zeller erwacht." Sagte Trixie darauf. „Aber dein Horn, was ist damit passiert?" Fragte Cadance fassungslos. „Dieser Einhorn-Hengst hat es mir abgesägt, dann hat er die Stelle auch noch mit einem heißen Eisen verödet." Erzählte Trixie und hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Diese unvorstellbaren Schmerzen." Wimmerte sie und weinte. „Ganz ruhig, Shining kann dir nicht mehr weh tun." Sagte Cadance tröstend und umarmte sie schützend. „Shining?" Fragte Trixie. „Shining Armor, so hieß der Täter." Sagte Cadance ihr. „Woher weißt du das?" Wollte Trixie wissen. „Ich war mit Shining Armor verheiratet, aber ich wusste nicht was für ein Monster er war." Antwortete Cadance ihr und hatte selbst Tränen in den Augen. „Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig, er ist seit drei Tagen tot." Sagte sie dann. „Ruhe dich jetzt aus, ich komme später wieder." Sagte Cadance und Trixie nickte nur, sie legte sich wieder hin und Cadance ließ ihr ihre Ruhe. „Wo ich schon mal hier bin, kann ich auch Twilight nochmal besuchen gehen." Dachte sich die Prinzessin und ging zu ihrer Schwägerin. Twilight lag noch immer bewegungslos in ihrem Bett und wurde künstlich beatmet, das EKG neben ihr piepste beständig. „Hallo Twilight." Sagte Cadance nur und setzte sich neben sie, eine Weile herrschte Stille und nur das Geräusch des Beatmungsgerätes war zu hören. „Es tut mir leid Twilight, ich hätte dir glauben sollen, dann würde es dir nicht so schlecht gehen, Shining und Flash könnte man richtig bestrafen, und das mit Detective Sleepless wäre auch nicht passiert, wenn ich dir doch nur geglaubt hätte." Sagte sie traurig. „Ich hoffe das du mir verzeihen kannst." Fuhr sie fort und strich Twilight sanft über die Mähne. Auf einmal zeigte das EKG die Nulllinie und Cadance wich erschrocken zurück, eine Krankenschwester kam um nach Twilight zu sehen. „Oh nein, Code Blau!" Rief die Kristallpony-Stute und augenblicklich kamen Ärzte und weiteres Krankenhauspersonal. Einer der Ärzte begann mit einer Herz-Druck-Massage, ein andere bereitete Medikamente vor und das restliche Personal half nach Kräften. „Gebt ihr noch mehr Adrenalin, sofort!" Rief einer der Mediziner, sofort gab eine Krankenschwester eine Spritze an ihn weiter. „Defibrillator auf 230 laden." Befahl der Arzt nachdem er Twilight die Injektion verabreicht hatte und bekam die Paddles gereicht. Die Paddles drückte er Twilight an den Brustkorb und rief dann: „Weg!", kurz darauf zuckte Twilight kurz, trotzdem zeigte das EKG nichts an. „Nochmal laden, 360." Ordnete der Arzt an, sofort lud das Gerät nach. Die nächsten 20 Minuten versuchten die Ärzte was in ihrer Macht stand, aber es war zwecklos. „Das war es, Zeitpunkt des Todes, 14Uhr und 9 Minuten." Sagte der Arzt geschlagen und ließ seine Arbeit ruhen. „Das können sie nicht machen, sie müssen sie retten!" Schrie Cadance aufgelöst. „Es tut mir leid Prinzessin, aber es gibt nichts was wir noch tun können." Sagte der Arzt darauf. „Aber sie müssen sie retten!" Flehte Cadance ihn an. „Wir haben getan was wir konnten, aber unseren Fähigkeiten sind leider Grenzen gesetzt." Erwiderte der Mediziner ihr. „Es ist immer schwer jemanden zu verlieren, das hasse ich an diesem Beruf wirklich." Fügte er hinzu und ging mit gesenktem Kopf davon, die anderen folgten ihm und ließen Cadance mit Twilight allein. „Nein, das kann einfach nicht sein." Stöhnte Cadance und sah sich die leblose Twilight schockiert an. „Nein, nein, nein, nein!" Meinte sie immer wider und musste sich wahrlich anstrengen um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. „Ach Twilight, jetzt bist du doch das letzte Opfer von Shining geworden." Murmelte sie und sackte an der Bettkante von Twilight zusammen. „Wenn ich dir doch nur geglaubt hätte!" Schrie sie ihrer Trauer heraus und weinte bitterlich. „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe." Sagte Twilight auf einmal und Cadance spürte einen Huf auf der Schulter, erstaunt drehte sie sich um, Twilight stand halbtransparent hinter ihr und lächelte. „Twilight, ich hätte dir glauben sollen." Sagte Cadance dem Geist. „Du konntest nichts dafür." Sagte Twilight nur und sah zur Seite. „Ich muss jetzt gehen, aber du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um mich zu machen." Sagte sie Cadance. „Auf wiedersehen Twilight." Verabschiedete Cadance sich unter Tränen. „Lebe wohl." Erwiderte Twilight ihr und verschwand. „Sie ist tot." Meinte Cadance und verließ das Zimmer. „Das wird Valvet und Night sicherlich umbringen." Dachte sie und ging zu Twilights Freunden. Rainbow Dash war inzwischen im selben Zimmer wie Pinkie und Rarity, und wie immer waren Applejack und Fluttershy auch dort. „Kannst du nicht klopfen?" Fragte Applejack ungehalten und sah kurz von dem Kartenspiel das sie mit Fluttershy und Pinkie spielte auf. „Es... ich... also..." Stotterte Cadance nur. „Was ist denn los, ist etwas passiert?" Fragte Pinkie und legte ihre Karten weg. „Twilight ist..." Setzte Cadance an und die anderen versammelten sich um sie, nur Dash blieb in ihrem Bett. „Sie ist..." Setzte Cadance erneut an und brachte den Satz wieder nicht zu ende. „Cadance, wir wissen es." Sagte Applejack und legte ihr einen Huf auf die Schulter. „Ihr wisst es?" Fragte Cadance erstaunt. „Wir haben es aller gespürt." Sagte Fluttershy darauf. „Aber wir können nichts daran ändern." Sagte Pinkie traurig. „Auch wenn wir traurig sind und Twilight uns schrecklich fehlen wird." Sagte Rarity. „Verstehe." Sagte Cadance nur und senkte den Kopf. „Können wir heim?" Fragte Dash angestrengt. „Sie hat recht, wir waren lang genug hier, außerdem müssen wir Twilight beisetzen." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Das solltet ihr lieber ihren Eltern überlassen, aber ihr habt recht, geht nach hause und erholt euch von allem was hier passiert ist." Sagte Cadance. „Ich werde alles nötige veranlassen." Fügte sie hinzu und ließ die fünf wieder allein. „Ich kann nicht glauben das Twilight weg ist." Sagte Fluttershy. „Ich weiß, aber wenigstens hat sie sich von uns verabschieden können." Sagte Applejack ihr und umarmte sie. „Wir sollten uns dann mal fertig machen." Sagte Rarity und fing an ihre Sachen zu packen. „Komm schon Dash, wir sollten dich dann mal entlassen." Sagte Pinkie und half Rainbow Dash sich aus ihrem Bett zu erheben.

Die Freunde machten sich auf den Heimweg und überführten den Leichnam ihrer Freundin nach Ponyville, nur wenige Tage später fand die Beisetzung dann auch statt. Zusätzlich zu den fünf Freunden, waren die Prinzessinnen, fast ganz Ponyville, und Twilight Velvet gekommen, nur der Vater von Twilight Sparkle fehlte. „Mrs. Velvet, es tut mir schrecklich leid." Sagte Celestia zu Twilight Velvet. „Ich bedauere ihren Verlust." Schloss sich Luna ihrer Schwester an. „Ich bin Schuld das Twilight tot ist, ich hoffe du kannst mir vergeben." Sagte Cadance ihrer Schwiegermutter. „Liebling, du bist nicht daran Schuld." Sagte Velvet ihr. „Mein Sohn ist es." Fügte sie hinzu. „Ich weiß." Sagte Cadance dazu und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Sag mal Velvet, wo ist Night Light?" Fragte sie dann. „Er ist nicht stark genug, wir mussten beide unsere Fohlen begraben, das konnte er einfach nicht." Antwortete Velvet ihr traurig. „Ich weiß, er ist sehr empfindlich." Sagte Cadance darauf. „Cadance, wenn ich etwas für dich tun kann, dann brauchst du es nur sagen, ich bin für dich da." Bot Velvet ihrer Schwiegertochter an. „Ach Velvet, das selbe gilt für dich." Erwiderte Cadance ihr und umarmte sie kurz. „Mrs. Velvet, ich möchte im Namen von uns fünf auch sagen wie sehr uns ihr Verlust erschüttert, wir werden Twilight vermissen." Sagte Applejack zu der grauen Einhorn-Stute. „Danke, ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen, ihr ward die besten Freunde die meine Tochter je hatte." Sagte Velvet und wandte sich Pinkie, Rarity und Dash zu. „Und ich möchte mich bei euch drei entschuldigen, mein Sohn hat euch schreckliches angetan." Sagte sie den drei. „Ihnen aber auch, sie brauchen sich also nicht zu entschuldigen." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Aber er sollte es." Keuchte Dash, durch die Verletzungen an ihren Stimmbändern, konnte sie einfach nicht richtig sprechen. „Er ist nicht mehr da." Sagte Velvet darauf. „Ich verstehe einfach nicht was ich bei ihm falsch gemacht habe." Meinte Velvet niedergeschlagen. „Es ist bestimmt nicht ihre Schuld." Sagte Applejack tröstend. „Ich weiß es nicht." Sagte Velvet nur.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen in stiller Trauer und alle gingen ruhig ihrem Alltag nach, Pinkie stand gerade an einem Postkasten und warf einen Brief ein, als sie Fluttershy vorbeikommen sah. „Hallo Fluttershy." Begrüßte das pinke Pony ihre Freundin. „Hallo Pinkie." Sagte Fluttershy nur. „Wo willst du denn hin?" Fragte Pinkie sie. „Dash wollte das ich ihr helfe, sie braucht ein paar Sachen aus ihrem Haus, aber sie kann ja nicht selbst hochfliegen." Antwortete Fluttershy ihr. „Das ist nett von dir." Sagte Pinkie darauf und wischte sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Deine Mähne ist schön nachgewachsen." Sagte Fluttershy ihr. „Zecora hat mir einen Trank gebraut damit sie schneller nachwächst, aber sie ist nicht mehr so lockig wie früher, wird sie wohl auch nie mehr." Erwiderte Pinkie ihr, ihre Mähne war wirklich nicht mehr so gelockt, nur noch leichte Wellen zeugten vom ehemaligen Zustand. „Das ist schade, du sahst so gut aus mit Locken." Sagte Fluttershy und lächelte schüchtern. „Danke." Sagte Pinkie und lächelte zurück. „Ich muss dann jetzt wieder los, wir sehen uns später." Verabschiedete Fluttershy sich und flatterte davon. „Bis später." Sagte Pinkie nur und ging zur Bäckerei zurück, die Cakes erwarteten sie schon dort. „Da bist du ja Pinkie, ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Cup Cake besorgt. „Cup Cake, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich war nur schnell einen Brief einwerfen." Sagte Pinkie darauf. „Das hätte ich doch auch machen können." Sagte Carrot Cake. „Ich kann nicht den ganzen Tag hier in meiner Wohnung sitzen, ich muss auch mal raus." Erwiderte Pinkie ihm. „Geht es dir denn auch gut dabei?" Wollte Cup Cake wissen. „Mir geht es gut." Sagte Pinkie. „Ich dachte nur, nach dem was dir passiert ist, das du vielleicht Probleme hast nach Draußen zu gehen." Meinte Cup Cake. „Du brauchst mich nicht ständig daran zu erinnern, das ist noch sehr lebendig in meinem Gedächtnis." Sagte Pinkie und ließ die Ohren hängen. „Oh es tut mir leid Liebling." Entschuldigte Cup Cake sich. „Schon gut, aber ich möchte jetzt doch etwas allein sein." Sagte Pinkie und ging die schmale Treppe zu ihrer Wohnung hoch. „Wenn du irgendwas brauchst, du weißt wo du uns findest." Rief Carrot Cake ihr nach. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie." Meinte Cup Cake besorgt. „Ich auch Schatz, ich auch." Sagte Carrot Cake seiner angetrauten.

Fluttershy war inzwischen am Wolkenhaus von Rainbow Dash angekommen und fand ihre Freundin dort. „Hier bin ich Dash, wie kann ich dir helfen?" Fragte Fluttershy sie, Dash zeigte zu ihrem Haus hoch. „Soll ich dich da hoch bringen, meinst du das?" Wollte Fluttershy wissen. „Wenn möglich." Stöhnte Dash. „Du weißt das ich nicht so stark bin, aber ich werde es versuchen." Sagte Fluttershy und Dash kletterte ihr auf den Rücken, kurz darauf flatterte Fluttershy angestrengt und erhob sich langsam vom Boden. Sie schaffte es Dash an die Türschwelle ihres Hauses zu bringen und setzte sie dort ab, dann atmete sie schwer durch. „Danke." Sagte Dash angestrengt und humpelte in ihr Haus, ihr linkes Vorderbein war nicht so beweglich wie früher. Sie kam nach kurzer Zeit zurück und hatte eine gepackte Satteltasche dabei. „Willst du wieder runter?" Fragte Fluttershy und sah zum Boden herab. „Bitte." Erwiderte Dash ihr. „Na gut, ich bring dich runter." Sagte Fluttershy und brachte sie wieder nach unten. „Kann ich noch etwas für dich tun?" Fragte sie zuvorkommend, Dash schüttelte den Kopf und umarmte sie herzlich. „Ich helfe immer gerne." Sagte Fluttershy und lächelte. „Muss gehen." Sagte Dash und drehte sich um. „Wo wohnst du jetzt?" Fragte Fluttershy und ging noch etwas mit ihr. „Rarity." Antwortete Dash ihr. „Ich muss dann jetzt weiter, bis später." Sagte Fluttershy und trabte davon. Rainbow Dash ging zur Carousel Boutique und fand Rarity dort, das weiße Einhorn stand an einer Nähmaschine und versuchte mit ihrer Magie etwas zu machen, aber mehr als ein paar Funken brachte ihr abgebrochenes Horn nicht zustande. „Es funktioniert nicht." Meinte Rarity enttäuscht und ließ den Kopf hängen. Rainbow Dash sah das es ihrer Freundin nicht gut ging und kam zu ihr, sie legte Rarity freundschaftlich einen Huf auf die Schulter. „Rarity." Sagte sie angestrengt. „Danke Herzchen, das hilft etwas." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Aber ohne meine Magie werde ich nicht richtig arbeiten können." Fuhr sie traurig fort. „Was wolltest du denn jetzt aus deinem Haus holen gehen?" Fragte sie Dash dann, die himmelblaue Pegasus-Stute holte ein Schriftstück aus ihrer Satteltasche und legte es Rarity vor. „Die Besitzurkunde?" Fragte Rarity verwundert. „Verkaufen." Sagte Dash niedergeschlagen. „Du willst dein Haus verkaufen, warum?" Fragte Rarity darauf. „Kann nicht fliegen, komm nicht hoch." Antwortete Dash ihr. „Kann man das Haus nicht weiter nach unten ziehen?" Wollte Rarity wissen und Dash schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das tut mir ja so leid, du kannst natürlich so lange du willst hier bleiben." Sagte Rarity ihr. „Danke." Erwiderte Dash ihr. „Ist doch nichts dabei Herzchen." Sagte Rarity und umarmte Dash.

Die Wochen zogen sich dahin und alles kam langsam wieder zur Ruhe, Rarity, Dash und Pinkie gingen regelmäßig zu Therapiestunden und verarbeiteten langsam was passiert war. Dash stand in einem Park und sah Pinkie vorbeigehen, das pinke Pony warf einen Brief ein und ging sofort wieder zur Bäckerei zurück, Dash hatte nicht mal die Chance etwas zu sagen. Die Pegasus-Stute zuckte nur die Schultern und breitete dann die Flügel aus, die vorher so muskulösen Schwingen klappten auf und hingen ihr dann schlapp an den Seiten herunter. Angestrengt versuchte sie mit den Flügeln zu schlagen, aber mehr als ein leichtes Zucken kam nicht zustande, schließlich ließ sie es bleiben und wollte die Flügel wieder anlegen, auch das schaffte sie nicht. Enttäuscht half sie mit den Hufen nach und machte sich wieder auf den Weg, mit hängendem Kopf kam sie zur Boutique zurück und fand Rarity an einer Nähmaschine. Das weiße Einhorn konnte zwar nicht viel mit ihrer Magie machen, aber mit den Hufen war sie geschickt genug um das auszugleichen. „Bin zurück." Sagte Dash heiser. „Dash, du hast die letzten Tage zu viel gesprochen, schone deine Stimmbänder lieber etwas." Sagte Rarity und ließ von ihrer Arbeit ab. „Ich weiß." Erwiderte Dash ihr. „Sag einfach nichts, schreib es lieber aus." Schlug Rarity vor und reichte einen Block und einen Stift an sie weiter. Dash nickte nur und schrieb dann etwas auf, das zeigte sie Rarity dann. „Du hast eine furchtbare Schrift." Sagte Rarity nur und las sich durch was Dash geschrieben hatte. „Du musst nochmal weg, die Übergabe für dein Haus ist heute." Las sie vor, Dash nickte nur. „Bekommst du denn auch genug dafür, ich meine, so ein Wolkenhaus ist doch teuer?" Fragte Rarity, Dash nahm ihr den Block ab und schrieb etwas auf. „Cloudsdale kauft das Haus und integriert es in die übrige Stadt." Las Rarity laut was sie geschrieben hatte. „Das hört sich ja gut an." Sagte sie dann. „Soll ich vielleicht mitkommen?" Fragte sie Dash, schüchtern nickte die Pegasus-Stute. „Dann komme ich mit." Sagte Rarity und die beiden gingen los. Schnell erreichten die zwei das Haus und sahen schon das ein paar Pegasi dabei waren es für den Transport fertig zu machen, einer der Pegasi sah die zwei und landete vor ihnen. „Miss Dash, das Haus ist dann jetzt fertig, sie müssen nur noch hier unterschreiben." Sagte er Dash und hielt ihr ein paar Papiere entgegen, Dash unterschrieb schnell. „Das war es dann, hier ist noch der Flügelstein, wir haben unseren eigenen mitgebracht." Sagte der Arbeiter und gab ihr einen kleinen Kristall, dann begab er sich zu seinen Leuten zurück und kurz darauf flogen die Pegasi mit dem Wolkenhaus davon. „Was ist dieser Flügelstein?" Fragte Rarity neugierig, Dash nahm ihren Block und schrieb etwas auf. „Ach so, der hält das Haus zusammen." Meinte Rarity nachdem sie gelesen hatte was Dash geschrieben hatte. „Und was machst du jetzt damit?" Wollte Rarity wissen, Dash zuckte nur die Schultern. „Na gut, dann lass uns mal zurückgehen." Sagte Rarity einfach und die zwei gingen zurück. „Ich versuche dann noch etwas weiterzuarbeiten." Sagte Rarity und begab sich sofort zu ihrer Nähmaschine zurück, Dash nickte nur und blieb vor der Boutique stehen. Den restlichen Tag versuchte Dash sich auf ihren Schwingen in die Luft zu erheben, scheiterte aber immer wieder, erst am Abend gab sie es auf und ging niedergeschlagen zu Rarity zurück. „Und, wie ist es gelaufen?" Fragte Rarity vorsichtig als Dash sich mit an den Küchentisch setzte. Dash schüttelte nur den Kopf und nahm sich etwas von dem Essen das Rarity serviert hatte. „Das tut mir so leid Herzchen." Sagte Rarity mitfühlend. „Und du?" Fragte Dash darauf. „Mit meiner Magie kann ich nichts machen, vielleicht muss das Horn erst richtig nachwachsen, aber bis dahin kann ich nicht viel machen." Sagte Rarity ihr. „Tut mir leid." Sagte Dash nur. „Schon gut, das wird schon wieder." Sagte Rarity und die beiden aßen, nach dem Essen setzten sich die zwei ins Wohnzimmer. Rarity schaltete sofort das Radio ein und suchte sich einen Sender, Dash nahm sich ein Buch und schlug es am Lesezeichen auf. Eine Weile saßen die zwei da und gingen ihren Gedanken nach, aber irgendwann legte Dash das Buch beiseite und massierte ihre Flügel. „Tun dir die Flügel weh?" Fragte Rarity sofort, Dash nickte nur. „Soll ich dir deine Schmerzmittel holen?" Fragte Rarity weiter, Dash schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird schon." Sagte sie angestrengt. „Wenn du Schmerzen hast, dann solltest du deine Medizin einnehmen." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Nein." Erwiderte Dash ihr einfach. „Na gut, ich weiß ja das du ungern Medikamente einnimmst." Sagte Rarity resignierend und seufzte. „Lass mich dir aber trotzdem helfen." Sagte sie dann und schnappte sich die Flügel von Dash. Sanft fing Rarity an ihre Flügel zu massieren um die Schmerzen zu bekämpfen, Dash hatte kurz noch einen angespannten Gesichtsausdruck, aber das änderte sich schnell. Etwa eine viertel Stunde massierte Rarity sie, als Dash plötzlich aufstöhnte, ließ sie allerdings von ihr. „Was ist denn Dash, hab ich dir wehgetan?" Fragte Rarity, Dash schüttelte den Kopf, Rarity sah das sie ganz rot im Gesicht war und realisierte was los war. „Es tut mir leid, ich hatte ganz vergessen wie empfindlich Pegasi an den Flügeln sind, ich hätte das nicht machen sollen." Sagte sie und lief rot an. „Weiter." Bat Dash sie. „Dash, ich weiß nicht, das ist mir etwas zu intim." Wandte Rarity ein. „Bitte." Sagte Dash. „Na gut." Sagte Rarity zögerlich und nahm sich ihre Flügel wieder, Dash genoss die Massage sehr, vielleicht zu sehr.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Rarity und fand Rainbow Dash hinter sich liegend vor, das himmelblaue Pegasus-Pony hatte sie fest umarmt und an sich gedrückt. „Wie ist das jetzt passiert?" Wunderte Rarity sich. „Aber ich muss schon sagen, es war aufregend." Dachte sie sich. „Außerdem habe ich von Hengsten eh die Nase voll." Meinte sie dann. „Ich auch." Sagte Dash plötzlich, sofort drehte Rarity sich mit dem Gesicht zu ihr um. „Ich wusste nicht das du schon wach bist." Sagte sie nur, Dash lächelte sie einfach an. „Was siehst du mich so komisch an?" Fragte Rarity unsicher, plötzlich küsste Dash sie und gab ihr damit alles an Antwort was sie brauchte. „Ich weiß nicht Dash." Meinte sie hinterher. „Aber ich." Erwiderte Dash ihr. „Ich muss erst darüber nachdenken." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Okay." Sagte Dash nur und erhob sich, sie humpelte ins Badezimmer und ließ Rarity ihren Gedanken nachgehen. „Hat sich Dash etwa ernsthaft in mich verliebt?" Fragte sie sich und begab sich in die Küche, Frühstück machen. Die beiden frühstückten in Ruhe, Dash sagte die ganze Zeit nichts und ließ Rarity in Ruhe nachdenken. Nach dem Frühstück machte Dash sich an den Abwasch und Rarity ging wieder an die Arbeit. „Ob das mit Dash funktionieren kann?" Dachte Rarity, sie kam nicht auf eine Antwort. Es klopfte an der Tür und sie musste hingehen, davor stand Fluttershy. „Fluttershy, was machst du so früh hier?" Fragte sie ihre Freundin. „Spike ist wieder in die Bibliothek gezogen, zu unserer neuen Bibliothekarin." Sagte Fluttershy. „Wir haben eine neue Bibliothekarin?" Fragte Rarity verwundert, Dash kam dazu und sah die beiden fragend an. „Sie ist heute gekommen und richtet sich gerade ein, ich wollte euch das nur schnell sagen und ihr dann helfen." Sagte Fluttershy. „Dann kommen wir am besten mit." Sagte Rarity und Dash nickte nur zustimmend. Die drei gingen zur Bibliothek und fanden dort eine Kutsche aus der eine Menge Sachen ausgeladen wurden, Spike und eine graue Einhorn-Stute halfen nach Kräften. „Mrs. Velvet, was machen sie denn hier?" Fragte Rarity erstaunt als sie Twilight Velvet erblickte. „Ich übernehme die Bibliothek hier." Antwortete Velvet ihr. „Und kümmere mich um Spike." Fügte sie hinzu und tätschelte den kleinen Drachen am Kopf. „Aber warum?" Fragte Fluttershy zurückhaltend. „Wegen dem was mein Sohn getan hat, haben alle in Canterlot mich komisch angesehen, außerdem habe ich meine ganze Familie verloren, ich brauche einfach einen Neuanfang." Erklärte Velvet. „Was ist mit ihrem Ehehengst?" Fragte Rarity vorsichtig. „Night Light konnte das alles nicht ertragen, er hat sich erhängt." Sagte Velvet traurig. „Das tut mir leid." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Braucht es nicht." Sagte Velvet. „Ich will einfach neu anfangen." Fuhr sie fort und seufzte. „Dann werden wir ihnen helfen, Mrs. Velven." Sagte Rarity ihr. „Ihr braucht nicht so höflich zu sein, sagt einfach Velvet." Bot Velvet den drei an. „Na gut, aber wir wollen trotzdem helfen." Erwiderte Rarity ihr. „Das ist sehr lieb von euch." Sagte Velvet und lächelte. „Dann mal los." Sagte Spike energisch. „Dash, geh lieber nach hause zurück, du musst dich noch schonen." Sagte Rarity ihrer Mitbewohnerin. „Aber..." Keuchte Dash und wurde unterbrochen. „Sie hat recht Dash, geh dich noch ausruhen, außerdem kannst du noch immer nicht richtig laufen, lass das erstmal heilen." Stimmte Fluttershy ihrer Freundin zu. „Dash, Herzchen, ich komme bald zurück, dann reden wir nochmal." Sagte Rarity. „Okay." Sagte Dash nur und ging langsam davon. „Ist irgendwas zwischen dir und Dash passiert?" Fragte Fluttershy. „Wir haben nicht miteinander geschlafen!" Sagte Rarity erschrocken. „Ich meine... ähm... was meinst du?" Stammelte sie dann. „Tut mir leid gefragt zu haben." Sagte Fluttershy schüchtern, Rarity lief einfach nur rot an. „Wir sollten dann mal anfangen, wir wollen ja das Velvet es gemütlich hat." Sagte Rarity ausweichend und die Ponys machten sich an die Arbeit.

Die nächsten Tage halfen alle das Velvet sich gut in Ponyville einlebte, Dash und Rarity hatten inzwischen ihre eigenen Probleme. „Ich sag ja nur, du solltest zum Arzt gehen." Sagte Rarity und holte den Teebeutel aus einer Tasse, diese reichte sie Dash. „Nein." Sagte Dash nur. „Aber seit Tagen ist dir jeden morgen schlecht, ich fürchte du hast dir irgendwas eingefangen." Sagte Rarity. „Außerdem muss ich selbst zum Arzt, also komm schon." Beharrte Rarity, sie ließ Dash noch ihren Tee austrinken und zog sie dann hinter sich her zum Krankenhaus. „Rarity..." Setzte Dash an sich zu beschweren. „Ich will nichts hören, ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen um meine Freundin." Unterbrach Rarity sie. „Okay." Sagte Dash und lief rot an. „Das ist witzig, du wolltest doch mehr als nur Freundschaft, und dann wirst du so rot." Meinte Rarity amüsiert. „Miss Rainbow Dash bitte." Rief ein Arzt und Dash ging hin. „Miss Rarity bitte." Sagte ein anderer Arzt und auch Rarity begab sich zur Untersuchung. Rarity war vor Dash fertig und setzte sich wieder ins Wartezimmer, nachdenklich starrte sie gegen die Decke. „Trächtig." Dachte sie nur. „Ich bin trächtig." Sagte sie leise. „Das kann nicht wahr sein." Meinte sie und fing an zu weinen. „Miss Rarity, ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte eine Krankenschwester besorgt. „Ich bin trächtig." Wimmerte Rarity nur. „War das etwa nicht geplant?" Fragte die Krankenschwester. „Ich würde vergewaltigt." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Das ist ja furchtbar." Meinte die Krankenschwester entsetzt. „Sie können ja abtreiben." Sagte sie Rarity dann. „Das Fohlen kann doch nichts dafür." Erwiderte Rarity ihr. „Das stimmt allerdings." Sagte die Krankenschwester nur. „Kann ich noch irgendwas für sie tun?" Fragte sie Rarity dann. „Danke Redheart, es geht schon, war nur der erste Schock." Sagte Rarity ihr. „Na gut." Sagte Redheart nur und ging wieder. „Ich bin trächtig." Dachte Rarity sich, sie kam mit ihren Gedanken nur nicht viel weiter, aus einem der Räume ertönte ein fürchterlicher Lärm. „Haltet sie fest!" Schrie jemand darin und sofort stürmten zwei kräftige Pfleger in den Untersuchungsraum. „Das ist der Raum in dem Dash ist!" Schoss Rarity durch den Kopf und sie galoppierte los. Sie kam an der Tür an und sah sofort Dash, die himmelblaue Pegasus-Stute wurde von den Pflegern zu Boden gedrückt und wehrte sich nach Kräften. „Haltet sie fest, sie verletzt sich sonst noch mehr." Sagte der Arzt im Raum und hielt sich einen Tupfer ans Bein, Rarity sah jetzt erst das Rainbow Dash eine Schnittwunde am Bauch hatte. „Dash, was ist denn los?" Fragte sie besorgt und kniete sich vor Dash hin. „Holt es raus!" Wimmerte Dash und weinte bitterlich. „Was ist denn los?" Fragte Rarity nochmals. „Eigentlich sollte ich das nicht sagen, aber ihr Trächtigkeitstest war positiv, hätte nicht gedacht das sie so darauf reagiert." Sagte der Arzt und sah sich seine Verletzung an. „Was ist passiert?" Wollte Rarity wissen. „Nachdem ich es ihr gesagt hatte, hat sie sich ein Skalpell genommen und wollte sich selbst damit schneiden, mit mäßigem Erfolg wie sie sehen können, als ich sie dann davon abhalten wollte, hat sie mich mit den Skalpell abgegriffen." Berichtete der Mediziner. „Oh Dash, was machst du nur?" Meinte Rarity besorgt und strich ihr über die Mähne, sie wurde von den Pflegern noch immer am Boden festgenagelt. „Doktor, sie müssen wissen, sie wurde vergewaltigt." Sagte Rariyt dann. „Das erklärt einiges." Meinte der Arzt. „Lassen sie mich bitte mit ihr allein." Bat Rarity. „Ich muss eh einen Kollegen nach dem Schnitt sehen lassen." Sagte der Arzt und nahm die zwei Pfleger mit. „Dash, du kannst das Fohlen doch nicht einfach aus dir herausschneiden, das geht nicht." Sagte Rarity ihrer Freundin. „Ich will es nicht." Sagte Dash. „Dash, die Fohlen können doch nichts dafür, die haben sich nicht entschieden auf diese Art zur Welt zu kommen." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Die?" Fragte Dash verwundert. „Ich auch Dash." Erwiderte Rarity ihr. „Und du machst das?" Fragte Dash angestrengt weiter. „Nur weil sein Vater ein Verbrecher war, kann ich das Fohlen doch nicht abtreiben, es ist doch unschuldig, so wie deines." Sagte Rarity ihr. „Ich weiß." Sagte Dash nur. „Du versuchst also nichts dummes mehr?" Wollte Rarity wissen, Dash schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Okay, dann hole ich den Arzt um sich deine Verletzung anzusehen." Sagte Rarity und machte das auch. Die Wunde von Dash wurde versorgt und dann ging sie mit Rarity wieder nach hause, später wird sie sehr lange mit ihrem Psychologen reden müssen.

Die Tage vergingen und nach so vielen Wochen trafen sich die Freunde mal wieder, alle fünf saßen in einer Bar und hatten schon ihre Getränke bekommen. „Also Mädels, was ist alles so passiert?" Fragte Applejack einfach nur um die Stille zu bekämpfen. „Nichts." Sagte Fluttershy niedergeschlagen. „Ich vermisse Twilight." Fügte sie traurig hinzu. „Wir alle Herzchen." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Dash und ich haben euch etwas zu sagen." Sagte sie dann. „Dash hat ein neues Haus gefunden?" Fragte Applejack dazwischen. „Nein, sie wird bei mir wohnen bleiben." Sagte Rarity. „Dash und ich haben uns entschlossen eine Beziehung zu beginnen, so können wir uns auch zusammen um unsere Fohlen kümmern." Fuhr sie fort, die anderen sahen sie und Dash fassungslos an. „Wir wurden vergewaltigt, und die beiden haben keine Kondome benutzt." Sagte Rarity erklärend. „Das ist es nicht, ich wundere mich nur darüber das ihr zusammen seid, gerade ihr." Sagte Applejack verwirrt. „Warum das denn?" Fragte Rarity ärgerlich. „Na ja, du bist eher sittlich, Dash dagegen ist wild und, na ja, ungezähmt." Erwiderte Applejack ihr. „Das stimmt." Sagte Fluttershy einfach nur. „Wir haben beide die Schnauze voll von Hengsten, sind schon seit Jahren sehr gute Freunde, und wohnen jetzt auch schon lang genug zusammen, es funktioniert einfach." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Stimmt doch Dash, oder?" Fragte sie das himmelblaue Pony neben sich, Dash nickte nur und lächelte. „Das kommt mir immer noch komisch vor." Meinte Applejack unsicher. „Warum das denn?" Grölte plötzlich jemand, die fünf Freunde sahen auf und entdeckten Velvet auf sich zu torkeln. „Die beiden sind junge, attraktive Stuten, lasst sie doch ihre Bedürfnisse ausleben." Fuhr das angetrunkene Einhorn fort und setzte sich einfach mit zu den fünf, sie stellte eine halbleere Flasche vor sich hin und legte den Kopf auf die Tischplatte. „Es gibt ja eh nicht genug Hengste für alle von uns." Sagte sie dann und seufzte. „Velvet, wie lange trinkst du schon?" Fragte Fluttershy leise, die reife Einhorn-Stute ignorierte sie. „Es ist sowieso schon harte Arbeit einen Hengst zu finden, man lernt sich kennen, ist vier Jahre zusammen, heiratet schließlich und hat zwei Fohlen." Redete Velvet einfach weiter. „Und dann wird unsere Sohn ein psychopathischer Serienvergewaltiger der seine Schwester missbraucht und ermordet." Sagte sie und hatte schon Tränen in den Augen stehen. „Und nicht mal vor der eigenen Mutter halt macht." Wimmerte sie und brach endgültig in Tränen aus. „Okay, das reicht, komm schon Shy, wir bringen sie nach hause, der Abend ist gelaufen." Sagte Applejack und nahm sich mit Fluttershy das aufgelöste Einhorn vor. „Es tut mir leid." Sagte Velvet und weinte weiter. „Ach das geht schon in Ordnung." Erwiderte Applejack ihr. „Wir sollten das dann beenden und uns später nochmal treffen." Sagte sie zu den anderen. „Wir kommen schon zurecht." Sagte Pinkie nur. „Na gut, Fluttershy und ich bringen sie dann mal weg." Meldete Applejack sich ab und machte das auch. „Ich denke wir drei sollten dann auch nach hause gehen." Sagte Rarity darauf, Dash nickte nur zustimmend. „Da hast du recht." Stimmte Pinkie ihr ebenfalls zu. „Ich übernehme die Rechnung von Applejack und Fluttershy." Sagte sie dann und begab sich an die Bartheke um zu zahlen. „Ich sollte auch zahlen, warte einfach hier Dash." Sagte Rarity und wollte ebenfalls zur Bar gehen, Dash hielt sie allerdings auf. „Lass mich." Keuchte Dash und setzte Rarity wieder auf ihren Platz, dann ging sie und zahlte. Später verabschiedeten sich alle und gingen nach hause, Pinkie zu ihrer Wohnung in der Bäckerei, und Dash und Rarity zur Boutique.

Einige Tage später versammelten sich die Freunde am Bahnhof, Pinkie hatte alle darum gebeten, nur war gerade sie nicht da. „Pinkie wollte das wir alle kommen und ist jetzt selbst nicht da, also wirklich." Meinte Rarity entrüstet und schnaubte abfällig. „Jetzt halt aber mal die Luft an, du weißt doch wie sie ist." Sagte Applejack, Dash schlug Rarity strafend gegen die Schulter und sah sie böse an. „Ihr habt ja recht, aber sie sollte etwas pünktlicher sein." Sagte Rarity darauf und rieb sich die schmerzende Schulter. „Ich will mich ja nicht einmischen, aber da kommt der Zug aus dem Kristallkönigreich." Sagte Fluttershy dazwischen, sie war nur wieder so zurückhaltend das sie nicht wahrgenommen wurde. „Hallo Mädels!" Rief Pinkie plötzlich und erschreckte ihre Freunde. „PINKIE!" Schrie Applejack verschreckt. „Was?" Fragte Pinkie nur. „Ich hab fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen." Sagte Applejack ihr. „Ihr wisst doch das Pinkie so ist." Mischte Fluttershy sich ein. „Ja ja, wir wissen es." Erwiderte Applejack ihr leicht genervt. „Also, wen wollen wir jetzt hier treffen?" Wechselte sie abrupt das Thema. „Das würde mich natürlich auch interessieren." Sagte Rarity. „Lasst euch überraschen." Trällerte Pinkie und lächelte. Der Zug fuhr in den Bahnhof und hielt nur Augenblicke später, eine der Türen praktischerweise genau vor den fünf. „Vielleicht kommt Cadance ja zu Besuch." Meinte Fluttershy als die Türen aufgingen, aber nicht Cadance kam heraus. Ein kräftiger, violetter Kristallpony-Hengst mit einem kleineren, blauen Kristallpony-Hengst auf dem Rücken kam aus dem Zug und blieb stehen. „Knight, du kannst mich jetzt runter lassen." Sagte der blaue. „Die Fahrt war bestimmt sehr anstrengend, du solltest dich noch etwas ausruhen Sleepy, mach es dir einfach gemütlich." Erwiderte Knight Time ihm. „Knight, lass mich runter." Sagte Sleepless darauf. „Aber du hattest erst vor kurzem eine aufwendige Operation und musst dich noch schonen." Wandte Knight ein. „Verdammt Knight, lass mich runter!" Schrie Sleepless verärgert. „Na gut." Gab Knight Time nach und setzte seinen Bruder ab, fürsorglich strich er ihm das Fell glatt und behandelte ihn wie ein Fohlen. „Sleepless?" Fragte die vier Stuten erstaunt, Dash nur nicht so laut und Pinkie hielt sich ganz zurück, das pinke Pony stand hinter ihren Freunden und lächelte nur. „Ein Hallo wäre angemessener, aber damit kann ich auch leben." Sagte Sleepless nur und trat etwas vor, er musste seinen Bruder dafür etwas aus dem Weg schieben. Jetzt erst sahen die anderen das seine Hinterbeine in einem Gestell fixiert waren, ein Metallgestänge stützte seine Beine und seine Hufe standen auf einer Platte mit zwei Rädern daran. „Was ist dir denn passiert?" Fragte Applejack schockiert. „Nur ein kleines Andenken an meine Konfrontation mit Shining Armor." Sagte Sleepless. „Von der Explosion?" Fragte Rarity, Sleepless nickte nur. „Wir haben die Explosion vom Krankenhaus aus gesehen, wie hast du das überlebt?" Wollte Fluttershy wissen. „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, eine zeit lang war ich mir nicht mal sicher ob ich das überhaupt hab." Erwiderte Sleepless ihr. „Du hattest einfach nur mehr Glück als Verstand, durch diesen Stunt hätte ich meinen Sleepy fast verloren." Sagte Knight Time und umarmte Sleepless kräftig. „Nicht so als wenn du nicht daran gearbeitet hättest." Sagte Sleepless darauf und löste sich von ihm. „Was meint er denn damit?" Fragte Rarity verwirrt. „Und warum bist du eigentlich da, solltest du nicht die Wachen im Kristallkönigreich kommandieren?" Fragte Applejack direkt an Knight Time gerichtet. „Ich wusste das Shining und Flash so einen Scheiß abgezogen haben, und ich wusste auch das sie Sleepy ermorden wollten, ich habe nichts dagegen unternommen und habe meinen Job, meine Ehestute und meine Fohlen verloren." Beantwortete Knight Time gleich beide Fragen. „Du wusstest davon?!" Fragte die Stuten entsetzt. „Shining und Flash haben seine Ehestute und Töchter bedroht, ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als die Klappe zu halten." Klärte Sleepless das ganze auf. „Shining hat mir Fotos gezeigt, von meine Familie, meine Töchter in der Schule, meine Gattin auf Arbeit, uns alle nachts beim schlafen, ich hatte einfach Angst um meine Familie." Erklärte Knight Time sich. „Das kann ich nachvollziehen." Sagte Fluttershy. „Aber warte mal, du wusstest das die beiden deinen Bruder ermorden wollten und hast nichts dagegen gemacht?" Fragte Applejack. „Ich weiß, ich bin abstoßend." Meinte Knight niedergeschlagen. „Es ist gut Knight, mach dich nicht fertig." Sagte Sleepless ihm. „Du kannst ihm vergeben?" Fragte Applejack fassungslos. „Hey, es ging um seine Familie, ich gehöre zwar auch dazu, aber ich bin nur ein Pony, nicht drei." Sagte Sleepless. „Das verstehe ich trotzdem nicht." Sagte Applejack. „Das Wohl vieler, wiegt mehr als das Wohl einzelner." Erwiderte Sleepless ihr. „Außerdem ist es echt schwer mich um die Ecke zu bringen." Fügte er hinzu und lächelte. „Der Kleine hier hat einen wirklich harten Schädel." Sagte Knight und tätschelte Sleepless am Kopf. „Ein Armbrustbolzen durch den Kopf hat ihn schon nicht stoppen können, mir war klar das auch die Explosion nicht ausreicht um ihn umzubringen." Sagte Pinkie und trat etwas vor, bislang hatte sie sich erstaunlich zurückhaltend verhalten. „Hallo Pink..." Setzte Sleepless an und wurde unterbrochen als Pinkie ihn plötzlich küsste. „Pinkie?" Fragte ihre Freunde verwirrt. „Womit habe ich das denn verdient?" Fragte Sleepless als Pinkie endlich von ihm ließ. „Ich bin nur froh das du noch lebst." Sagte Pinkie. „Ich will ungern unterbrechen, aber Sleepy muss sich noch ausruhen, wir sollten uns also ein Hotel suchen." Sagte Knight Time. „Warum seid ihr eigentlich hier?" Fragte Rarity. „Hat Pinkie euch das nicht erzählt? Ich habe mir hier ein Haus gekauft und will mich zur Ruhe setzen." Erwiderte Sleepless ihr. „Das hat Pinkie uns nicht gesagt." Meinte Fluttershy nur. „Sollte eine Überraschung werden." Sagte Pinkie und kicherte albern. „Wie geht es dir Sleepless?" Fragte sie dann. „Ganz gut, ich kann meine Hinterbeine nicht mehr benutzen, aber das geht schon." Sagte Sleepless darauf. „Und deine Narkolepsie, ist das besser geworden?" Fragte Pinkie weiter. „Ist sogar weg, in der Explosion ist mein Kopf schwer durchgeschüttelt worden und anscheinend hat das gereicht um die Narkolepsie zu beseitigen." Sagte Sleepless ihr und lächelte. „Wie schön." Sagte Pinkie und lächelte zurück. „Dann sollten wir jetzt aber los, Sleepy muss sich noch ausruhen." Sagte Knight Time und nahm Sleepless wieder auf den Rücken. „Knight verdammt, ich kann selbst laufen!" Schrie Sleepless verärgert, sofort setzte Knight ihn wieder ab. „Ist ja gut." Meinte er nur. „Aber lass uns trotzdem jetzt ein Hotel suchen." Sagte er dann. „Wir haben hier kein Hotel." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Mist, was machen wir jetzt?" Fragte Sleepless. „Du könntest bei mir bleiben." Sagte Pinkie ihm. „Das können wir machen." Sagte Sleepless erfreut. „Na gut, dann gehen wir zu dir." Sagte Knight Time nur. „Ich habe leider nicht genug Platz für dich, nur für Sleepless." Erwiderte Pinkie ihm. „Aber wo soll ich dann hin?" Wollte Knight wissen. „Rarity?" Fragte Pinkie und sah ihre Freundin flehend an. „Ich denke nicht, Dash und ich fühlen uns in der Nähe von Hengsten noch sehr unwohl." Sagte Rarity, Rainbow Dash nickte nur energisch. „Fluttershy?" Fragte Pinkie weiter. „Lieber nicht." Sagte die schüchterne Pegasus-Stute zurückhaltend. „Ich hoffe das geht in Ordnung." Sagte sie und sah Knight entschuldigend an. „Schon gut." Sagte er ihr. „Dann muss ich wohl in den sauren Apfel beißen, du kannst in unserem Gästezimmer bleiben." Sagte Applejack resignierend und seufzte. „Na gut, dann sollten wir mal los, es ist schon spät und ich will das Sleepy seinen Schlaf bekommt." Sagte Knight in gewohntem Befehlston. „Achte bitte darauf das er seine Medikamente nimmt und genug trinkt, das vergisst er gerne." Sagte er zu Pinkie und reichte ihr eine Satteltasche. „Ich werde mich schon um ihn kümmern." Versicherte Pinkie ihm und legte sich die Satteltasche auf den Rücken. „Na dann, komm schon, Abendessen sollte schon fertig sein." Sagte Applejack und zog Knight Time hinter sich her. „Schlaf gut Sleepy!" Rief er seinem Bruder zu und verschwand mit Applejack. „Wir gehen dann auch mal, Sweetie sollte bald von meinen Eltern kommen." Sagte Rarity und ging mit Dash davon. „Ich gehe dann auch mal, schön das es dir gut geht Sleepless, und willkommen in Ponyville." Verabschiedete sich Fluttershy und galoppierte davon. „Sie ist immer so schüchtern." Meinte Pinkie und kicherte etwas. „Sollen wir dann?" Fragte Sleepless sie. „Komm mit." Sagte Pinkie darauf und führte ihn zur Bäckerei. „Pinkie, da bist du ja endlich, wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht." Sagte Cup Cake besorgt. „Ich hab doch gesagt das ich jemanden am Bahnhof abhole." Wandte Pinkie ein. „Das stimmt, hatte ich doch glatt vergessen." Meinte die rundliche Erdpony-Stute beschämt. „Komm schon Sleepy, lass uns zu mir hochgehen." Sagte Pinkie und führte ihn zu der engen Treppe die zu ihrer Wohnung hochführte. „Oh man, Treppen, mein neuster Feind." Meinte Sleepless nur und sah die Stufe empor. „Das hatte ich ganz vergessen." Sagte Pinkie und wurde etwas rot. „Ach das macht nichts, ich komme da schon hoch." Sagte Sleepless und deutete Pinkie vorzugehen. Das pinke Pony erklomm die Stufen und Sleepless folgte ihr, er ging eine Stufe hoch und zog seine Hinterbeine mit dem Gestell dann hinter sich her, so stieg er langsam, aber sicher auf. Pinkie hatte schon die Treppe hinter sich gebracht und sich sofort in ihre kleine Küche begeben, als Sleepless erschöpft oben ankam, hatte sie schon für Abendessen gesorgt. „Setz dich und lass uns essen." Forderte Pinkie ihn auf. „Essen kann ich gebrauchen." Sagte Sleepless nur und setzte sich an den Tisch, sofort servierte Pinkie und die beiden aßen gemütlich zu Abend. „Du bist sicher sehr müde, lass mich die Couch fertig machen und dann kannst du auch sofort schlafen gehen." Sagte Pinkie nach dem Essen und machte sich an die Arbeit. „Ich hatte eigentlich auf ein Bett gehofft, aber bis mein Haus hier umgebaut ist, werde ich auch auf einer Couch schlafen können." Sagte Sleepless und wartete darauf das Pinkie fertig wurde. Pinkie zog die Couch auf und entblößte eine Schlafcouch, sie bezog sie schnell, legte ein weiches Kissen und eine Decke hin, und dann konnte Sleepless sich auch schon hinlegen. „Du hättest ruhig sagen können das du eine Schlafcouch hast." Meinte er amüsiert und setzte sich an die Kante. „Soll ich dir helfen?" Fragte Pinkie als er seine Hinterbeine aus dem Gestell nahm. „Geht schon, ich komme damit zurecht." Erwiderte Sleepless ihr und platzierte seine Beine im Bett. „Dann schlaf gut." Sagte Pinkie und begab sich ebenfalls zu Bett. Die Nacht brach hinein und alles schlief friedlich, außer Sleepless, er erwachte andauernd und musste sich in seine Gehhilfe einspannen um auf die Toilette gehen zu können. Mal wieder war er aufgestanden und hatte sich ins Badezimmer begeben, Pinkie hatte das bemerkt und wartete darauf das er zurückkam, doch er kam nicht. Besorgt ging sie zum Badezimmer und hörte sofort Geräusche daraus, es klackte und knirschte aus dem Nassraum. „Großartig, einfach großartig." Beschwerte Sleepless sich leise aus dem Inneren. „Sleepy, ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Pinkie und klopfte leicht gegen die verschlossene Tür. „Alles bestens." Antwortete Sleepless ihr ausweichend. „Dann gehe ich wieder." Sagte Pinkie nur und wollte sich schon umdrehen. „Warte bitte einen Moment." Sagte Sleepless und sie blieb stehen. „Ja?" Fragte sie nur. „Kannst du mir vielleicht helfen?" Fragte Sleepless dann, Pinkie konnte hören das es ihn viel Überwindung kostete. „Natürlich, was kann ich tun?" Erwiderte Pinkie ihm. „Ich stecke fest und komme nicht allein frei." Sagte Sleepless. „Wie du steckst fest, wie sollst du denn feststecken?" Fragte Pinkie verwirrt und betrat das Badezimmer, sofort erblickte sie Sleepless. Der Kristallpony-Hengst steckte mit seiner Gehhilfe zwischen Wand und der Kante des Waschbeckens fest, das Gestell hatte sich dort verharkt und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. „Ach so." Meinte Pinkie nur. „Da kann ich bestimmt helfen." Sagte sie und machte sich an dem Gestell zu schaffen, Sleepless sah einfach nur unglücklich aus und ließ es über sich ergehen. „So, du bis wieder frei." Sagte Pinkie schließlich und Sleepless konnte wieder aus dem Bad herausrollen. „Danke." Sagte er nur und bewegte sich langsam zur Bettcouch zurück. Pinkie gesellte sich zu ihm und führte ihn etwas, allerdings nicht zu der Bettcouch, sondern zu ihrem Bett. „Pinkie, was machst du?" Fragte Sleepless verwirrt als sie seine Beine aus dem Gestell nahm. „Du brauchst erholsamen Schlaf, also schläfst du in einem richtige Bett." Sagte Pinkie und Sleepless hatte keine andere Wahl als sich hinzulegen. Pinkie kam zu ihm ins Bett und schlug die Decke über sich und ihn, dann kuschelte sie sich richtig an ihn. „Pinkie, ich denke nicht dass das eine gute Idee ist." Sagte Sleepless unsicher. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Pinkie schläfrig. „Das hier meine ich." Sagte Sleepless und merkte das sie eingeschlafen war. „Sie schläft schon." Meinte er nur und blieb liegen wie er war. Nach einiger Zeit schlief er ebenfalls ein, Pinkie Wärme hatte schnell dafür gesorgt das er müde wurde. Aber sein Schlaf hielt nicht lange, Pinkie wurde unruhig, fing an zu zappeln, zu weinen und zu reden. „Nicht, lass das!" Murmelte sie im Schlaf und weckte Sleepless damit, ihr Zappeln sorgte für den Rest. „Pinkie, was ist denn los?" Fragte er besorgt und sah das sie noch schlief. „Nicht." Sagte sie und trat etwas um sich, dann fing sie an zu weinen. „Ich verstehe, sie hat Alpträume." Dachte Sleepless nur. Er zog Pinkie dichter an sich heran und bettete ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust, er hoffte das sein Herzschlag sie etwas beruhigte und streichelte sanft ihre Mähne. „Ganz ruhig Pinkie, du bist in Sicherheit." Sagte er beruhigend. Nach einer Weile hatte Pinkie sich wieder beruhigt und schlief friedlich weiter, Sleepless streichelte noch immer ihre Mähne und sprach beruhigend.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Pinkie und sprang energiegeladen aus dem Bett, sie streckte sich ausgiebig und gähnte. „Ich hab seit Wochen nicht mehr so gut geschlafen." Meinte sie erholt. „Das ist schön für dich." Sagte Sleepless nur und gähnte erschöpft. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" Fragte sie verwundert, Sleepless wirkte wie ein Zombie. „Du hattest einen Alptraum und ich habe dich die ganze Nacht beruhigt." Antwortete Sleepless ihr. „Das tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht das du die ganze Nacht auf bleibst." Entschuldigte Pinkie sich verlegen. „Ist nicht so schlimm, du hast schreckliches durchlebt und das nagt noch an dir, ist also ganz normal auch mal einen Alptraum zu haben." Sagte Sleepless darauf. „Danke dass du das verstehst." Sagte Pinkie dankbar. „Aber ich muss jetzt arbeiten, schlaf noch etwas." Sagte sie dann. „Das werde ich auch machen." Erwiderte Sleepless ihr und drehte sich auf die Seite, er musste seine Hinterbeine noch platzieren und schlief praktisch sofort ein, Pinkie ging runter in die Bäckerei und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Am anderen Ende von Ponyville fing ebenfalls der Tag an, Knight Time kam in die Küche des Farmhauses und fand nur noch Applejack und Big Mac dort. „AJ, nimm deine Tabletten, der Arzt hat gesagt das du zusätzliche Vitamine brauchst." Sagte Big Mac bestimmt. „Big Mac, du weißt wie ungern ich Pillen schlucke." Wande Applejack ein. „Nimm das Zeug endlich!" Sagte Big Mac beharlich. „Aber Big Mac!" Sagte Applejack nur. „Kein Aber, Tabletten in den Mund und runter damit." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr strengt und stellte das Glas Wasser näher zu ihr. Resignierend nahm Applejack die Pillen ein und musste ordentlich würgen beim schlucken, aber sie nahm alle Tabletten ein. „Das ist ein gutes kleinen Pony." Sagte Big Mac zufrieden. „Mac, ich bin 24 Jahre alt, noch so ein Spruch und es setzt was, aber richtig." Sagte Applejack verärgert. „Ich geh jetzt auf die Felder, kümmere du dich hier um alles." Sagte Big Mac einfach nur. „Aber wir haben so viel Arbeit, wir sollten das zusammen machen." Sagte Applejack und wollte ihm folgen, Big Mac schob sie einfach an den Tisch zurück und setzte sie wieder daran. „Du machst gar nichts schweres mehr, du musst dich schonen." Sagte er und ging endgültig. „Darf ich fragen worum es ging?" Fragte Knight Time unwissend. „Mein großer Bruder behandelt mich wie ein kleines Fohlen, das ätzt." Sagte Applejack nur. „Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf?" Fragte Knight weiter. „Du erinnerst dich daran das eine Wache vor dem Hotelzimmer von Rarity gestanden hat?" Fragte Applejack zurück. „Nachdem sie vergewaltigt wurde meinst du, ja daran erinnere ich mich, Ripoff war das." Sagte Knight. „Na ja, Twilight und ich hatte selbst etwas ermittelt und Twilight wollte sich das Zimmer genauer ansehen, aber dafür musste jemand die Wache ablenken, das war meine Aufgabe." Sagte Applejack. „Das ist bei Ripoff nicht schwer." Sagte Knight nur. „Das habe ich auch gemerkt, ich musste ihm nur kurz meinen Schweif um die Nase wedeln und schon sind wir in einer Besenkammer verschwunden." Erwiderte Applejack ihm und wurde etwas rot. „Ja, so ist der Kerl." Meinte Knight. „Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht das eine von euch so ist." Fügte er hinzu. „Bin ich auch eigentlich nicht, aber so konnte ich ihn lange genug ablenken das Twilight sich das Zimmer ansehen konnte, das hatte jetzt nur unerwartete Folgen." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Ich kann es mir schon denken." Sagte Knight dazu. „Aber ich kann ja schlecht abtreiben, das geht einfach nicht." Sagte Applejack. „Ich weiß." Sagte Knight nur. „Meinst du das dieser Wachhengst sich um das Fohlen kümmern wird?" Fragte Applejack unsicher. „Er wird Unterhalt zahlen, wie für die dutzenden andere die er schon gezeugt hat, aber mehr auch nicht." Antwortete Knight Time ihr. „Dutzende andere?" Fragte Applejack. „Ripoff ist ein Arschloch, er benutzt Stuten nur zu seinem eigenen Vergnügen, aber wenn was passiert, dann will er damit nichts zu tun haben." Erklärte Knight ihr. „Na toll." Meinte Applejack genervt. „Ich schreib dir mal schnell seine Telefonnummer auf, so kannst du ihm bescheid sagen und die Sache mit dem Unterhalt klären, mach das am beste sofort." Sagte Knight und schrieb die Nummer auf einen Zettel. „Dann werde ich das wohl mal machen." Sagte Applejack resignierend und ging zum Telefon. „Und ich gehe zum Frühstück." Sagte Knight und verließ das Haus. Schnell fand er ein Bistro und setzte sich in den Außenbereich, er bestellte ein leichtes Frühstück und aß in Ruhe, später wanderte er durch Ponyville und sah sich das Städtchen an. Knight Time wanderte umher und ging seinen Gedanke nach, er hatte eine Menge über das er nachdenken musste und nutzte die Zeit die er hat ausschließlich dazu. „Crystal hat mich sitzen lassen und die Fohlen mitgenommen, mein Job und alle Bezüge habe ich auch verloren, und auch wenn Sleepy sagt das er mir verzeihe kann, weiß ich das er mir nicht mehr traut." Dachte er sich und seufzte. „Ich habe mein Leben aber gründlich ruiniert." Meinte er und kam schließlich wieder in Ponyville an. „Seit Stunden bin ich jetzt umher gewandert, ich sollte mir vielleicht einen Kaffee holen und etwas essen." Beschloss er und begab sich zu einem Café. In dem Selbstbedienungslokal holte er sich einen Kaffee und ein Sandwich, dann suchte er sich in dem überfüllten Außenbereich einen freien Platz, aber er hatte nur wenig Glück, nur bei einer graue Einhorn-Stute war noch ein Plätzchen frei. „Entschuldigung, hätten sie etwas dagegen wenn ich mich setze?" Fragte er höflich. „Setzten sie sich ruhig, ich sehe ja wie voll es ist." Erwiderte die Stute ihm. „Danke." Sagte Knight und setzte sich dazu. Während er sein Sandwich verspeiste, bemerkte er das seine Tischnachbarin sich sehnsüchtig ein eingerahmtes Foto ansah, er erkannte auch wer auf dem Bild zu sehen war, Shining Armor und seine Schwester Twilight Sparkle. „Entschuldigen sie nochmals, aber warum haben sie ein Bild von Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle und ihrem Bruder Shining Armor?" Fragte er vorsichtig. „Die beiden waren meine Fohlen." Antwortete die Einhorn-Stute ihm und seufzte, Knight hatte gerade wieder in sein Sandwich gebissen, aber der Bissen blieb ihm im Halse stecken. „Das ist hart." Meinte er und legte sein Essen beiseite. „Ist es, und mein Ehehengst hat das nicht ertrage und Selbstmord begangen." Sagte die Einhorn-Stute darauf. „Das tut mir leid." Sagte Knight. „Ich weiß das Shining dich und deine Familie bedroht hat, ich verstehe das du sie beschützen wolltest und deshalb nichts gesagt hast." Sagte sie auf einmal. „Sie wissen wer ich bin?" Fragte Knight erstaunt. „Knight Time, ehemals Captain der königlichen Wache." Erwiderte sie ihm. „Das stimmt." Sagte Knight nur. „Ich bin Twilight Velvet." Stellte sie sich dann vor. „Das habe ich mir schon gedacht." Sagte Knight darauf. „Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen." Sagte er zurückhaltend und reichte ihr einen Huf. „Du brauchst nicht so förmlich zu sein, sag einfach Velvet." Bot sie ihm an. „Ich denke ich sollte lieber gehen, ich will dich nicht stören." Sagte Knight und wollte sich wieder erheben. „Warte, bleib bitte, die anderen bleiben mir alle fern und ich fühle mich langsam isoliert." Sagte Velvet und klang sehr verzweifelt. „Na ja, du bist wahrscheinlich sehr einsam seit deine Familie weg ist." Meinte Knight und setzte sich wieder. „Danke." Sagte Velvet dankbar. „Kein Problem, ich fühle mich auch sehr einsam seit meine Ehestute sich hat scheiden lassen." Sagte Knight darauf. „So, du bist also geschieden." Meinte Velvet, kurz darauf waren die zwei in ein angenehmen Gespräch verwickelt.

Sleepless hatte noch ein paar Stunden geschlafen, aber trotzdem stand er am Mittag dann doch auf. Wie die letzten Wochen stellte er seine Hinterbeine in das Gestell und fixierte sie sorgfältig. Er ging noch etwas verschlafen auf die Treppe zu und tat den ersten Schritt herunter, er vergaß nur einen Moment das er seine Hinterbeine nicht gebrauchen konnte und die Räder seiner Gehhilfe schlugen auf die Stufe, erschrocken rutschte er aus und kegelte die Treppe bis zum Fuß herunter. Etwas verkrümmt lag er da und stöhnte schmerzvoll, sofort waren Cup Cake und Carrot Cake da. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Cup Cake erschrocken. „Hast du dich verletzt?" Wollte Carrot Cake wissen. „Kann sein das ich mir die Wirbelsäule gebrochen habe." Erwiderte Sleepless den beiden sarkastisch, erschrocken wichen Cup Cake und Carrot Cake zurück. „Carrot, hilf ihm doch aufzustehen." Sagte Cup Cake. „Gute Idee." Erwiderte ihr Gatte ihr und wollte Sleepless auf die Hufe stellen. „Lass die Hufe von mir!" Zischte der Kristallpony-Hengst ihn an, Carrot Cake wich sofort von ihm. Sleepless stellte mühsam seine Gehhilfe auf die Räder und klopfte sich den Staub aus dem Fell, dann sah er wie die zwei Bäcker ihn ansahen. „Ich wollte sie nicht so angehen, aber ich bin es nur langsam leid das alle mir helfen wollen." Entschuldigte er sich bei den beiden. „Das verstehen wir ja, aber in deinem... ähm, Zustand, solltest du die angebotene Hilfe annehmen." Meinte Carrot Cake vorsichtig. „Danke, aber sie brauchen mir nicht helfen, wirklich Mr. und Mrs. Pie, das ist nicht nötig." Sagte Sleepless darauf, die rundliche Erdpony-Stute fing einfach nur an zu lachen. „Pinkie ist zwar wie eine Tochter für uns, aber wir sind nur ihre Arbeitgeber und Vermieter." Erklärte Carrot Cake. „Ups, das wusste ich nicht." Meinte Sleepless nur. „Ist nicht schlimm." Sagte Cup Cake. „Na ja, ich wollte eigentlich fragen ob ich ihr Badezimmer benutzen kann, Pinkie hat oben nur eine Dusche und das funktioniert nicht so gut." Sagte Sleepless dann. „Aber natürlich doch Schatz, du kannst gerne unsere Badewanne benutzen." Sagte Cup Cake sofort. „Schaffst du das auch Kumpel?" Fragte Carrot Cake darauf. „Ich schaffe das." Antwortete Sleepless und wurde von dem Erdpony-Hengst zum Badezimmer geführt. „Der Rand der Wanne ist ziemlich hoch, bist du sicher dass du das hinbekommst?" Fragte Carrot Cake. „Ich denke schon." Meinte Sleepless unsicher. „Das geht so nicht, ich bleibe da und helfe dir." Beschloss Carrot Cake dann. „Das ist wirklich nicht nötig." Sagte Sleepless darauf. „Ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten, aber du musst einsehen das du durch deine Behinderung eingeschränkt bist, lass dir also auch helfen." Sagte Carrot Cake. „Sie klingen wie mein Bruder." Meinte Sleepless unglücklich. „Und sei nicht so höflich, wir sind alles Freunde hier." Sagte Carrot Cake und ließ Wasser ein. „Außerdem bist du mit Pinkie zusammen, damit bist du praktisch Teil der Familie." Fuhr er fort und überprüfte die Temperatur des Wassers. „Komm schon, das Wasser läuft hier immer schnell ein, wir sollten dich dann mal in die Wanne praktizieren." Sagte Carrot Cake, widerwillig löste Sleepless seine Hinterbeine aus dem Gestell und sackte beinah zusammen als es ihn nicht mehr stützte, Carrot Cake fing ihn rechtzeitig auf. „Und rein mit dir." Sagte er und hob Sleepless in die Wanne, für seine schmächtige Gestalt war er erstaunlich kräftig. „Als wenn ich meine Zwillinge bade." Meinte Carrot Cake amüsiert. „Lass die Sprüche stecken, ich bin immer noch ein bestens ausgebildeter Soldat." Sagte Sleepless bedrohlich. „Schon gut." Sagte Carrot Cake und lächelte in sich hinein. „Ich warte draußen, schrei einfach wenn du fertig bist oder Hilfe brauchst." Sagte er dann und verließ das Badezimmer wieder. „Er sagte das ich mit Pinkie zusammen bin, bin ich das denn?" Wunderte Sleepelss sich und tauchte unter, durch das Wasser sah er an die Decke des Badezimmers und dachte weiter nach. „Pinkie fühlt sich verletzt und braucht jemanden der ihr Sicherheit geben kann, aber ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann, immerhin bin ich was die Sache mit Shining und Flash angeht ja auch kein unbeschriebenes Blatt." Dachte er sich und seufzte, er vergaß nur das er unter Wasser war und schoss keuchend wieder auf. „Das war dumm." Meinte er und atmete tief ein. „Ich mag Pinkie, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht ob ich ihr geben kann was sie braucht." Dachte er und machte es sich wieder im heißen Wasser gemütlich. Nach dem Bad ließ sich Sleepless wieder von Carrot Cake aus der Wanne heben und kam auch schon kurz darauf wieder aus dem Badezimmer, Pinkie war inzwischen auch wieder zurück und fiel ihm sofort um den Hals. „Du siehst richtig erfrischt aus." Sagte sie und lächelte. „Pinkie, lass uns etwas essen gehen." Sagte Sleepless. „Gute Idee, ich bin am verhungern." Stimmte Pinkie zu und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg. Schon bald hatten sie ein Restaurant gefunden und sich einen abgelegenen Tisch ausgesucht. „Sag mal Pinkie, was ist das eigentlich zwischen uns?" Fragte Sleepless nachdem die beiden etwas bestellt hatten. „Eine Beziehung, denke ich." Meinte Pinkie unsicher. „Hältst du das für eine schlechte Idee?" Fragte sie dann. „Ich weiß es nicht." Antwortete Sleepless ihr. „Lass uns einfach sehen wohin das führt." Schlug Pinkie vor. „Wird schon schief gehen." Meinte Sleepless zuversichtlich und lächelte. Die beiden aßen in Ruhe und gingen dann wieder zur Bäckerei zurück, in Pinkies Wohnung legten sie sich sofort zusammen ins Bett und wieder kuschelte Pinkie sich dicht an Sleepless heran. „Ich fühle mich sehr sicher bei dir." Murmelte Pinkie und war schon eingeschlafen. „Ich weiß." Sagte Sleepless nur und zog sie dichter an sich heran.

Knight und Velvet lagen nebeneinander im Bett der Einhorn-Stute, die Decke über sich beide gelegt und starrten gegen die Zimmerdecke. „Das Kondom ist gerissen." Sagte Knight Time nur. „Ist es." Erwiderte Velvet ihm. „Was machen wir jetzt?" Fragte Knight und drehte sich so das er sie ansehen konnte. „Hoffen das nichts passiert ist." Antwortete Velvet ihm. „Du hast ja gesagt das es die gefährliche Zeit ist, deswegen haben wir ja das Gummi benutzt." Sagte Knight und seufzte. „Wie ist das eigentlich passiert, wie sind wir so plötzlich im Bett gelandet?" Fragte er dann und strich Velvet zärtlich über die Mähne. „Wir sind beide einsam, verletzt, es ist einfach passiert." Sagte Velvet ihm. „Ich habe trotzdem das Gefühl meine Ehestute betrogen zu haben." Sagte Knight. „Sie hat dich verlassen, mach dir keine Sorgen." Sagte Velvet. „Ich habe sie trotzdem geliebt, tue ich immer noch." Sagte Knight. „Ich liebe Night Light auch, aber er ist nicht mehr da, damit muss ich leben." Sagte Velvet. „Night Light?" Fragte Knight Time verwundert. „Ich weiß, ist bestimmt etwas komisch." Sagte Velvet amüsiert. „Etwas, dein verstorbener Ehehengst hat den selben Namen wie ich, schon gruselig." Sagte Knight. „Nicht wirklich, bei ihm war das Night, wie nach Sonnenuntergang." Erklärte Velvet ihm. „Ach so." Meinte Knight. „Ich sollte wohl jetzt gehen, diese Applejack verpasst mir bestimmt einen Einlauf weil ich die ganze Nacht nicht da war." Sagte Knight dann und stand auf. „Aber es ist doch so früh am Morgen, bleib doch noch etwas und schlaf dich aus." Schlug Velvet vor. „Da hast du auch wieder recht, ich kann ja schlecht einfach jetzt auftauchen und die anderen wecken." Stimmte Knight ihr zu und kletterte wieder unter die Decke. „Lass uns noch etwas schlafen und später nochmal über alles reden." Sagte Velvet darauf und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Außerdem bist du den anderen keine Rechenschaft schuldig, du bist erwachsen und kannst deine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen." Fuhr sie fort. „Ich weiß." Sagte Knight einfach nur. „Wie alt bist du eigentlich?" Wollte Velvet wissen. „36." Antwortete Knight ihr. „Und du?" Fragte er sie. „42." Sagte Velvet. „Was hast du eigentlich gemacht das deine Stute dich verlassen hat?" Fragte sie dann. „Das hatte ich dir doch erzählt, ich wusste was Shining und Flash machen und hab die Klappe gehalten, sogar als sie die Ermordung meines Bruders geplant und versucht hatten." Sagte Knight ihr. „Aber Shining hat deine Familie bedroht, deine Stute und dein Bruder verstehen das sicherlich." Sagte Velvet. „Ich weiß es nicht, mein Bruder sagt zwar das er mir verzeihen kann, aber ich weiß das es nicht so ist, und was Crystal angeht, sie denkt das ich eine Gefahr für unsere Fohlen bin." Sagte Knight darauf. „Denk einfach nicht dran." Riet Velvet ihm und kuschelte sich in sein Fell. „Vielleicht hast du recht." Sagte Knight und kuschelte sich seinerseits an sie, kurz darauf waren die zwei eingeschlafen.

Die Wochen vergingen und endlich war das Haus von Sleepless umgebaut, er war gerade dabei seine Sachen bei Pinkie zu packen und wurde tatkräftig von ihr unterstützt. „Das wäre alles." Sagte Pinkie und hüpfte um ihn herum. „Nicht ganz, ich wollte noch kurz mit dir reden." Sagte Sleepless darauf. „Okay." Meinte Pinkie besorgt. „Er hat sich die letzten Tage sehr verändert, ich hoffe das ich ihn nicht bedrängt habe." Dachte sie unsicher. „Pinkie, ich denke nicht das es zwischen uns funktioniert, du brauchst jemanden der dir Sicherheit geben kann, aber ich kann nicht mal alleine baden gehen, du solltest deine Zeit nicht mit mir verschwenden." Sagte Sleepless, Pinkie sah sprachlos zu wie er sich seine Satteltaschen auf den Rücken lud und langsam und vorsichtig die Treppe hinunter ging. „Er hat mit mir Schluss gemacht." Murmelte Pinkie und hatte schon Tränen in den Augen stehen. „Vielleicht sollte ich es ihm sagen." Dachte sie laut nach und atmete tief durch. Sleepless war inzwischen auf dem Weg zu seinem Haus und ließ bedrückt den Kopf hängen. „Ich wollte ihr nicht weh tun, aber sie hat etwas besseres als einen Krüppel verdient, ich bin ja nur noch ein halber Hengst." Sagte er sich selbst und seufzte.

Am anderen Ende der Stadt spielte sich eine ähnliche Szene ab, Knight Time kam mit gepackten Satteltaschen aus der Bibliothek und wurde von Velvet verfolgt. „Aber Knight, du kannst doch nicht einfach gehen!" Sagte sie verletzt. „Velvet, ich muss mich um meinen Bruder kümmern, er braucht mich." Erwiderte Knight ihr. „Aber du hast die letzten Wochen mit mir eine Beziehung aufgebaut." Wandte Velvet ein. „Das war wahrscheinlich ein Fehler, dein Sohn hat mich erpresst, meine Familie bedroht und meinem Bruder wehgetan, wenn ich dich ansehe, sehe ich ihn." Sagte Knight und ging einfach. „Knight..." Hauchte Velvet und sah ihm traurig hinterher. Knight Time trabte einfach davon und sah nicht einmal zurück. „Es tut mir leid Velvet, aber Sleepy braucht mich." Sagte er leise. „Außerdem habe ich eine Schuld zu begleichen, die nicht zu begleichen ist." Fügte er hinzu und ging zu dem Haus das sein Bruder hat umbauen lassen.

Die nächsten Tage ließen Pinkie und Velvet die Zwillingsbrüder in Ruhe und trafen sich um sich zu beraten, so auch an einem kühlen Herbstabend. „Okay, na gut, ich lasse ihm seine Ruhe." Sagte Pinkie resignierend. „Ich weiß ja das du dir Sorgen machst Liebling, aber du musst ihm Zeit geben." Sagte Velvet ihr. „Du machst dir um Knight Time auch Sorgen, oder?" Fragte Pinkie, die hellgraue Einhorn-Stute nickte unsicher. „Ich denke schon, aber ich weiß nicht wieso, vielleicht ist das nur eine simple Verliebtheit, aber er gibt mir Halt." Sagte sie nachdenklich. „Ich will nicht das es so endet, aber wenn du meinst das er noch mehr Zeit braucht." Sagte Pinkie und seufzte geschlagen. „Meine ich, also entspann dich etwas, wenn ihr eine Zukunft habt, dann kommt ihr auch zusammen." Sagte Velvet zuversichtlich. „War das bei dir und Night Light auch so?" Wollte Pinkie wissen. „Nicht wirklich, unsere Eltern hatten uns zu der Ehe gezwungen und nachdem Twilight geboren wurde, bestand sie nur noch auf dem Papier, wir wollten uns eigentlich schon vor Jahren trennen, aber dann hat Shining Cadance geheiratet und Twilight ist Prinzessin geworden, es hätte einfach schlecht ausgesehen." Erklärte Velvet ihr. „Ach so." Sagte Pinkie nur. „Aber es ist schon spät, geh besser nach hause, du brauchst deine Ruhe." Sagte Velvet und Pinkie nickte nur, wenige Minuten später war Velvet alleine und fing an die Lichter zu löschen. „Velvet, ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Spike und kam etwas schüchtern aus seinem Zimmer, Velvet hatte darauf bestanden das der kleine Drache ein eigenes Zimmer bekam. „Es ist alles in Ordnung Spike, aber es ist spät, geh ins Bett." Sagte sie ihm. „Du bist so ruhig seit dieser Hengst nicht mehr da ist, ich dachte nur das du vielleicht etwas Gesellschaft brauchst." Sagte Spike. „Aber nicht die Gesellschaft die du mir geben kannst." Dachte Velvet sich. „Es ist in Ordnung." Sagte sie nur. „Na gut." Meinte Spike und ging in sein Zimmer zurück. Velvet machte sich daran die restlichen Lichter zu löschen und wollte dann die Fronttür abschließen, als es plötzlich klopfte. „HIMMEL!" Rief Velvet erschrocken und sprang etwas zurück. „Wer kann das nur sein?" Wunderte sie sich und öffnete die Tür. Plötzlich fiel ihr eine azurblaue Stute um den Hals und umarmte sie kräftig. „Oh Twilight, ich brauche dringend deine Hilfe!" Jammerte sie herzzerreißend. „Wer bist du?" Fragte Velvet und stieß sie etwas von sich, jetzt erst sah die blaue Stute sie richtig an und lief rot an. „Bitte entschuldige, ich habe dich mit jemandem verwechselt, ich suche eigentlich die Bibliothekarin hier." Erklärte sich das blaue Pony verlegen. „Das bin ich." Meinte Velvet unschlüssig. „Nein, also... ich meine Twilight." Stotterte die blaue Stute unsicher. „Also ich bin Twilight, Twilight Velvet." Sagte Velvet verwirrt. „Ich meine eigentlich Twilight Sparkle." Verbesserte sich das blaue Pony nochmals. „Du suchst also meine Tochter." Meinte Velvet niedergeschlagen und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Deine Tochter?" Fragte das blaue Pony verwirrt. „Twilight Sparkle ist meine Tochter." Erwiderte Velvet ihr. „Ja, wie auch immer, kann ich sie dann sprechen?" Fragte die Besucherin dann. „Sie weiß es noch gar nicht." Dachte Velvet traurig. „Sagen sie ihr einfach das Trixie Lulamoon sie sprechen möchte." Sagte das blaue Pony dann. „Liebling, ich sollte dir vielleicht etwas sagen, lass uns doch etwas spazieren gehen." Sagte Velvet und nahm Trixie mit. Auf dem Weg erzählte Trixie zu erst was ihr passiert war und erläuterte auch den Grund für ihren Besuch. „Verstehe, du hast gehofft das meine Tochter dir etwas von ihrem Horn spenden kann um deines zu ersetzen." Fasste Velvet alles zusammen, Trixie nickte nur. „Und es tut mir leid was mein Sohn dir angetan hat." Entschuldigte Velvet sich dann. „Schon gut, war ja nicht deine Schuld." Sagte Trixie, eine Weile gingen die beiden schweigsam daher. „Können wir wieder umdrehen?" Fragte das ehemalige Einhorn ängstlich, sie und Velvet waren bis zum Friedhof vorgedrungen und Trixie sah sich besorgt um. „Weißt du, ich muss dir leider sagen, das Twilight nicht mehr in der Lage ist dir etwas Horn zu spenden." Sagte Velvet auf einmal. „Und warum nicht?" Wollte Trixie wissen. „Na ja, als Prinzessin war sie mit ihren Freunden zu einer Feierlichkeit ins Kristallkönigreich eingeladen, dort sind dann drei ihrer Freunde Opfer von Shining geworden, und schließlich hat sie es herausgefunden, Shining hat sich dann über sie hergemacht und ihr schließlich eine Überdosis Heroin verabreicht, woran sie schlussendlich verstorben ist." Erzählte Velvet und blieb stehen. „Willst du damit sagen das Twilight tot ist?" Fragte Trixie schockiert, Velvet deutete nur zu dem Grabstein vor dem sie standen und Trixie erkannte das es Twilights Grab war. „Sie ist tot." Meinte Trixie mit Tränen in den Augen. „Ich weiß." Sagte Velvet nur. „Oh es tut mir so leid, sie war zwar die einzige Freundin die ich hatte, aber sie war deine Tochter, ich kann nicht nachvollziehen wie schlimm das für dich sein muss." Sagte Trixie betrübt. „Das schlimmste ist, zu wissen das mein Sohn daran schuld ist, das tut schrecklich weh." Erwiderte Velvet ihr und atmete tief durch. „Ich denke das es besser ist wenn ich gehe, ich will dich nicht weiter stören." Sagte Trixie und wollte sich davon machen, doch Velvet hielt sie auf. „Du bist so weit gereist um meine Tochter zu sehen, außerdem ist es spät, du kannst die Nacht bei mir verbringen und morgen wieder abreisen." Bot sie dem geschändeten Einhorn an. „Das ist sehr nett, danke." Nahm Trixie das Angebot an. „Dann komm Liebling, lass uns zur Bibliothek zurückgehen." Sagte Velvet darauf und die beiden machten sich auf den Rückweg. „Ich sollte mich testen lassen, vielleicht kann ich ihr etwas Horn spenden." Dachte sich die reife Einhorn-Stute. „Cadance sollte ich das auch vorschlagen." Führte sie den Gedanken weiter. Trixie reiste am nächsten Tag wieder ab und Velvet ließ sich als Spender registrieren, das selbst schlug sie Cadance in einem Brief auch vor.

Pinkie und Velvet ließen Knight Time und Sleepless die nächsten Wochen ihren Freiraum, aber sie machten sich trotzdem Sorgen um die beiden. Knight kümmerte sich die ganze Zeit um alles was Sleepless nicht mehr allein konnte und half ihm mit allem, Sleepless fühlte sich damit allerdings nicht besonders wohl und zeigte das seinem kleinen Bruder auch bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit. So auch an einem Tag wo er besonders schlecht gelaunt war, die ganze Sache hatte bei dem ehemaligen Ermittler natürlich ihre Spuren hinterlassen und langsam erreichte seine Gefühlslage den Siedepunkt. „Aber Sleepy, ich will dir doch nur helfen." Sagte Knight geknickt und ließ enttäuscht die Ohren hängen. „Das fällt dir aber früh ein, hättest du das nicht machen können bevor Shining und Flash versucht haben mich zu ermorden?" Entgegnete Sleepless ihm aufgebracht. „Sleepy, die haben meine Familie bedroht." Wandte Knight verletzt ein. „Super mitgedacht, ich gehöre auch zu deiner Familie!" Schrie Sleepless ihn an. „Du bist ein unverbesserlicher Egoist, du hättest etwas unternehmen können." Sagte er dann. „Sleepy, ich konnte nicht, ich wollte, aber es war zu gefährlich." Verteidigte Knight Time sich. „Und jetzt sieh dir an was daraus geworden ist, dank deine Unfähigkeit bin ich behindert!" Schrie Sleepless plötzlich. „Sleepy, ich dachte das du mir verzeihen kannst, kannst du das doch nicht?" Fragte Knight traurig. „Kann ich nicht!" Schrie Sleepless ihm entgegen. „Ich verstehe." Sagte Knight nur. „Ich erwarte auch nicht das du mir verzeihen kannst, aber du solltest dich nicht so aufregen und dich ausruhen, also geh schlafen." Sagte er nachdem er tief durchgeatmet hatte und schob Sleepless zu seinem Schlafzimmer. „Lass mich in Ruhe!" Rief Sleepless und schleuderte seine Gehhilfe gegen seinen Bruder, das Metallgestell zersprang in tausend Teile und die Räder hinterließen blutende Wunden bei Knight Time. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht." Sagte Sleepless und schleppte sich auf seinen Vorderhufen weiter. „Ich verstehe." Sagte Knight nur und begab sich ins Wohnzimmer. „Er will mich nicht um sich haben." Meinte er und reichte zum Telephon, er wählte eine Nummer und wurde auch sofort verbunden. „Pinkie, Knight Time hier, kannst du vielleicht rüberkommen und dich um Sleepy kümmern?" Fragte er in den Hörer. „Aber natürlich doch, bin sofort da." Sagte Pinkie und unterbrach die Verbindung, nur wenige Minuten später klopfte es und Knight begrüßte das pinke Pony. „Was ist denn los?" Fragte Pinkie besorgt als Knight die Tür öffnete. „Komm erstmal rein und gib mir deinen Umhang, hier ist es gut geheizt und du brauchst den nicht." Erwiderte Knight ihr und nahm ihr den wärmenden Umhang ab, sofort sah man das Pinkie etwas rundlicher war als sonst. „Was ist denn jetzt los?" Fragte Pinkie nachdem sie sich mit Knight ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt hatte. „Sleepy hat jetzt seine Kernschmelze, er flippt gerade komplett aus und wirft mir alles mögliche an den Kopf." Berichtete Knight ihr niedergeschlagen. „Soll ich mal mit ihm reden?" Bot Pinkie an. „Deswegen habe ich dich angerufen." Erwiderte Knight ihr. „Denkst du das ich es ihm sagen sollte?" Fragte Pinkie unsicher. „Ich weiß es nicht, wenn es ihm hilft, aber ich glaube das würde ihn nur noch mehr deprimieren." Sagte Knight darauf. „Ich werde schon den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten." Sagte Pinkie und erhob sich wieder. „Ich werde etwas spazieren gehen, du kannst dir also Zeit lassen." Sagte Knight, nahm sich eine Satteltasche und machte sich davon. Pinkie ging zu Sleepless ins Schlafzimmer und fand den Kristallpony-Hengst in seinem Bett zusammengerollt liegen. „Lass mich in Ruhe." Sagte er nur ohne auch nur zu wissen wer da gekommen war. „Sleepless, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich." Sagte Pinkie und trat an das Bett heran. „Tut mir leid Pinkie, ich dachte du bist Knight." Sagte Sleepless. „Er hat mich angerufen, er macht sich Sorgen um dich." Sagte Pinkie und strich Sleepless sanft über das Fell. „Das hätte er aber früher machen können." Sagte Sleepless nur. „Sleepy, ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als wegzusehen, die haben seine Stute und Fohlen bedroht." Sagte Pinkie darauf. „Ich weiß, aber ich bin doch sein Bruder." Erwiderte Sleepless ihr und fing an zu weinen. „Er hatte fürchterliche Angst und konnte nichts sagen, das war grausam von Shining und Flash." Sagte Pinkie und umarmte ihn tröstend. „Aber durch seine Angst bin ich verletzt worden, kann nicht mehr richtig sehen, schlafen oder riechen, nicht zu vergessen das ich den Rest meines Lebens auf diese beschissene Gehhilfe angewiesen bin und keine Fohlen mehr zeugen kann." Klagte Sleepless und weinte bitterlich. „Sleepy, ich sollte dir vielleicht etwas sagen." Meinte Pinkie und kraulte ihm sanft den Nacken. „Was denn?" Schluchzte Sleepless unter Tränen. „Du erinnerst dich daran das wir uns im Kristallkönigreich näher gekommen sind, auf dem Dach vom Krankenhaus?" Fragte Pinkie ihn. „Ja, und?" Fragte Sleepless zurück und beruhigte sich etwas. „Du solltest wissen, ich bin trächtig, und es ist ein Kristallpony." Sagte Pinkie ihm dann, Sleepless schoss hoch und sah sie fassungslos an. „Ernsthaft?" Fragte er erstaunt, das pinke Pony nickte nur schüchtern. „Ich wusste nicht wie du reagierst, deswegen habe ich so lange gewartet dir das zu sagen." Sagte sie ihm. „Du erwartest ein Fohlen von mir?" Fragte Sleepless. „Ich war davon genauso überrascht wie du jetzt." Sagte Pinkie darauf. „Ich weiß nicht was ich dazu sagen soll." Meinte Sleepless und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Freust du dich gar nicht?" Fragte Pinkie besorgt. „Doch, aber das kommt so plötzlich, gerade eben dachte ich noch das ich nie eigene Fohlen haben werde und hätte meinen Bruder am liebsten aus dem Haus gejagt, und jetzt ist da ein Fohlen, mein Fohlen." Sagte Spleepess ihr. „Unser Fohlen." Korrigierte Pinkie ihn. „Da hast du recht." Sagte Sleepless dazu. „Und was deinen Bruder angeht, er ist ziemlich fertig und geht etwas spazieren, aber ich denke das du nochmal mit ihm reden solltest, er macht sich wirklich Vorwürfe." Sagte Pinkie und strich Sleepless zärtlich über einen Vorderhuf. „Ich sollte mich bei ihm entschuldigen." Sagte Sleepless. „Solltest du, aber gib ihm etwas Zeit." Erwiderte Pinkie ihm und lächelte. „Und bis er wieder da ist, werde ich mich um dich kümmern." Sagte sie und erhob sich wieder. „Das brauchst du wirklich nicht." Sagte Sleepless darauf. „Aber du brauchst etwas Hilfe, außerdem hab ich gesehen das deine Gehhilfe kaputt ist, also bleibe ich bis Knight zurück ist, warte einfach hier." Sagte Pinkie und verschwand, kurz darauf kam das penetrant pinke Party-Pony zurück. Pinkie hatte sich die Mähne in einem Zopf zusammengebunden und trug jetzt eine etwas knappe Krankenschwesternuniform, lächelnd kam sie zu Sleepless zurück. „WOW!" Meinte Sleepless nur beeindruckt. „Ich hatte schon gedacht dass das Kostüm nicht mehr passt, aber so rund bin ich wohl doch nicht geworden." Sagte Pinkie und kicherte. „Und jetzt lass Schwester Pinkie sich um dich kümmern." Sagte sie dann und kümmerte sich um Sleepless.

Velvet hatte sich zu einem nächtlichen Spaziergang entschlossen und wanderte nachdenklich umher. „Warum denke ich so intensiv an Knight Time?" Wunderte sie sich. „Ich habe erst vor kurzem meine ganze Familie verloren, meinen Sohn, meine Tochter und meinen Hengst, ich kann mich doch nicht sofort einem anderen Hengst an den Hals werfen." Dachte sie unsicher. Velvet ging in Gedanken versunken weiter und merkte gar nicht das sie auf das Pier eines Sees hinaus ging, bis sie am Ende angelangt war und beinah ins Wasser stürzte, sie stoppte sich im letzten Moment. „Das wäre ziemlich dumm gewesen, vor allem wenn man bedenkt das es schon sehr kalt geworden ist." Dachte sie und setzte sich einfach ans Ende des Piers hin. „Night Light, was soll ich nur tun?" Fragte sie und sah in den sternenklaren Nachthimmel hinauf. „Ach Shining, warum hast du unsere Familie zerstört?" Fragte sie dann und seufzte, traurig senkte sie den Kopf. „Was habe ich bei ihm nur falsch gemacht?" Fragte sie sich und fing an zu weinen. Es war eine stille Nacht und nur ihr Wimmern war in der Dunkelheit zu hören, eine ihrer Tränen fiel vor ihr ins Wasser und das entstandene Geräusch erschreckte sie etwas, verwundert sah sie auf die Wasseroberfläche und verfolgte kurz die Ringe die darauf entstanden waren. „Nicht weinen Velvet, du bist stark." Sagte sie sich und atmete tief durch. „Ich muss optimistisch in die Zukunft sehen." Meinte sie dann und richtete den Blick wieder auf die Wasseroberfläche, etwas weckte ihr Interesse. „Das ist komisch, das sieht aus als wenn jemand eine Pony-Skulptur aus Glas ins Wasser geworfen hätte." Dachte sie und sah intensiver ins Wasser. „Was ist das?" Fragte sie und versuchte das Objekt unter Wasser genauer auszumachen, auf einmal stiegen unzählige Luftblasen an die Oberfläche. „Großer Gott, da ist ein Kristallpony unter Wasser!" Dachte sie entsetzt und ein Gedanke schoss ihr durch den Kopf. „KNIGHT!" Schrie sie und stürzte kopflos ins Wasser. Velvet tauchte bis sie das Kristallpony erreichte und sah sofort die Satteltaschen die den Hengst am Grund des Sees hielten, sie löste die Schnallen und zog Knight Time aus dem Wasser heraus, angestrengt zerrte sie ihn ans Ufer und legte ihn ab. „Knight, was machst du?" Fragte sie und hustete etwas Wasser aus, dann erst sah sie das er nicht atmete. „Scheiße!" Dachte sie und fing an ihn zu beatmen, nach kurzer Zeit setzte die Atmung bei ihm wieder ein und er spuckte das inhalierte Wasser wieder aus. „Knight, sag etwas, KNIGHT!" Forderte Velvet außer sich vor Sorge. „Vel-vet." Hauchte Knight atemlos. „Was sollte das?" Fragte sie ihn. „Sleepy will nicht das ich ihm helfe, ich tue ihm nur weh." Sagte Knight angestrengt. „Aber deswegen stürzt man sich doch nicht in einen See." Wandte Velvet ein und drückte sich die nasse Mähne aus. „Das beste ist, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin, so tue ich ihm nicht mehr weh." Sagte Knight und verlor das Bewusstsein. „Knight, wach auf, KNIGHT!" Rief Velvet und rüttelte an ihm, doch der Kristallpony-Hengst kam nicht wieder zu Bewusstsein. „Ich muss ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen." Dachte Velvet und lud sich den kräftigen Hengst auf den Rücken, mühsam schleppte sie ihn davon und kämpfte gegen den kalten Wind der ihr entgegenschlug.

Pinkie und Sleepless erwachten nebeneinander, das pinke Pony streckte sich und schubste Sleepless beinah aus dem Bett. „Pinkie, schubs mich nicht so." Beschwerte Sleepless sich. „Tut mir leid, ich bin es einfach nicht gewohnt neben jemandem aufzuwachen." Entschuldigte Pinkie sich und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Pinkie, warum machst du das?" Fragte Sleepless. „Weil du jemanden brauchst und ich mich mit dir sicher fühle." Antwortete Pinkie ihm. „Du fühlst dich mit einem Krüppel sicher?" Fragte Sleepless niedergeschlagen. „Du bist kein Krüppel." Wandte Pinkie ein. „Ich kann ohne meine Gehhilfe nicht laufen und im Bett läuft auch nichts, ich bin ein Krüppel." Erwiderte Sleepless ihr. „Das sah die Nacht über aber anders aus." Meinte Pinkie und küsste ihn schüchtern. „Eine Ausnahme." Sagte Sleepless nur. „Hast du schon mal daran gemacht das deine Probleme nur psychisch sind?" Wollte Pinkie wissen. „Sind sie nicht, mein Rückenmark ist schwer verletzt worden und ich kann meine Hinterbeine nicht mehr gebrauchen." Sagte Sleepless. „Aber du kannst sie doch noch bewegen." Wandte Pinkie ein. „Aber nicht genug, das nennt sich Restmotorik, deswegen ist meine Lähmung auch Grad C." Sagte Sleepless. „Aber das es an anderer Stelle nicht richtig funktioniert, das kann ja psychologisch sein." Meinte Pinkie. „Lass dich doch einfach nochmal untersuchen." Schlug sie vor. „Vielleicht hast du recht." Sagte Sleepless und seufzte geschlagen. „Aber erst möchte ich noch etwas schlafen, meine Medikamente machen mich sehr müde." Sagte er dann und drehte sich wieder um, in dem Augenblick klingelte das Telephon. „Ich geh schon ran." Sagte Pinkie, Sleepless war eh schon wieder eingeschlafen. Pinkie nahm das Telephon vom Nachttisch neben dem Bett und nahm den Anruf an. „Ja?" Fragte sie in den Hörer. „Ja, schon, aber hier ist Pinkie, Sleepless schläft noch etwas." Sagte sie dann. „Ach so, du bist es Velvet, was ist denn los?" Fragte sie dann. „Okay, ja." Meinte Pinkie während Velvet ihr erzählte. „Das ist ja furchtbar, ich sage ihm sofort bescheid und komme mit ihm." Sagte Pinkie entsetzt und legte wieder auf, sofort machte sie sich daran Sleepless zu wecken. „Sleepy, wach auf, es ist etwas furchtbares passiert." Sagte sie und rüttelte an dem dunkelblauen Kristallpony-Hengst, langsam erwachte er. „Ja, was ist denn?" Fragte er schläfrig. „Knight Time ist im Krankenhaus." Erwiderte Pinkie ihm. „Was ist passiert, ist der Idiot gegen ein Straßenschild gelaufen?" Fragte Sleepless unbeeindruckt. „Er hat seine Satteltaschen mit Steinen gefüllt und ist in einen See gesprungen, er wollte Selbstmord begehen." Erzählte Pinkie ihm. „WAS?!" Schrie Sleepless entsetzt und schoss auf. „Velvet hat ihn gefunden und aus dem Wasser gezogen, sie hat ihn auch sofort ins Krankenhaus gebracht." Erzählte Pinkie ihm. „Ich muss ihn gestern doch härter getroffen haben." Meinte Sleepless reumütig. „Scheiße, ich muss zu ihm!" Rief er und kroch aus dem Bett, er polterte zu Boden und schleifte seine Hinterbeine hinter sich her. „Meine Gehhilfe, ich brauch meine Gehhilfe." Sagte er und suchte nach dem Gestell. „Die ist doch kaputt." Erinnerte Pinkie ihn. „Ich muss zu ihm!" Schrie Sleepless und kroch aus dem Schlafzimmer heraus. „Sleepy, warte, ich sorge schon dafür dass du da hin kommst." Sagte Pinkie und griff wieder zum Telephon, kurz darauf kam sie zu Sleepless ins Wohnzimmer und sah das er auf die Tür zu gekrochen war. „Ach Sleepy, ich sagte doch das du warten sollst." Meinte sie und zog ihn zur Couch zurück. „Pinkie, ich muss zu ihm, ich bin doch an der ganzen Scheiße schuld." Sagte er traurig. „Ich hätte gestern nicht so gemein sein sollen." Fuhr er fort und fing an zu weinen. „Das ist doch nicht deine Schuld." Sagte Pinkie tröstend. „Aber es ist meine Schuld!" Fuhr Sleepless sie an. „Du bist nicht schuld daran das sein Gewissen ihn belastet, außerdem hattest du es doch auch schwer, irgendwo musste sich dein Frust entladen, er war nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort." Erwiderte Pinkie ihm ruhig. „Ich weiß, aber er ist doch mein Bruder, ich hätte nicht so gemein sein sollen." Sagte Sleepless darauf. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, das wird schon wieder." Sagte Pinkie zuversichtlich. „Ich muss zu ihm." Sagte Sleepless und kroch wieder los. „Warte, du kannst nicht alleine gehen, du brauchst Hilfe, warte noch etwas." Sagte Pinkie und hielt ihn auf, kurz darauf klopfte es an der Tür. „Da ist schon die Hilfe." Sagte Pinkie und ging zur Tür. „Danke das du so schnell gekommen bist." Bedankte sie sich bei dem kräftige roten Erdpony-Hengst mit dem sie zurückkam. „Kein Problem." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr nur. „Also, du musst Sleepy tragen, seine Gehhilfe ist kaputt, aber sein Bruder ist im Krankenhaus und er muss so schnell wie möglich da hin." Erklärte Pinkie Big Mac seine Aufgabe. „Eeyup." Meinte Big Mac nur und nahm Sleepless auf den Rücken. „Wisst ihr, ich hasse es wirklich so getragen zu werden." Sagte Sleepless darauf. „Aber anders kommst du jetzt nicht ins Krankenhaus." Wandte Pinkie ein. „Eeyup." Stimmte Big Mac ihr zu und trug Sleepless davon. „Dann mach schnell, los!" Forderte Sleepless und schlug Big Mac mit den Vorderhufen gegen die Seite als wenn er ihm die Sporen geben wollte. „Entschuldige mal, kannst du das lassen?" Entgegnete Big Mac ihm verärgert. „Wenn mein Bruder gerade nicht im Krankenhaus liegt weil er sich selbst umbringen wollte, also galoppiere schon los." Erwiderte Sleepelss ihm ungeduldig. „Ja ja." Meinte Big Mac nur und trug ihn zum Krankenhaus. Schnell erreichten die drei das Krankenhaus und wurden auch sofort zum Zimmer von Knight Time gebracht. Der violette Kristallpony-Hengst lag mit Infusionen im Bett und hatte einen Sauerstoffschlauch in der Nase, im ganzen sah er nicht besonders gut aus. „Knight, was machst du für einen Blödsinn?" Fragte Sleepless und ließ sich neben dem Bett absetzen. „Sleepy, ich dachte du wolltest mich nicht in deiner Nähe haben?" Fragte Knight schwach zurück. „Das klären wir noch." Sagte Sleepless als ein Arzt das Zimmer betrat. „Yo Doc, wie geht es ihm?" Fragte er den Einhorn-Hengst einfach. „Und sie sind?" Wollte der Mediziner wissen. „Der Bruder von Knight Time." Antwortete Sleepless ihm. „Na wenn das so ist." Meinte der Arzt und sah auf das Krankenblatt von Knight. „Na ja, er hatte eine Menge Wasser inhaliert und war unterkühlt, ist auch schon kalt draußen, aber er wird wieder, er sollte nur dringend zu einem Psychologen gehen." Berichtete der Arzt darauf. „Danke." Sagte Sleepless nur und wandte sich wieder seinem Bruder zu. „Sleepy..." Setzte Knight an, doch Sleepless unterbrach ihn ungehalten. „DU VOLLIDIOT!" Schrie Sleepless und knallte ihm kräftig eine, Knight Time wurde aus seinem Bett geschleudert und landete verdutzt am Boden. „Sleepy?" Meinte Knight verwirrt. „Du bist mein Bruder verdammt, auch wenn ich sagen das ich dich nicht brauche, du bist Familie, ich werde dich immer brauchen, ich war nur frustriert." Sagte Sleepless ihm. „Du bist nicht sauer?" Fragte Knight erstaunt, Sleepless krabbelte um das Bett herum zu ihm und umarmte ihn. „Natürlich bin ich sauer, aber nicht auf dich." Sagte er seinem Bruder. „Ach Sleepy, danke." Meinte Knight und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Ich bin froh das dich jemand aus dem See gezogen hat." Sagte Sleepless erleichtert. „Es war wohl Schicksal dass ich da war um ihn zu retten, ich hab zwar eine Stunde gebraucht ihn hier her zu schleppen, aber mir blieb nichts anderes übrig." Sagte auf einmal jemand und alle sahen zur Tür, darin stand Twilight Velvet und trocknete sich noch die Mähne ab. „Vielen Dank Mrs. Velvet." Bedankte Sleepless sich bei ihr. „Sei doch nicht so förmlich, sag einfach Velvet." Erwiderte sie ihm und lächelte. „Danke Velvet." Sagte Sleepless und lächelte zurück. „Ich musste ihn aus dem See ziehen, ich will doch nicht das unsere Fohlen ohne Vater aufwachsen müssen." Sagte Velvet und ihr Lächeln wurde etwas breiter. „Unsere Fohlen?" Fragte Knight unschlüssig. „Der brauch keine Therapie mehr." Meinte Pinkie und kicherte etwas. „Eeyup." Stimmte Big Mac ihr zu. „Velvet?" Fragte Knight nur und sah sie nicken. „Das gerissene Kondom, oder?" Fragte Knight weiter. „Das gerissene Kondom." Bestätigte Velvet ihm. „Knight, würdest du mir das bitte erklären." Sagte Sleepless und sah seinen Bruder fragend an. „Na ja, weißt du, Velvet und ich haben uns getroffen und es ist einfach passiert, keine Ahnung wie." Erklärte Knight unsicher. „Knight, ernsthaft?" Fragte Sleepless zweifelnd. „Es ist nun mal passiert." Sagte Velvet dazu. „Kann man wohl nicht ändern." Sagte Sleepless nur. „Ich würde es auch nicht ändern wollen." Sagte Velvet und setzte sich zu Knight Time auf den Boden. „Was meinst du?" Fragte er verwundert, plötzlich küsste Velvet ihn und gab ihm damit seine Antwort. „Velvet, was soll das?" Fragte Knight verwirrt. „Ich erwarte ein Fohlen von dir, außerdem will ich mit dir zusammen sein." Erwiderte Velvet ihm. „Ich bin psychologisch ein Wrack, willst du es wirklich mit mir versuchen?" Fragte Knight sie. „Ja ich will." Antwortete Velvet ihm und lächelte. „Knight, ich finde es gut, du brauchst jemanden an deiner Seite, du bist einfach so." Sagte Sleepless seinem Bruder. „Sleepy, du bist nicht sauer auf mich?" Fragte Knight ihn. „Doch, aber nur weil du mich wie ein Fohlen behandelt hast und in einen See gesprungen bist." Sagte Sleepless darauf. „Verstehe schon, ich sollte dich nicht wie ein rohes Ei behandeln." Sagte Knight einsichtig. „Ich weiß das ich behindert bin, aber du hast mir alles abgenommen was ich noch selbst machen konnte, ich brauch das aber." Sagte Sleepless. „Tut mir leid." Entschuldigte Knight Time sich. „Kann ich mich darauf verlassen das du nicht wieder so einen Blödsinn machst?" Wollte Sleepelss von ihm wissen. „Ich hab doch einen großen Bruder und ein Fohlen auf dem Weg." Sagte Knight. „Gut so Kleiner." Meinte Sleepelss nur und tätschelte ihn am Kopf. „Ich denke wir sollten dann mal gehen und dir noch etwas Ruhe gönnen." Sagte Pinkie und deutete Big Mac sich Sleepless wieder zu nehmen. „Ich kümmere mich schon um ihn." Versicherte Velvet. „Ich weiß." Sagte Sleepless nur. „Komm schon, wir müssen eine neue Gehhilfe für dich bekommen." Sagte Pinkie und ging mit Sleepless, der von Big Mac getragen wurde, davon. „Und was machen wir jetzt?" Fragte Knight. „Ich denke wir sollten dich hier rausholen." Erwiderte Velvet ihm und die beiden veranlassten das nötige.

Die Monate vergingen und alles kam endgültig zur Ruhe, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie und die anderen bekamen ihre Fohlen und etwas Glück zog in deren Häuser. Sleepless und Pinkie trabten gemütlich durch Ponyville und wirkten recht vergnügt, Pinkie hatte eine Tragevorrichtung mit einem violetten Fohlen auf der einen Seite, und der dazugehörigen Wickeltasche auf der anderen. „Applejacks Fohlen ist so süß." Trällerte Pinkie und hüpfte etwas umher, das Fohlen das sie trug bemerkte das nicht einmal, es hing einfach in der Tragevorrichtung, hatte die Vorderhufe vor sich ausgestreckt und schluef friedlich. „Apple Shin, die Kleine sieht ihrem Vater sehr ähnlich." Sagte Sleepelss dazu. „Aber unsere Kleine ist immer noch das süßeste Fohlen überhaupt." Sagte Pinkie und kicherte etwas. „Poppy ist aber auch wirklich niedlich." Stimmte Sleepless ihr zu. „WEEE, Poppy Pie!" Rief Pinkie amüsiert. „Wir sollten aber mal nach hause, sie schläft schon und sollte ins Bett." Sagte Sleepless darauf. „Stimmt." Sagte Pinkie nur und beschleunigte, Sleepless rollte etwas schneller um mit ihr mitzuhalten. Die beiden gingen weiter und trafen unterwegs auf Rarity, die weiße Einhorn-Stute schob einen Fohlenwagen mit zwei Babyponys vor sich her, das eine war ein weißes Einhorn mit Regenbogenmähne und das andere ein feuerrotes Pegasus-Baby mit blau-violetter Mähne. „RARITY!" Rief Pinkie. „Pinkie, schrei doch nicht so!" Fuhr Rarity sie an und deutete zu den Fohlen, beide schliefen ruhig. „Tut mir leid, es kam einfach so." Entschuldigte Pinkie sich kleinlaut. „Die beiden schlafe ja noch, ist nichts passiert." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Die zwei sind aber niedlich." Meinte Sleepless entzückt. „Welches ist deines?" Wollte Pinkie wissen. „Der Pegasus ist meine Tochter, ich habe sie Fire Sparkle genannt, der Einhorn-Junge ist Dashs Sohn, sie hat ihn Shining Rainbow genannt." Antwortete Rarity ihr. „Wir können also davon ausgehen das Flash der Vater von Fire ist, und Shining der Vater von, ähh... Shining ist." Sagte Sleepless nur, Rarity nickte nur. „Und warum bist du mit beiden unterwegs?" Fragte Pinkie. „Dash hat ihre Probleme mit ihm, er siehst Shining halt sehr ähnlich und sie muss das ganze erst richtig verarbeiten, sie macht auch schon eine Therapie, solange kümmere ich mich mit um ihn." Erklärte Rarity. „Sie tut mir echt leid." Meinte Pinkie traurig. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie schafft das schon, du weißt doch das Dash stark ist." Sagte Rarity zuversichtlich. „Hoffen wir es." Sagte Sleepless nur. „Und ihr zwei, wie fühlt ihr euch so mit Fohlen und Familie und alles?" Wollte Rarity wissen. „Wir haben geheiratet." Sagte Pinkie nur und lächelte. „Was? Wann?" Fragte Rarity erstaunt. „Letzten Monat, wir wollten das ganze einfach schnell und unkompliziert haben, also sind wir nach Manehattan gereist und haben es einfach getan." Sagte Sleepless ihr. „Meine Glückwünsche." Sagte Rarity fassungslos. „Ich muss dann aber jetzt weiter, wenn die Fohlen aufwachen wird es unangenehm." Sagte Rarity und machte sich wieder auf den Weg. „Und grüßt Knight und Velvet von mir." Sagte sie zum Abschluss und verschwand. „Ach Mist, hatte ich fast vergessen, Crystal wollte doch die Zwillinge zu Knight bringen, ich sollte sie doch am Bahnhof abholen." Meinte Sleepless. „Dann lass uns da hin gehen, Poppy schläft eh noch." Sagte Pinkie darauf. „Dann los, die beiden sollten in wenige Minuten kommen." Sagte Sleepless hektisch und galoppierte los, so gut er konnte. Schnell erreichten die zwei den Bahnhof und sahen schon den Zug aus dem Kristallkönigreich abfahren. „Mist, etwas spät." Meinte Sleepless. „Das passt schon." Sagte Pinkie und betrat mit ihm das Bahnhofsgebäude. „Jetzt nur schnell meine Nichten einsammeln und zu Knight bringen." Sagte Sleepless nur und suchte den Bahnsteig ab, schnell erblickte er zwei Kristallpony-Fohlen mit Satteltaschen auf dem Rücken. „Da sind sie." Sagte er und ging zu den beiden hin. Etwas atemlos blieb er vor den beiden gelben Kristallpony-Fohlen stehen und atmete tief durch. „Tut mir leid das ich zu spät bin." Entschuldigte er sich bei den beiden. „Das macht nichts Onkel Sleeply." Sagten die beiden einstimmig. „Oh mein Gott, wie süß!" Rief Pinkie darauf und grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Pinkie, das sind Crystal Sphere und Nightingale." Stellte er ihr die beiden vor. „Freut mich euch kennenzulernen." Sagte Pinkie und lächelte die beiden an. „Nightingale, Sphere, das ist eure Tante Pinkie." Stellte Sleepless das pinke Pony vor. „Hallo." Sagte die beiden Fohlen schüchtern. „Aber mal zu euch beiden, ich kann kaum glauben das eure Mutter euch alleine mit dem Zug hier her hat fahren lassen." Sagte Sleepless dann. „Onkel Sleeply, wir sind 11 Jahre alt." Sagte die rechte der beiden, sie war ein kleines Stückchen größer als ihre Schwester. „Ich weiß Sphere, aber trotzdem." Sagte Sleepless darauf. „Ich habe die beiden nicht alleine fahren lassen." Sagte plötzlich eine Kristallpony-Stute und trat hinter die Fohlen. „Crystal, was machst du denn hier?" Fragte Sleepless überrascht. „Knight wollte die Mädchen ja unbedingt diese Woche hier haben, aber ich konnte sie ja schlecht alleine herfahren lassen." Sagte die blass rote Kristallpony-Stute darauf. „Mom, wir sind schon alt genug." Beschwerten sich ihre Töchter sofort. „Ihr seid erst 11 Jahre alt." Wandte Crystal ein. „Hört auf eure Mutter." Sagte Pinkie darauf. „Ja Tante Pinkie, aber wir sind doch auch keine kleinen Fohlen mehr." Sagte Nightingale zu ihr. „Ihr hättet das bestimmt auch geschafft." Sagte Sleepless versöhnlich und lächelte. „Ist das denn alles Crystal?" Fragte er seine ehemalige Schwägerin dann. „Ich wollte auch nochmal mit Knight reden." Antwortete Crystal ihm. „Ich halte das nicht für eine gute Idee." Sagte Sleepless nur. „Ich war ungerecht zu ihm, ich will das wiedergutmachen." Sagte Crystal ihm. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen, aber das solltest du wirklich lassen." Erwiderte Sleepless ihr. „Sleepy, ich muss mit ihm reden." Sagte Crystal entschlossen. „Das kann ich dir eh nicht ausreden, also egal." Meinte Sleepless geschlagen und seufzte. „Danke." Sagte Crystal darauf. „Na gut, dann lass uns mal gehen, während du mit ihm redest, lenken Pinkie und ich die Zwillinge ab, die brauchen das ja nicht unbedingt mitbekommen was da los ist." Sagte Sleepless und die Ponys setzten sich in Bewegung. „Sleepy, ich freue mich das du endlich jemanden gefunden hast." Sagte Crystal. „Ich freue mich auch das er mich gefunden hat." Sagte Pinkie und hüpfte etwas umher. „Pinkie, sei doch vorsichtig, du willst Poppy doch nicht wecken." Sagte Sleepless strafend. „Tut mir leid, aber du weißt doch wie gerne ich umher hüpfe." Sagte Pinkie darauf. „Wer ist Poppy?" Fragte Nightingale neugierig. „Wir sollten sie euch mal vorstellen." Sagte Sleepless und die Gruppe stoppte wieder. „Lass mich das machen." Sagte Pinkie und holte das noch immer schlafende Fohlen aus der Tragevorrichtung die sie auf dem Rücken hatte. „Sphere, Nightingale, das ist eure Cousine, Poppy Pie." Sagte Sleepless und Pinkie zeigte den Mädchen das Fohlen. „Wie süß, das kleine Hörnchen und die Flügelchen sehen so niedlich aus." Meinte Sphere entzückt, jetzt erst sah Crystal richtig hin. „Eure Tochter ist ein Alicorn?" Fragte sie erstaunt. „Ich habe sowohl Einhorn, als auch Pegasus in der Familie, ist also nicht unmöglich." Sagte Pinkie. „Nicht zu vergessen das Prinzessin Celestia ziemlich weit oben in meinem Stammbaum ist." Meinte Sleepless. „Das hatte ich beinah vergessen." Meinte Crystal nur. „Hey, das müsst ihr euch ansehen." Sagte Pinkie auf einmal und Nightingale und Crystal Sphere kamen näher. Pinkie stellte das schlafende Alicorn-Fohlen auf die Hufe und ließ sie dann los, Poppy blieb entgegen aller Erwartung einfach stehen und schlief weiter. „Ist das nicht niedlich?" Fragte Pinkie und kicherte amüsiert. „Pinkie, ich denke du solltest mit Poppy lieber nach hause, ihre Windel müsste wohl gewechselt werden." Sagte Sleepless ihr. „Meins du?" Fragte Pinkie und schnupperte kurz, mit angewidert verzogenem Gesicht wandte sie sich ihm wieder zu. „Du hast recht." Sagte sie nur und nahm sich die Kleine wieder. „Wie kann dieses Fohlen die Muttermilch nur so verarbeiten?" Wunderte Sleepless sich als Pinkie davon galoppierte. „Sleepy, können wir dann weiter?" Fragte Crystal ungeduldig. „Können wir, aber ich sag dir gleich, Knight wird wahrscheinlich nicht mit dir reden wollen." Erwiderte Sleepless ihr und die Gruppe ging weiter zu dem Baum in dem die Bibliothek war. „Klopf am besten mal an, ich kümmere mich solange um Sphere und Nightingale." Sagte Sleepless und blieb mit seinen Nichte etwas weiter vor der Bibliothek stehen, Crystal Heart sah kurz unsicher zu dem Gebäude und ging schließlich hin. Kurz nachdem sie an der Tür geklopft hatte, öffnete eine graue Einhorn-Stute ihr. „Wir kaufen nichts." Sagte Velvet sofort und wollte die Tür wieder schließen, Crystal hinderte sie daran. „Warten sie bitte, ich bin kein Verkäufer, ich wollte mit Knight reden." Sagte sie nervös. „Knight, hier ist jemand für dich." Sagte Velvet in die Bibliothek hinein und machte den Platz für den violetten Kristallpony-Hengst frei. „Crystal, was machst du denn hier?" Fragte er überrascht. „Das ist Crystal?" Fragte Velvet erstaunt. „Velvet, lass uns bitte allein." Bat Knight sie. „Ja, klar, ich kümmere mich dann um die Zwillinge." Sagte Velvet und ging. „Also, was willst du?" Fragte Knight seine ehemalige Ehestute. „Knight, ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, ich habe überreagiert und mich voreilig von dir scheiden lassen, ich würde das gerne wiedergutmachen." Sagte Crystal und wirkte sehr unglücklich. „Crystal..." Setzte Knight an und wurde von ihr unterbrochen. „Ich liebe dich immer noch Knight!" Rief Crystal und warf sich ihm weinend an den Hals, ruhig drückte er sie von sich weg und wischte ihr fürsorglich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Crystal, ich werde dich auch immer lieben, aber du hast mir das Herz gebrochen und das war zwischen uns war ist nicht mehr, du bist immer noch die Mutter meiner Zwillingstöchter und wir können Freunde sein, aber mehr wird es nie wieder sein." Sagte Knight Time ihr. „Knight..." Hauchte Crystal verletzt und hatte wieder Tränen in den Augen. „Crystal, bitte versteh das doch, ich habe mich neu verliebt und möchte sie heiraten, ich muss mit dem was zwischen uns war abschließen, auch wenn ich unsere gemeinsame Zeit immer im Herzen behalten werde." Sagte Knight darauf. „Ich verstehe, deswegen wolltest du die Mädchen diese Woche so dringend bei dir haben." Sagte Crystal. „Crystal, verstehst du mich?" Fragte Knight. „Schon, aber ich hatte gehofft das es noch eine Chance für uns gibt." Antwortete Crystal ihm. „Gibt es, aber nicht als Paar, nur als Freunde, als sehr enge Freunde sogar." Sagte Knight ihr und lächelte sie an. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Crystal verwundert. „Ich dachte mir schon das du die Mädchen herbringen wirst, und da zwischen unsklare Luft ist, wollte ich dich um etwas bitten." Sagte Knight und reichte ihr eine Schatulle. „Ist das der Ring für deine neue?" Fragte Crystal erstaunt und sah hinein, Knight nickte nur. „Ich hätte gerne das du an meiner Seite bist, als Trauzeugin." Sagte Knight. „Nachdem ich so gemein zu dir war, dir deine Töchter vorenthalten habe, und dich für alles verantwortlich gemacht habe, willst du wirklich das ich auf deine Hochzeit bin?" Fragte Crystal fassungslos. „Crystal, die Liebe zu dir wird nie ganz erlöschen, das geht nicht nach all den Jahren, ich habe mich aber neu verliebt, das heißt allerdings nicht das du damit aus meinem Leben verschwinden sollst." Klärte Knight sie auf. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre." Sagte Crystal darauf. „Danke Crystal." Sagte Knight. „Du solltest die Mädchen dann jetzt holen, sie sollten ihre Halbgeschwister kennenlernen." Sagte er dann. „Halbgeschwister?" Fragte Crystal erstaunt, Knight nickte nur und lächelte. „Dann hole ich die beiden mal." Sgate Crystal nur und ging zu Sleepless und ihren Töchtern zurück. „Kommt schon, ich kann euch nicht beide tragen, das geht einfach nicht." Sagte Sleepelss und versuchte sich auf den Hufen zu halten, Nightingale und Crystal Sphere saßen auf seinem Rücken und spielte mit einander. „Mädchen, belastet euren Onkel nicht so, ihr wisst das er nicht bei bester Gesudheit ist." Tadelte Crystal die beiden, sofort sprangen sie Sleepless vom Rücken und blickten schludbewusst drein. „Ja Mom." Sagte die zwei synchron. „Gut so, und jetzt kommt, euer Vater hat eine Überraschung für euch." Sagte Crystal. „Ich weiß schon, viel Spaß." Sagte Sleepless nur und lächelte wissend. „Ach Sleepy, du hattest unrecht, er hat doch mit mir gesprochen." Sagte Crystal und lächelte siegreich. „Fehleinschätzung meinerseits." Sagte Sleepless nur und machte sich davon, die Räder seiner Gehhilfe quietschten etwas als er davon rollte. „Wenn ihr fertig seid, lasst euch zu mir bringen, Knight hat nicht so viel Platz und ich habe schon das Gästezimmer für euch eingerichtet." Sagte er abschließend und verschwand. „Und was hat Dad für uns?" Fragte Nightingale ungeduldig. „Lass dic doch einfach überraschen." Sagte ihr Schwester darauf. „Kommt schon." Sagte Crystal nur und ging voran, Knight hatte in der Tür gewartet und ließ die drei hinein. „Hallo Dad." Sagte Nightingale und Crystal Sphere einstimmig als sie vor ihrem Vater standen. „Schön euch endlich wiederzusehen." Sagte Knight und umarmte die zwei kräftig. „Aber kommt jetzt, ich möchte euch jemanden vorstellen." Sagte er dann und führte seine Töchter und seine Ex-Stute zu eine angrenzenden Zimmer, Velvet stand schon in der Tür. „Du bist also Crystal." Sagte sie nur zu ihrer Vorgängerin. „Knight hat wohl von mir erzählt." Meinte Crystal beschämt. „Aber nur gutes." Erwiderte Velvet ihr und reichte ihr einen Huf. §Ich bin Twilight Velvet, schön dich kennenzulernen." Sellte sie sich vor und lächelte wohlwollend. „Crystal Heart, die Freude ist ganz meinerseits." Stellte Crystal sich ebenfalls vor. „Dann kommt mal, seid aber leise." Sagte Velvte und führte alle in das Zimmer, sofort sahen Crystal und ihre Töchter das es ein Fohlenzimmer war. An einer Wand stand ein extra breites Babybettchen an das alle geführt wurden. „Das ich euch vorstellen, das hier sind Knight Guard und Twilight Shimmer." Sagte Knight Time und deutete in das Bettchen, darin lagen zwei Kristallpony-Fohlen, oder zumindestens Halb-Kristallpony. Die beiden Fohel lagen eng beieinander und umarmten sich schon beinah, das eine war dunkelblau und eindeutig als Junge zu erkennen, und das andere war fliederfarben und genauso eindeutig als Mädchen zu erkennen. „Das sind eure Halbgeschwister." Sagte Knight seinen Zwillingstöchtern, die beiden sahen sich kurz ratlos an und lächelten dann. „Wir sind große Schwestern." Sagte die zwei synchron und lachten etwas. „Knight, ich freue mich für dich, wirklich." Sagte Crystal und umarmte ihren Ex herzlich. Bis zum Abend lernten sich alle richtig kennen, aber als es schon spät war, mussten Crystal und ihre Töchter gehen, die zwei Zwillingsmädchen hatten sich viel um ihren kleinen Halbgeschwister gekümmert und waren sehr müde. „Kommt schon meine kleinen Ponys, euer Onkel Sleepless hat uns sein Gästezimmer zur Verfügung gestellt, also lasst uns da hingehen und etwas schlafen." Sagte Crystal und scheute ihren Töchter vor sich her, die beiden waren etwas widerwillig. „Gute Nacht ihr drei." Wünschte Knight ihnen. „Wir komme morgen wieder Dad." Sagten Nightingale und Sphere, Knight sah ihnen noch kurz nach und schloss dann die Tür, als er sich umdrehte, stand Velvet wie aus dem Nichts vor ihm. „Weißt du, wenn du willst kannst du auch mit ihr schlafen." Sagte sie Knight einfach. „Velvet, darum geht es doch nicht, ich liebe sie immer noch, das werde ich auch immer, aber nicht so wie ich dich liebe." Erwiderte Knight ihr beleidigt. „Ich weiß was du meinst, ich werde Night Light auch immer lieben, aber er ist ja nicht mehr da, du dagegen hast deine Ex-Stute noch." Sagte Velvet traurig. „Ich verspeche dir, ich will nichts mehr von ihr, ehrlich." Versicherte Knight ihr. „Ich weiß." Sagte Velvet nur und lächelte. „Aber komm jetzt, wir müssen schlafen und morgen mit der Hochzeit weitermachen." Sagte sie dann und ging mit ihrem Verlobten ins Schlafzimmer, Knight Time folgte ihr nur zu bereitwillig.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen relativ ruhig und alles ging normal weiter. Sleepless kam morgens aus seinem Haus, gähnte ausgiebig und sah nach der Post, damit ging er dann in die Küche zurück. „Und, was war drin?" Fragte Pinkie ihn. „Das könnte ich dich auch fragen, ist Poppy satt geworden?" Entgegnete Sleepless ihr. „Ist sie, sie schläft auch schon wieder." Antwortete Pinkie ihm und fischte den Teebeutel aus ihrer Tasse, etwas unwillig trank sie daraus und seufzte dann. „Ich will Kaffee." Jammerte sie nur. „Also, was war in der Post?" Fragte sie sofort darauf. „Lass mich mal sehen." Meinte Sleepless und sortierte die Briefe. „Rechnung, Werbung, Mist, noch mehr Mist." Sagte er und warf die betreffenden Poststückte einfach weg. „Hier is doch was, die Einladung zur Hochzeit von Knight und Velvet." Sagte er dann und legte den Umschlag auf den Küchentisch. „Die brauchen wir doch nicht." Sagte Pinkie nur und sah sich den Brief an. „Sons noch was?" Fragte sie dann, Sleepless antwortete nicht. „Sleepy?" Fragte Pinkie besorgt und sah zu ihm, Sleepless stand noch immer vor dem Tisch und starrte auf den letzten Brief den er in Hufen hielt. „Was ist das denn?" Wollte Pinkie wissen und bekam den Umschlag gereicht. „Noch eine Einladung zu einer Hochzeit." Sagte Pinkie nur. „Aber sieh dir an von wem." Forderte Sleepless sie auf und Pinkie öffnete den Umschlag. „Das Kristallkönigreich lädt sie hiermit offiziell zu der Hochzeit von Prinzessin Mi Amore Cadenza und Trixie Lulamoon ein." Las Pinkie vor. „Damit hatte echt keiner gerechnet." Sagte Sleepless nur. „Aber sieh es doch mal so, ihre erste Ehe ist kaputt gegangen weil ihr Hengst ein psychopathischer Serientäter war, sie hat es verdient glücklich zu sein." Sagte Pinkie darauf. „Stimmt auch wieder, gehen wir da hin?" Fragte Sleepless darauf. „Klar." Sagte Pinkie und lachte albern.

Ende


End file.
